Cautiverio
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Levi me ama, y él es incapaz de hacerme daño. Él se preocupa por mi, él vive por mi. Riren. Advertencias: Violencia doméstica, fuerte vocabulario, final agridulce, uso de OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciales:** ¡Hola! Hoy vengo con esta historia. Espero que les guste y me dicen que les pareció.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia doméstica, fuerte vocabulario, final agridulce, así que están advertid s.

 **Pairing:** Riren (LevixEren)

Sin más, los dejo con esta historia.

* * *

CAUTIVERIO.

(POV Eren)

Levi y yo somos un matrimonio muy feliz. No tenemos hijos y no pensamos adoptar uno por el momento. Él trabaja en una oficina y yo me quedo en casa a cargo de los quehaceres. En los fines de semana no salimos porque él prefiere descansar en casa, aparte de que no le gustan los espacios concurridos. No hablamos con los vecinos porque Levi piensa que ellos son muy chismosos y que sólo viven hablando de la vida de los demás, así que sigo su consejo y los ignoro cuando me hablan.

Vivimos en un elegante complejo departamental en el centro de la ciudad, cosa apta para él ya que se encuentra cerca de su trabajo. Yo sólo paso en casa limpiándola, puesto que a él le gusta que todo esté impecable en todo momento. Amo a mi esposo, por lo que no quiero disgustarlo. Él se encarga de las compras del departamento, como los víveres y suplementos de limpieza; de vez en cuando me compra ropa que a él le gustaría verme usarla, así no tengo que salir en cada momento. A Levi no le gusta… ni a mi tampoco.

No tenemos amigos cercanos, puesto que Levi es una persona solitaria. Hay ocasiones en los que lllega tarde del trabajo y es por que sus compañeros de trabajo y los únicos amigos que tiene, lo invitan a cenar. A veces llega muy tarde, cuando ya me he dormido, pero siempre siento cuando me abraza por detrás y me acaricia las piernas. No le digo nada por que lo amo.

Levi no tiene familia, su madre falleció a temprana edad, quedando a cargo de su tío, quien casi no le prestaba mucha atención en su adolescencia y en los primeros años de su juventud, por lo que yo soy lo único que tiene. Lo conocí cuando yo trabajaba de mesero en una cafetería en mi antigua ciudad. Él era cliente habitual por lo tran

En cuanto a mí, tengo a mi familia (mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana) en otra ciudad, pero no los veo muy seguido, únicamente como dos o tres veces al año, cuando ellos vienen de visita por unos días, dos a lo mucho. Casi no me gusta verlos ni mucho menos hablarles por teléfono, no me gusta cuando se entrometen en mi vida y en mi matrimonio. A ellos, en especial a mi madre no le agrada Levi, piensa que es una persona tosca, amargada y ruda. Están equivocados. Levi es muy dulce y gentil conmigo, y nunca me haría daño…

* * *

Levi y yo nos conocimos en una cafetería en la cual trabajaba. Recuerdo que desde hace unas semanas ese hombre con aire misterioso pero elegante llegaba frecuentemente al lugar. Todos los días a la misma hora entraba y se sentaba en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar. Mis compañeros, que eran tres, y yo nos aprendimos de memoria lo que ese cliente pedía: una taza de té negro con un _croissant_ salado. Una vez que lo tenía lo consumía y al terminar dejaba el dinero de la compra más la propina.

Al principio no me daba importancia ese hombre que llegaba. Me parecía un cliente más del montón. Pero a partir de la cuarta semana en que llegaba sentí su mirada penetrante mientras trabajaba. Y cuando pasaba a su lado limpiando las mesas me observaba con detenimiento. Traté de ignorarlo puesto que era algo que, aunque no me pasaba seguido, algunos hombres me invitaban a salir porque les gustaban mis ojos. Obviamente negaba sus peticiones. Pero ese hombre no me había invitado a salir a la primera; hasta que un día, mientras limpiaba la mesa en donde estaba, había una servilleta con un número escrito en ella y además decía: "Ojos lindos, sal conmigo. Más te vale decir que no".

Como todas las ocasiones anteriores ignoré ese mensaje pensando que ese hombre desistiría ante mi negativa por si era insistente. De tal manera que a partir de ese día muchas notas fueron dejadas en la mesa por él mismo, y yo seguía con mi trabajo ignorándolo.

No contaba con que un día, mientras limpiaba una mesa cercana a la suya, cuando pasé por su lado me tomó de la mano de manera un tanto brusca y desprevenida. Su agarre era fuerte pero al ver mi cara suavizó el tacto, a tal grado de parecerme una caricia en mi antebrazo. Y al ver que intentaba safarme de él escuché que me decía: "Por favor, sal conmigo". Pero de nuevo lo rechazé.

Desde ese entonces dejaba la misma nota en la mesa pero acompañada de una rosa roja, mis favoritas. Y entonces se me ocurrió una mejor manera de que ya no me molestara: aceptaría su propuesta y una vez le diría que no estoy interesado en una relacion.

Recogí una de las notas y estando en mi casa le marqué a ese número. Cuando él contestó estaba muy emocionado haber aceptado la invitación. Acepté la cita con la condición de que yo escogería el lugar (No me podía confiar del todo) y la hora. No puso objeción en ello y quedamos de vernos el próximo fin de semana.

Cuando el día llegó él ya estaba en el lugar que se había acordado, que era un centro comercial; y nos dirigimos a un restaurante cercano. Pensé en algún momento que me tomaría de la mano, o me que rodeara con su brazo. No sucedió. Mientras comíamos hablábamos de él específicamente. Traté de sacarle la información suficiente para constatar que no era un delincuente. Me di cuenta de que él era contador de una empresa reconocida de mobiliario en el centro de la ciudad y tenía 30 años. Vivía solo en un apartamento cercano a su trabajo y (esto me sorprendió) me contó de su obsesión con la limpieza. Le encantaba tener todo lugar en donde está limpio, y que por ese motivo había elegido nuestro restaurante por ser el más limpio e higiénico de toda la ciudad, según él.

Yo le conté que trabajaba en esa cafetería desde que salí de secundaria para ahorrar para mis estudios universitarios, puesto que estaba estudiando diseño en la mejor universidad que estaba en este distrito. Vivía con unos amigos, mis mejores amigos de la infancia, en un pequeño apartamento. No le conté nada mas.

Durante todo el rato, él hablaba de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Por su tono de voz mostraba ser una persona culta y bien preparada. Era muy amable; me dejaba terminar cuando yo hablaba, aunque no sabía mucho. Mientras no quitaba su miraba de encima. Me dijo que le gustaba mi tono de voz y el brillar de mis ojos. Cuando escuché eso sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban y aparté mi mirada de la suya para ocultar mi vergüernza. Soltó una suave risa que se me hizo muy seductora. Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Al terminar, no me permitió pagar la cuenta y salimos del lugar. No esperaba la hora para decirle que no quiero tener una relación con él. Cuando estuvimos en una banca, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos y cuando iba a decirle lo que pensaba sentí su mano en mi nuca y topó sus labios a los míos. Abrí los ojos e intenté alejarme de él. Pero sus labios eran tan suaves que no pude evitar corresponder su beso. Estuvimos varios minutos hasta que nos separamos. Me abrazó y me dijo al oído: "Sal conmigo de nuevo, mocoso. Me gustas". Y se marchó dejándome confundido.

* * *

Luego de ese día no dejaba de pensar en ese beso. A veces, sin darme cuenta me tocaba los labios reconrdándolo. Muchos dirían que estaba exagerando por ello, pero era mi primer beso con un hombre. Había besado a varias chicas antes, cuando estaba en la escuela, pero ninguno era como ese, suave y a la vez dominante. No podía imaginarme la cara que pondría al verlo sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante, si es que llegaba.

Tal parece que sí llegó unos días después. Afortunadamente para mi, ese día me tocaba la limpieza de la cocina y el conteo de la materia prima que se usaba, por lo que no me tocó atenderlo. Sin embargo, notaba que buscaba algo con la mirada. No dejé de pensar que me buscaba a mi.

A los pocos días llegó. Y ese día me tocaba atender a los clientes, por lo que no podía escapar tan facilmente. Me acerqué a la mesa y mientras tomaba su pedido evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Luego me fui a traerle su orden dejándoselo y yendome al instante.

Cuando fui a cobrarle me dijo en un susurro: "quiero verte". Oculté mi sonrojo de su vista.

Ese día salí temprano de trabajar y estando en mi apartamento sentí mi celular vibrar. Vi que era un mensaje de él en el que me dejaba el día, hora y lugar en donde nos podíamos ver. Sin decirle nada a mis amigos acepté.

* * *

Luego de esa cita vinieron muchas más. Yo conocía más de él, y él más de mi. Le presenté a mis amigos, quienes a pesar de estar algo renuentes; sobretodo Mikasa, lo aceptaron como mi amigo. Le presenté a mis padres por vía _Skype_ puesto que estaban muy lejos y él, por su trabajo no podía ir. Él me contó de su familia, de su madre y de su tío, y de como en sus días de adolescente era casi un delincuente. Eso me causaba gracia en él.

No podía decir que me gustaba. Sí me agradaba, pero no sabía si sentía algo por él. Es cierto que cada vez que lo veía, que me sostenía de la mano, que me abrazaba y me besaba en mis mejillas (despues de que robara un beso la primera vez, ya no ocurrió), sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago. De igual manera cuando lo escuchaba hablar por teléfono.

No quería ser pesimista, pero realmente esperaba que se aburriera de mí. Cuanto antes mejor. Tenía miedo. Nunca había tenido mala experiencia en mis relaciones amorosas, de hecho, fueron tranquilas. Pero este hombre tenía un aura dominante, tanto que atemorizaba. Veía como miraba de forma amenazante a otras personas, hombres y mujeres, que me miraban y me sonreían. Cuando hacían eso, él me abrazaba por la cintura. Nunca me habló mal y cuando se molestaba conmigo lo que hacía era callarse y no me hablaba por horas. Pero tenía miedo. Nunca pude descifrar por qué.

Luego de tres meses de salir juntos, un día llegó a mi apartamento en mi día libre (se sabía mi horario de memoria), y me invitó a salir a un restaurante elegante, cuando llegamos él pidió una pasta a la carbonara y yo una _lasagna._ Hablamos como siempre lo hacíamos y una vez terminada la cena me dijo lo siguiente:

"Eren, yo te amo".

Abrí mis ojos y mi boca sorprendido y sentí una corriente de sangre en mis mejillas. Mi corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal y evitaba mirar la cara de Levi, quien tenía una expresión de ensueño ante mis reacciones. Sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro mientras me decía: "Lindo". Quedé mudo. Sin darme cuenta, yo también me había enamorado.

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos a su auto en silencio. Una vez dentro me tomó de la mano y con la otra giró mi cabeza. Luego acercó su rostro y me besó por segunda vez, aunque de manera diferente: suave y con delicadeza. Respondí a ese beso y poco a poco me fui entregando a él hasta que paró y nos fuimos a su apartamento.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a su habitación y estando allí me entregué por primera vez a él. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Me trató con suavidad y me sentí realmente amado. No fue nada brusco ni egoísta. Fue muy amable y gentil. Cuando terminó el hechizo, se abrazó a mi, y me susurraba palabras como : "lindo", " _mío_ ", "te amo", y otras. Dormimos abrazados toda la noche.

* * *

Desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en él. Siempre me daba regalos y me colmaba de cumplidos. Asistió a mi graduación (estaba en mis ultimos años cuando lo conocí), y ese día me regaló muchas cosas, ropa, calzado y materiales de dibujo. Y ese mismo día le presenté formalmente a mis padres como mi pareja. A mi padre no le gustó mucho, pero no dijo nada. Mi madre solamente sonrió pero tampoco dijo nada.

Luego de varios meses él me pidió que vivieramos juntos en su departamento. Accedí porque me prometió que nunca me faltaba nada, además se sentía muy solo en las noches. Aunque a mis amigos no les agradó la idea, pero les recordé que ellos pronto regresarían a Shingashina, la ciudad en donde crecimos y que tendríamos que regresar el apartamento, puesto que era alquilado.

A los días me mudé con él e iniciamos nuestra vida de casados, aunque no nos hayamos casado realmente. No lo creíamos necesario. Con nuestro amor era mas que suficiente que una ceremonia.

Él me ama y yo a él. Y así será para siempre…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bien, hasta aquí todo y me dicen que tal les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario me lo hacen saber.

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo. No pude actualizar antes porque tuve un pequeño bloqueo, además tenía que investigar un poco más sobre esta temática de violencia. Así que allí se los dejo :D

CAUTIVERIO – CAPÍTULO 2

Vivir con Levi es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Gracias a ello es que lo conozco más a fondo: sé de su tierna obsesión por mantener todo lugar en perfectas condiciones higiénicas, incluyendome. No había día en que no llegara de trabajar y luego de la cena tomara un baño conmigo. Los disfruto demasiado; Levi me toca por todo mi cuerpo sin dejar nada por limpiar y siempre gusta de olerme luego del baño diciéndome lo siguiente: "Ahora hueles como yo", obteniendo un sonrojo en respuesta mía.

También sé que le gusta mantener todo controlado, tanto en su oficina como en su apartamento, no le gusta mucho interactuar con los vecinos, en especial con las mujeres, a mi tampoco me agrada, puesto que sólo le hablan para coquetearle, eso me molesta. Sin contar los chismosas que son. Cuando salgo sólo me miran con desprecio y hablan mal de mi, y lo peor es que inventan historias que quién sabe de donde sacaron. Por eso evito acercármeles.

Yo también paso muy ocupado, conseguí un trabajo en una agencia de publicidad en el área de diseño, al parecer a la compañía les gusta mi estilo y quieren usarlo en las campañas publicitarias. También, en mi tiempo libre, hago videos dibujando lo que se me ocurre, usando varias técnicas. Aunque casi no los hago tan seguido porque la mayoría de veces es Levi quien ocupa mi tiempo. Sólo pasamos juntos.

…

Hoy es domingo, y Levi y yo lo pasaremos juntos. Habíamos quedado en ir a un parque a disfrutar de un picnic. A Levi no le gustó tanta la idea pero creo que al verme entusiasmado no dijo nada. Preparé abundante comida como emparedados, fruta en trozos y jugos envasados. Y salimos temprano por la tarde.

Llegamos y nos instalamos en un amplio espacio debajo de la sombre de un arbol, de paso arreglamos el lugar. Como sabía de la obsesión de Levi por la limpieza y pensaba que diría algo al respecto, pero no mencionó nada. Luego comimos y platicamos de muchas cosas, estuvimos así por una hora. Luego yo me recosté en las piernas de Levi y él me acarició la cabeza. Me encanta que haga eso, me relaja en demasía.

Estaba tan relajado que no escuché los pasos de alguien acercarse, luego escuché mi nombre, levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que era Reiner, un amigo de la universidad. Él era el tipo amistoso y amable que todos querían. Aunque estudiamos carreras distintas; yo diseño y él administración, siempre nos encontrábamos en el almuerzo.

-¡Hola Eren! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. Hasta ahora que te vi de lejos.

-¡Hola Reiner! Estuve algo ocupado con mi trabajo como para contactar. ¿Qué tal?

-Excelente, a Bertholdt y a mi nos dieron una pasantía para trabajar en una empresa pública. Veremos si crecemos poco a poco para tener una plaza asegurada. ¿Y tú?

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. Yo ya tengo trabajo en una agencia de publicidad en el área de diseño. Y pues… vivo con mi pareja actualmente.

Hasta ese momento, Reiner no había notado que no estaba sólo. Miró a Levi, quien sólo estaba con la cara muy seria, demasiado. Reiner sólo sonrió.

-Los felicito a ambos. Sólo por ello me dan ganas de declararme a Bertholdt- dijo mientras reía. Pocos sabíamos lo enamorado que estaba Reiner de su mejor amigo, pero no se atrevía a confesarse por temor a perder la amistad.

-Deberías decirle antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Reiner- digo tratando de motivarlo. En respuesta sólo escucho un suspiro.

-Supongo que un día lo haré, sólo debo encontrar el momento adecuado. Tengo que irme. No te pierdas de nuevo Eren.

-No, no lo hare- digo mientras me río suavemente. Luego se marcha por donde vino.

\- Y, ¿quién es él?- pregunta Levi de repente.

-Él es Reiner- respondo –es un amigo de la universidad.

-¿Qué tan amigo?

-Amigo cercano… No me digas que estás celoso.

-No me gustó la manera tan cercana en la que te habló.

-Levi- le dijo con cariño –Reiner ama a otro chico, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Sólo no me gustó el tono, y ya no digas nada. Ya me aburrí, mejor vámonos a casa.- dijo algo molesto. Sé que se le pasará.

…

Nunca me ha importado mi aspecto físico en lo absoluto, aunque Levi siempre me dice que debo cuidarme y mantenerme en forma. A él le gusta comprarme ropa cara para poder verme bien para él, aunque me dice que no me arregle mucho cuando salimos. No sé por qué.

Sé que se preocupa por mí. Cierto día, mientras estaba preparando la cena, Levi, quien estaba jugando con su celular me dijo de repente:

"Oye, Eren, estás _gordo_ ".

Dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y me miré a mi mismo estando parado. Se veía cierto bulto pequeño en mi estómago. Supongo que he comido de más estos días. Trataré de no hacerlo.

Al día siguiente mientras Levi aún no llegaba, hice un poco de ejercicio en casa. Hice flexiones, abdominales y salté un poco con la cuerda. Quería verme bien para Levi porque él se preocupa mucho por mí.

…..

Un día, en un fin de semana fuimos a visitar a mis padres en Shinganshina. En cuanto llegamos fuimos bien recibidos, aunque mantuvieron su distancia de Levi. Además no los visitabamos seguido debido a nuestras obligaciones en nuestros trabajos, así que íbamos a lo mucho una vez cada dos o tres meses. Y también porque a Levi no le agradaba mucho mi pueblo natal.

Nos sentamos a cenar y como siempre, Levi cuidaba lo que comía: desde esa ocasión en el que destacó mi aumento de peso, se dedica a vigilar mis porciones de comida. No le digo nada porque sé que lo hace por mi. A mi madre no mucho le pareció esto puesto que tenía una cara muy seria pero no dijo nada. Hablamos de muchas cosas, de mi trabajo y el de Levi. De mis amigos y de Mikasa y Armin, quienes lograron encontrar trabajo en el pueblo. Armin estudió Bibliotecología (todo lo relacionado a libros y bibliotecas), por lo que lo asignaron a el cargo de la biblioteca central del pueblo; y Mikasa, quien estudió Contaduría, es auxiliar contable de una pequeña empresa en desarrollo.

Como Levi siempre fue de pocas palabras casi no habló durante la cena, sólo lo que le preguntaban. Al terminar ayudé a mi madre a ordenar la cocina y mientras estaba en ello, ella me preguntó:

-Dime, Eren. ¿Levi es bueno contigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que te cuida mucho, hijo.

-Ahh, eso- respondí al mismo tiempo que sentí una corriente de sangre subir en mis mejillas. –él es bueno conmigo, y se preocupa mucho por mí.

-Eso noté, hasta lo que comes, lo que usas y la forma en la que no te soltaba ni por un minuto hasta ahora.- y tenía razón, incluso cuando estabamos en la mesa, Levi no dejaba de tomar mi mano y apretarla contra la suya.

-Veo que mucho lo amas- continuó –pero ten cuidado Eren, no quiero que te haga nada malo.

-Espera, ¿qué insinúas?

-Me pareció que es un poco posesivo, eso es todo.

-Te preocupas por nada- dije un poco molesto –Levi es incapaz de lastimarme. Él es así porque me ama y porque quiere protegerme.

-¿De nosotros que somos tus padres?

-…Sí… de ustedes, si me lastiman, como lo estás siendo tú ahora- dije mientras controlaba mis impulsos por llorar del enojo.

-Las personas violentas son manipulables, Eren. Sólo te pidas que tengas…

-¡BASTA!- grito y tanto Levi como mi padre se acercaron -¡No te atrevas a decir tal barbaridad! ¡Levi es incapaz de ponerme un dedo encima! Levi vámonos. No quiero estar más tiempo aquí.- dije y me fui a tomar nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de mi antiguo hogar sin decir una palabra ni despedirnos.

Ya en el auto rompí a llorar. Me hirieron. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Cada vez que íbamos mi madre me recalcaba que Levi era esto, que Levi lo otro. Pero no iba a permitir que lo hicieran otra vez. Al menos no otra vez.

….

Nos quedamos en un hotel para pasar la noche y al día siguiente ir a casa. Esa noche, Levi me abrazó con fuerza mientras lo escuchaba respirar suavemente en mi cuello. Me sentí feliz a pesar lo vivido esa noche, me sentí protegido por los brazos de Levi.

….

Luego de la visita de mis padres recibí muchas llamadas por parte de mi madre, siempre la ignoré. Sabía lo que me diría, que Levi era una mala persona para mi. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme todo eso a pesar del daño que me estaba causando?! Por tal razón no les contesté.

Aunque podría decir que lo hacía siempre no pude. Me cansé de escuchar mi celular sonar tantas veces que al final le contesté una de sus llamadas. Pero sólo pude decir: "¡Ya no me hables más!" y eso es todo.

Levi se puso muy contento alegando que ya no nos molestarían, aunque no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste por ello.

….

Cuando dormimos juntos y tenemos relaciones, Levi siempre es el dominante, y me encanta eso. Me gusta que su lado controlador salga a más no poder. Siempre hacemos lo que él dice, y yo acepto porque me gusta. Pero nunca debo mostrarme dominante, sino siempre sumiso.

Además cada vez que lo hacemos me dice lo mucho que me ama y en realidad así me siento. Amado. Levi me ama y yo también. Haré lo que sea para protegerlo, incluso de mis padres y amigos que quieran hacerle daño.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas finales:** Yaayy! Al fín pude actualizar :3 por favor me dicen que les parece esto, en el capítulo anterior no recibí comentarios, quiero creer que nadie entendió, pero me dicen que les pareció.

Pda. No incluí lemon al final de este capítulo porque planeo hacerlo más adelante…

Pda2: lo sé, este capítulo quedó muy corto, prometo que en el siguiente viene todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas Iniciales:** Lo siento… sé que me retrasé. Se supone que iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero mis trabajos se me acumularon y hasta ahora pude encontrar algo de tiempo para actualizar. También quiero agradecer a todos los review que dejaron, al final de capítulo los responderé a todos. Y también a las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esto. Sé que es algo predecible pero de igual forma quería hacerlo.

Bueno, disfruten la lectura.

(Para aclarar toda la historia está narrada bajo por Eren)

CAUTIVERIO – CAPÍTULO 3

Mi trabajo consiste en el diseño de campañas publicitarias en una agencia de publicidad. Al haber pocos diseñadores gráficos en esta ciudad, rápidamente fui contratado por ellos luego de terminar la universidad, a aparte que me conocían debido a que hice un año de pasantías en dicho lugar. Me pagan muy bien, por lo que puedo ayudar a Levi con los gastos del apartamento2.

Llevo trabajando en dicho lugar por año y medio, por lo que tengo buena experiencia. Además respetan mis horarios y llego a casa antes que Levi para prepararle la cena (él no es muy bueno en la cocina), y limpiarla un poco para que cuando él llegue a casa lo encuentre impecable como le gusta.

Me gusta satisfacerlo, para tenerlo siempre feliz y que me haga feliz a mi.

….

Lamentablemente hoy tuve que quedarme en el trabajo realizando horas extras, debido a que una empresa había solicitado una campaña a última hora. La agencia se hubiera negado de no ser por la enorme cantidad de dinero que ésta empresa iba a pagar en cuestión de honorarios, por lo que todos nos tuvimos que quedar para terminarla. Empezamos a las 9 de la mañana y aún no hemos terminado, siendo las 7 de la noche. Traté de llamar a Levi del teléfono de la oficina para avisarle pero no contestó, incluso le intenté mandar mensajes pero mi móvil se quedó sin batería. Sólo esperaba que no se molestara demasiado por no avisar que llegaré tarde.

Finalmente terminamos con esto a las 8:30 y salimos. Rápidamente tomé mis cosas y salí de la agencia, tendría suerte si lograba tomar un taxi rápido y no quedarme esperando mucho tiempo y preocupar más a Levi.

Afortunadamente no me tarde mucho en ello y en menos de cinco llegué al complejo de apartamento en donde vivíamos. Ví que las luces estaban encendidas, no me extrañé puesto que nos dormíamos a las 10 de la noche. Entré, dejé mis cosas y me dirigí a la pequeña sala notando que Levi estaba sentado en ella. Iba a saludarlo pero se me adelantó:

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Levi, lo siento. Tuve que quedarme haciendo horas extras en la agencia.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero me quedé si batería- respondí mientras le mostraba mi móvil apagado. –Intenté llamarte del teléfono de la oficina pero no me contestabas.

-Así que eras tú. Bien sabes que no recibo llamadas de números desconocidos.

-Pero, Levi, te había dado ese número para que lo tuvieras en caso de situaciones como esta.- dije extrañado, recordaba perfectamente que se lo había dado.

-Puede que se me haya olvidado guardarlo. Bien, dime el motivo por el que te quedaste tan tarde.

Y empecé a explicarle todo lo que hicimos en la oficina en todo el día. Él no dejaba de mirarme en todo el rato mientras estaba hablando. Cuando terminé pareció haber estado satisfecho con todo lo que dije.

-Para la próxima vez avísame, dame de nuevo ese número, así lo guardaré. Si no vienes a las 9 a casa tendré que ir a traerte. _Más te vale no irte solo._

-Sí, Levi, así lo haré.- respondí feliz. Eran pocas las veces en las que parecía preocupado por mí.

-Bien, ahora vamos a dormir. Estoy cansado.- dijo y se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto. Pero esperó a que me levantara y me cargó en su hombro para llevarme al mismo lugar.

-¡Le-levi!

-Cállate, vamos a dormir.

Sólo me reí suavemente mientras él me acariciaba el trasero.

No dejé de jadear toda la noche.

…..

He estado haciendo horas extras en la agencia, y siempre le he avisado a Levi sobre la hora, tal y como él me lo pidió. Y las veces en las que salgo muy tarde, lo encuentro afuera esperándome para irnos. Me encanta eso de él. Se preocupa tanto por mí.

Aunque me ha hecho una propuesta que me ha puesto a pensar: me dijo que dejara el trabajo. Obviamente no quiero, puesto que me pagan muy bien y trabajo de lo que me gusta, pero las razones que me dio fueron que últimamente mucho me "explotaban" haciéndome trabajar horas extras. Traté de explicarle que cada medio año era así, puesto que se estaba trabajando para las campañas posteriores. Él dijo que me lo pensara y que optara por otro tipo de trabajo.

Entiendo que se preocupa por mí, pero no quiero dejar de hacer lo que más amo.

También ha comprado ropa para mí. Usualmente mis prendas son sencillas pero elegantes: un pantalón, una camiseta, que puede ser formal o casual, y una chaqueta. Pero la ropa que me ha comprado es similar sólo que de colores más oscuros y es más formal. Aunque la ropa formal casi no es de mi agrado, estoy tan agradecido con él porque le gustan como se miran en mi.

Aunque la otra razón por la que me compró ropa es porque la anterior era demasiado ajustada para él, y que se me veía la _gordura,_ pues según él, estoy engordando estos días. Realmente no he sentido ningún cambio, pero creo que comer hamburguesas con queso casi todos los días estén haciendo su efecto. Trataré de evitarlas para no enfermarme.

…..

¡Al fin!

De tantos días quedándome hasta muy tarde tuvieron su recompensa: hoy nos dejaron salir dos horas temprano. Inmensamente feliz, le mandé un mensaje a Levi diciéndole que saldría temprano y que pasaría a comprar algo para hacerle una gran cena. Me preguntó que si podía ir por mi, le dije que no.

Pasé a comprar un poco de carne molida, pues pensaba hacer albóndigas con jamón, queso y albahaca (había visto la receta en internet y decidí probarla), luego compré unas cosas para la casa, que podríamos necesitar. Pagué lo comprado y salí del supermercado para dirigirme al apartamento.

Caminando estaba cuando siento una mano en el hombro, me giré y siento que alguien me abraza con fuerza, era alguien de menor estatura, con cabello rubio. En cuanto levantó la cabeza no dudé en abrazarlo: Era mi mejor amigo Armin. Tenía entendido que trabajaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad en la que crecimos, así que me pregunté qué hacía allí.

-¡Eren! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues me ofrecieron un lugar en la biblioteca de esta ciudad. Así que vine para empezar a trabajar.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Armin, estoy muy feliz por tí!

-¡Yo también estoy muy emocionado!

\- Pero, ¿Qué sucederá con la biblioteca de Shingashina?

-Encontraron un reemplazo, alguien que deseaba trabajar en un lugar tranquilo. A mi me recomendaron por parte de la universidad para empezar a trabajar aquí.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Y Mikasa?

-Bueno, ya sabes, manejando un pequeño restaurante. No se queja puesto que le encanta trabajar en un lugar tranquilo, pero dice que está planeando venirse a la ciudad a trabajar en una empresa de mayor prestigio. A propósito, está molesta contigo.

-Me lo imaginaba. No le he hablado en estos días, ni a ti tampoco. He estado muy ocupado.

-Lo suponía, pero sabes como es ella, se preocupa por los dos.

-Un día de estos la llamaré. Dime, ¿en donde vives ahora?, ya sabes, para visitarte.

-En un apartamento de un edificio cercano. Encontré uno a un buen precio y algo cerca del lugar.

-Me das la dirección por mensaje, mas tarde.

-¡Claro! Por cierto, tus padres me dijeron que si te veía, que te pidiera que les hablaras. Están muy preocupados por ti. No saben nada de ti desde hace tres meses.

-Ah, eso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Exageraciones de ellos, nada más. Dicen que Levi es malo para mí.

-¿Y por qué crees que dijeron eso de él?- preguntó mi amigo extrañado.

-Pues dicen que me controla demasiado. Ovbiamente no es así.

-Si tú dices que no es así y vives feliz no tienes por qué preocuparte de lo que dicen los demás. Pero no es motivo por el que no le hables a tus padres por tres meses. Prométeme que vas a hablarles pronto.

-Sí- dije con desgano –lo prometo.

-Bien, tengo que irme. Llamame para ponernos de acuerdo e ir a un lugar para ponernos al día.

-Sí, claro. ¡Adios!

Me despedí de mi amigo mientras él caminaba al lado contrario de mí. Entonces partí hacia mi casa. Miré mi reloj y por poco pego un grito: ¡Era muy tarde!, seguramente Levi ya habría llegado. Sin más, corrí hasta hasta el edificio y rápidamente corrí hacia el apartamento. Abrí y no vi cuando sentí un jalón que me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, luego sentí peso en mi cuerpo y una mano en mi cuello, que ejercía algo de fuerza en él. Abrí bien mis ojos y vi que era Levi quien me había jaloneado hasta caer.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Ya viste la hora que es?!

Tosí un poco y respondí: -¡Levi! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Dijiste que estarías aquí hace una hora, y claramente mentiste. Por última vez, ¿dónde estabas?

Me extrañaba su enojo. Otras ocasiones me he atrasado más en llegar, pero por sólo una una hora me parecía exagerado. –Me encontré con Armin en el camino, y estuve hablando con él.

-¡¿Quién carajos es Armin?!- me preguntó mientras levantaba mi cabeza y la empujaba contra el suelo.

-¡Cálmate, Levi! Armin es mi mejor amigo.

-Tu mejor amigo.

-Sí el chico rubio que estaba en mi graduación.

-Ah, ese chico- dijo soltándome y dando un profundo suspiro. –Ya veo.

-Acaba de mudarse a la ciudad- dije mientras me tocaba el cuello. No me lo agarró tan fuerte, pero me asustó.

Levantándose me dijo: -Lamento eso- y me acariciaba el cuello mientras me abrazaba. –Pensé que te habrías ido a otro lado y me preocupé por ti.

-¿Era necesario casi estrangularme?- pregunto molesto y con la mirada fija en él.

-Sabes que cuando me enojo reacciono de esa forma, además _tú tuviste la culpa,_ no me avisaste.

-…No volverá a ocurrir. Lo que sucedió es que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

-¿En donde te lo encontraste?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que en donde te encontraste con él?

-Al salir de la tienda, él estaba allí pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que él salió y me habló.

-Ya veo. Para la próxima no te tardes tanto y avísame, mocoso. No me gusta que estés fuera tan tarde.

-Sí Levi, lo prometo.- dije con desgano.

Para la cena no hice más que una pasta sencilla y sin decir palabras nos fuimos a dormir. Entiendo su preocupación por mí, pero creo que a veces exagera. Supongo que lo hace porque no quiere que me pase nada malo. Levi tiene unas maneras poco convencionales para demostrarme que me ama. En fin, soy muy feliz y no sé que sería de mí sin él.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas finales:** La dependencia se está desarrollando, sólo eso diré. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y críticas. Todo es bien recibido. Y de nuevo perdón por tardarme un poco por actualizar.

Respuestas a los reviews:

 **IloveRiren:** Muchas gracias que te haya gustado y por tu lindo comentario. Y sí, es similar a Levi Yandere x Eren Sumiso.

 **Guest:** Te aseguro que en el siguiente empieza el desmadre. Jajaja.

 **SasunaruSasu:** Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola! Sí lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo; no crean que me he olvidado de esto, no, claro que no. La excusa válida es que el semestre tenía que ser salvado y hubo una asignatura en específico que tenía que salvar XD así que bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten..

CAUTIVERIO – CAPÍTULO 4

Al día siguiente no nos dirigimos la palabra hacia el otro. Levi hacía sus cosas y yo las mías. Quería hablarle pero sólo se vistió y salió del apartamento sin desayunar y sin despedirse. Sigo un poco abrumado por la forma en que me recibió la noche anterior. No entendía nada, era la primera vez que él me trataba de una forma un poco brusca. Supongo que _yo tuve la culpa_ puesto que llegué tarde ayer. Espero que para la noche se calme un poco para poder hablar.

Pero dejando eso de lado, estaba muy contento de tener a mi mejor amigo cerca. Desde que nos graduamos he tenido poco contacto con mis amigos de la infancia y con mi familia, por quienes aún no me decido si hablarles o no. Pero con Armin cerca podría salir a conversar en una cafetería, puesto que son los lugares favoritos de él al iguales que los míos.

Pensando en ello me alisto para irme a trabajar y tratando de no pensar mucho en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

….

Mi día fue normal, sin nada sobresaliente; un día común y corriente. Hasta demasiado tranquilo comparado con otros días. Tan tranquilo que hasta nos dejaron salir temprano hoy por lo que mis compañeros de área decidieron salir a cenar en un restaurante cercano. Con el fin de despejarme le mandé un mensaje a Levi, quien no lo hizo en todo el día, para avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde. Espero que no se enoje como ayer.

Salimos y entre risas y bromas me despejé un poco, que se me me olvidó el malestar que había tenido por lo de ayer. Sin embargo no tomé nada de alcohol, puesto que no me gusta embriagarme.

Luego de una hora y media de diversión, me marché a mi apartamento. Por la hora que era Levi ya debía estar allí, así que me apresuré para llegar y hacerle la cena.

En cuanto entré vi que Levi estaba esperando en frente de la puerta con una expresión seria mirándome. Traté de evitarle la mirada mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y dejaba mi pequeña mochila por allí. Luego escuché que dijo:

—Y yo que quería hablar ahora, vienes tarde.

Me sorprendió el tono serio con que lo dijo, pero yo le respondí: —Levi, te mandé un mensaje diciéndote que vendría tarde porque nos dejaron salir temprano.

—Lo sé, lo leí. Pero yo suponía que hoy vendrías temprano porque tenemos una charla pendiente.

—Bien, aquí estoy.

—Sabrás que no me gustó que ayer vinieras muy tarde cuando se suponía que vendrías temprano.- dijo un un tono de voz tranquilo.

—Pero sólo estaba hablando con Armin.

—Y por eso quiero pedirte disculpas— dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me acercaba a él, y luego tomaba mi otra mano mientras continuó: —No debí reaccionar de esa forma, ya sabes, arrastrándote y arrojándote al piso. Pero me preocupé mucho por ti.— dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda.

—Lo sé, Levi. Sé que te preocupas por mi.— respondí mientras le devolvía el abrazo. —Sólo que me sorprendió el que reaccionaras así. Nunca había pasado.

—No supe como manejar mi preocupación.— dijo mirándome a los ojos con una expresión preocupada. —Me imagino muchas cosas que te pueden pasar estando afuera, además _tú tienes algo de culpa_ por no avisar.— dijo mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza. Él por ser más bajo que yo, ponía su cabeza casi a la altura de mi hombro, por lo que lo escucaba respirar mientras se restregaba contra mi, dándome una sensación placentera.

—Sí, disculpa por eso, la próxima vez trataré de tener siempre mi móvil con carga para avisarte por cualquier imprevisto.— dije sonriéndole, él también me sonrió levemente.

—Creo que de ahora en adelante iré a esperarte a tu salida del trabajo para que vengamos juntos. Así no tendrás inconvenientes y _podré asegurarme de que no te pasará nada._

—Si así lo crees mejor, adelante. Pero no tendrás la cena lista todos los días.

—Puedo esperar a que lleguemos para que cocines, no te preocupes por ello.

No dije nada más y lo abracé con fuerza.

…

Esa noche, luego de prepararle algo ligero a Levi, tomamos un baño juntos y nos estuvimos un largo rato limpiándonos entre nosotros mientras que se nos escapaban algunas caricias. Luego de eso, nos secamos y estando desnudos nos fuimos a la cama. Levi estaba abrazandome y tocándome por todas partes mientras yo sonreía por ello mientras le hacía lo mismo. El cuerpo de Levi era muy distinto del mío: mientras yo era un poco delgado sin mucha musculatura, él parecía como si fuera al gimnasio todos los días. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero se le notaban la musculatura de los brazos, piernas y abdomen, además poseía mucha fuerza a pesar de ser un poco más bajo que el mío, por lo que cada vez que lo hacíamos me hacía perder la consciencia.

De un momento a otro él estaba besándome el cuello de tal manera que me hizo sentir amado y seguro, y acariciando mis piernas con sus dedos recorriendolas con lentitud dejando mi piel erizada por el calor de sus manos enviando corrientes electricas por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que yo acariciaba su espalda de la misma manera. Esos simples roces se sentían más profundo en mi alma que en mi cuerpo. Luego sus labios se dirigieron a los míos y nos unimos en un largo beso que me hizo llegar a las nubes. Al rato se separó riéndose de mis quejidos al querer más, pero se dedicó a besar todo mi rostro, mis ojos, mi frente, mis mejillas coloradas, mi nariz, todo, hasta que bajó de nuevo a mi cuello.

Al cabo de un rato se dirigió a mi pecho y pasó su lengua suavemente sobre mi hasta llegar a mis pezones erectos, se levantó y con sus manos empezó a acariciar mi torso, desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, sacándome suspiros y pequeños gemidos de mi garganta. Sus manos estaban muy cálidas y su toque era muy suave que fácilmente podría confudirse con la superficie de terciopelo. Luego sus dedos tocaron mis pezones retorciéndolos para luego sentir una lengua tibia en ellos moviéndose de forma circular.

Después de un rato jugando con mis pezones fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, que ya había reaccionado ante esos estímulos. Levi la masajeó con su mano de forma suave consiguiendo que me estremeciera y me retorciera bajo él. Él sólo sonrió al verme tan necesitado. Uno de sus dedos de dirigió a mi boca y empujaba tratando de abrir mis labios para introducir su dedo y acariciarme con él.

Al poco rato de eso, dirigió su rostro a mi entrepierna y sentí el cálido aire de su aliento en mi miembro, luego sentí como su lengua recorría toda la extensión de mi miembro para detenerse en la punta causando que corrientes eléctricas más fuertes recorrieran todo mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sentir mucho placer. Con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente mis testículos, los masajeaba y con sus dedos los empujaba contra mi. Sentía que se humedecían por su saliva y por los fluidos que empezaban a salir de mi miembro. Con esa misma humedad mojó sus dedos y se dirigió a mi entrada, moviendo uno de ellos en forma circular por esa zona. Yo ya había perdido la razón por tan placenteras sensaciones en mi espalda baja y en mi vientre. Quise levantarme pero me lo impidió con la mano que hasta el momento sostenía una de mis piernas. Le señalé su miembro, que ya y él negaba mientras me decía: —No. Quiero darte mucho placer ahora. No te preocupes por mí, que con sólo verte retorciéndote por mí, haces que quiera hacerte desmayar.

Iba a replicar pero lo único que salió de mí fue un pequeño grito al sentir que dos de sus dedos entrar en mí al mismo tiempo. Luego seguí retorciéndome y estremeciéndome al sentirlo girar en forma circular y abriéndose dentro de mí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a mover mis caderas en búsqueda de más placer. Los dedos de Levi dejaron de moverse para dejar que mis movimientos hicieran el trabajo.

—¡Levi… dame… más…!

—Dime, qué es lo que quieres.

—Yo… ¡ahh!... necesito…

—¿Qué?... ¿qué necesitas?

—Yo… te… ¡ahh!... quiero… ¡hmh!... ¡a ti!

—Ruega por ello… quiero que me lo pidas apropiadamente.

Respirando profundamente digo de forma clara: —¡Levi! Quiero tu miembro dentro de mí.

Ante esto él sólo sacó sus dedos de mi interior ganándose un quejido de mi parte al sentirme vacío, para luego gritar un poco fuerte y poner los ojos en blanco al sentir cómo el miembro de Levi entraba de forma un poco fuerte en mí. Normalmente él lo hacía lentamente pero ahora no esperó ni un minuto para hacerlo. Sentí que me llenaba en lo más profundo de mí, abriendo con fuerza las paredes de mi interior. Me quedé quieto por esos momentos hasta que terminara de acomodarme a esta sensación, que a pesar de ser un poco brusca no me causó ningún dolor.

Los ojos de Levi estaban completamente cerrados, seguramente sintiendo cómo le apretaba su miembro, al mismo tiempo estaba respirando un poco fuerte. Luego de acomodarse bien esperó unos minutos junto a mí y empezó a moverse embistiéndome suavemente. Poco a poco iba subiendo de ritmo y al mismo tiempo mis gemidos lo hacían. El sonido de nuestras pieles chocando sonaba al eco de la habitación.

—Levi… más… dame más…

—Estás muy hambriento… hoy… mi lindo mocoso.

Pasó un buen rato en el que él chocaba contra mí, saliendo y entrando más profundo en mí, hasta que llegó esa sensación muy conocida y anhelada pero al mismo tiempo nueva para mi cuerpo. Siento que la mente se pone en blanco, siento mi cuerpo tensarse levantando mi torso mientras que Levi arremetía con más fuerza sobre mi próstata, seguramente él ya sintió que las paredes de mi interior apretaban su miembro; siento un gran calor y estremecimiento en mi vientre y espalda baja que me hace mover aún mas rápido mis caderas de forma involuntaria. Levi, por su parte, se tensaba y no paraba de moverse.

—¡Ahh!... mocoso…esto es… tan… bueno…¡ugh!

—¡Hmh!... Levi… me… vengo… ¡ahh!

—¡Hazlo… conmmigo!

Me tensé tanto cuando sentí mi escencia cálida mojar mi estómago y al mismo tiempo sentía que Levi me llenaba adentro. Él también estaba muy tenso y temblaba ligeramente mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos él de dejó caer sobre mí, respirando profundamente sin dejar de temblar. Sentí hasta un poco de dolor cuando sacó con suavidad su miembro de mi entrada y me abrazó con fuerza mientras me besaba débilmente mi rostro hasta que sentí su respiración pausada y profunda. Normalmente tomamos un baño luego de hacerlo pero estamos muy cansados. A los pocos minutos siento mis párpados pesados y me abandono al sueño.

…

Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos entre nosotros. Levi se portaba muy cariñoso conmigo: me abrazaba por detrás cuando estaba cocinando o me acariciaba mi corto cabello cuando veíamos televisión, me daba sutiles caricias con sus dedos en todo momento. Me gustaría que esos detalles no acabaran nunca.

Un día en la mañana, sábado por cierto, estaba en casa limpiando cuando escucho sonar a mi celular que estaba en la mesa de la sala. Me dispongo a contestarlo y escucho una voz conocida: era Armin.

—¡Hola Eren! ¿salimos a tomar un café hoy? Tengo libre toda la mañana.

Veo el reloj de mi celular y me di cuenta de que era temprano, las nueve para ser exactos, así que le dije a Armin que me esperara en la cafetería que estaba cerca del parque de la ciudad, que yo llegaría.

No terminé de hacer la limpieza, supongo que a Levi no le importará si la hago más tarde, además planeo pasar tiempo con Armin a lo mucho una hora y media, puesto que tengo que hacer el almuerzo porque Levi llega a las dos a casa.

Me baño y me cambio rápidamente y al cabo de 20 minutos estoy listo. Tomo mi billetera, mi celular y mis llaves, y salgo de mi casa, no sin cerrarla bien. Y me dirijo caminando hacia el lugar acordado.

Llego al lugar en 15 minutos y ya veo a Armin sentado en una de las mesas que están afuera del establecimiento, nos saludamos y me siento en una de ellas. Luego de pedir un café latte para él y un capucchino para mi nos dispusimos a platicar y conversar. Sé que parecemos chicas pero no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo y teníamos tanto que decirnos, él de sus libros que tanto ama y yo de los míos, que aunque no soy un lector muy apasionado tengo mis favoritos.

Luego de bebernos lo que habíamos pedido, Armin me pidió que lo acompañara en la librería para comprar un libro que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo debido a una recomendación de su anterior jefe, que era "Heart on a Chain". Pensé que quizá no me tardaría mucho y de paso podría ver que libro podría interesarme a mi.

Nos dirigimos al lugar y mientras mi amigo hablaba con la encargada, yo me puse a ver entre los estantes si habría uno interesante para mi, hasta que encontré uno que me llamó la atención: "Gemelas". La trama decía que eran dos hermanas separadas a causa de diferencias políticas de sus familiares tras la muerte de sus padres. Me llamó mucho la atención y no estaba muy caro, por lo que decido comprarlo. Mientras tanto, Armin ya había comprado el suyo y sólo me estaba esperando. Pagué por el libro y salimos del lugar. Nos despedimos y cada quien se dirigío a su hogar.

Por mi parte pasé al supermercado a comprar algo para cocinar para el almuerzo. Elijo latas de atún con pan y lechuga, a Levi le gusta mucho el atún con mayonesa. Y luego de pagar me dirijo a mi apartamento.

Me doy cuenta que al intentar abrir la puerta, ésta estaba sin llave cuando yo claramente recuerdo cerrarla bien, pero dejo de pensar en ello al ver la chaqueta, el maletin y las llaves de Levi. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que era muy temprano, las 12:30 por lo que Levi se supone que estaría en sun trabajo. Supongo que decidió regresar temprano. Me quito mi chaqueta y dejo las llaves a la par de las de él, y me dirijo hacia la cocina, dándome cuenta que él estaba allí. Lo saludo alegremente.

—¡Hola Levi! Llegaste temprano. ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí!

Él simplemente rió un poco y dijo: —Sí, pero tú no.

¡PLAF!

Sólo siento que mi cara es girada con tal fuerza que me hace caer al suelo, seguido de un dolor muy intenso en mi mejilla izquierda. Sin tiempo de reaccionar siento que mis cabellos son jalados con brusquedad que siento que me los arrancan de mi cuello cabelludo al mismo tiempo que me arrastran haciéndome golpear con los muebles. A pesar del dolor que siento no emito ningún sonido.

Me doy cuenta que de esa fuerza me arrastra a la habitación y siento que soy lanzado contra el suelo, iba a levantar mi cabeza pero esa fuerza no me deja hacerlo, puesto que empieza a lanzarme patadas contra mi torso, mis piernas y mi cara. Cuando por fin se calmó escucho una voz que decía: —¡¿Cuándo aprenderás, bastardo hijo de puta?! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a no seguir siendo una puta ramera?! ¡No eres más que una sucia y vulgar puta que sale a la hora que quiere y se le ofrece a todos! ¡Entiende que eres mío! ¡MÍO!

Al escuchar el origen de esa voz veo el rostro de Levi, la expresión que tenía nunca se me olvidará: estaba con el seño fruncido, pero de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas. Lo único que hice es ponerme a llorar.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas finales:** -estremeciéndoce- estaba llorando y temblando cuando escribí eso último. Yo amo a Levi y me duele convertirlo en una bestia, pero no iba a estar tranquila hasta hacer esta historia. Si alguna no le pareció esta actitud tiene la libertad de dejar hasta aquí la lectura porque advierto que después será peor. De igual forma si alguien tiene algún comentario sobre esto puede hacerlo, pueden criticarme pueden decirme lo que sea, yo entenderé. Yo no he vivido ninguna situación de violencia pero conozco a gente que sí, y me duele mucho hacer esto. Aunque aclaro que esto no me hará odiar a Eren ni mucho menos a Levi, los seguiré amando hasta que muera.

Respuesta a los reviews:

 **Guest1:** ¡perdón! No quería que recordaras malos momentos, créeme, no era mi intención. Más con este capítulo me hace sentir peor en estos momentos. Espero que hayas salido de eso y si lo hiciste me alegro por ti.

 **kami no musume XD:** Aquí tienes lo fuerte. Hasta a mí me dio miedo, ya empezó lo feo.

 **Iloveriren:** mientras tú no hagas lo mismo no te preocupes. Y con respecto a Levi, tiene una razón de ser así. En el proximo capítulo lo muestro. Y tienes razón con respecto a Eren, él no cae puesto que ama demasiado a Levi lo que le hace tener un vendaje en los ojos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

 **SasunaruSasu:** se pasó, y en este se pasó de verg… y la dependencia va poco a poco entrándose al corazón de Eren. Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Guest:** aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por tardar; el semestre tenía que ser salvado de alguna forma y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de leer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **Flone:** Me alegra que te gustara y lamento haberme demorado. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejar un comentario.

A todas las personitas que leen esta historia les agradezco de corazón y a quienes dejaron reviews muchos besitos para todos ustedes. Si hay una falta de ortografía o redacción me disculpo y haganmelo saber, por favor.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola! Ya ha pasado tiempo xD casi mas de dos meses… creo que cada mes actualizaré, aunque puedo hacerlo más seguido. Las vacaciones de fin de año estuvieron muy buenas, por lo que me tomé un pequeño descanso, además de que empecé a trabajar, por lo que he estado acomodandome con los horarios pero ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Les agradezco a las personas de todo corazón que han seguido esto hasta aquí. He de advertir que se viene lo feo (creo). En este capítulo vienen algunas revelaciones con el pasado de Levi, creo que ya es momento para hacerlo.

En fin, los dejo con el capítulo…

CAUTIVERIO – CAPÍTULO CINCO

Me duele todo mi cuerpo.

Mi torso se siente muy duro cuando intento moverme, mejor me quedo quieto, aunque en la posición que estoy no es muy cómoda.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero creo que es mucho. No puedo ver la ventana porque está a mis espaldas, y no quiero girar mi cuerpo porque sentiré que me romperé en muchos pedazos. Mi cabeza me duele, mis ojos arden y sé que he llorado. Supongo que dormí un poco, no lo sé realmente. Lo único que recuerdo es el rostro furioso de Levi, quien por cierto no he visto y sé que no está en el apartamento porque no se escucha ningún ruido.

Al recordar su rostro siento que los recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza como _flashes_ de cámaras. Todo sucedió muy rápido: el golpe en mi cara que no vi venir y me hizo caer en el suelo para luego ser arrastrado hasta la habitación, las patadas hacia todo mi cuerpo, menos mi cara, aunque mi cabeza me duele mucho, sobre todo cuando acaricio mi pelo para arreglarlo un poco.

Con mucha dificultad me levanto, apoyandome con una mano mientras que me toco mi torso con la otra. Me duele, mucho. Termino de sentarme en el piso levanto un poco mi camiseta. Veo unos cuantos moretes redondos y alargados. Supongo que son a causa del zapato de Levi. Al recordarlo siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y no sé por qué pero quiero que no se aparezca. Me levanto un poco y camino hacia el baño para quitarme la ropa sucia y darme un baño. Me veo en el espejo y noto que tengo un moretón en mi mejilla izquierda, intento tocarla pero me duele mucho, luego me pondré un poco de hielo. No se escucha ningún ruido por toda la casa. Salgo del baño y pongo ropa cómoda. Miro hacia mi celular y me doy cuenta que son las 9 de la noche. Dormí mucho. Me quedo viendo el celular cuando siento mi estómago rugir. No tengo ganas de comer, pero creo que mi estómago piensa diferente.

Me levanto y a pasos lentos por el dolor llego a la cocina. No voy a hacer algo trabajoso, sólo un emparedado con jugo, creo que con eso será suficiente. Cuando termino de hacerlo me voy a la mesa a comer. No tengo muchas ganas, por lo que no siento sabor la comida ni en el jugo. Observo la casa, todo está pulcramente ordenado a excepción de los comprados de ahora en la mañana tirados en el suelo. Supongo que Levi salió de la casa sin recoger nada a pesar de ser una persona muy ordenada.

Termino de comer y me dispongo a lavar el plato y el vaso que usé, luego recojo que que estaba tirado para guardarlo en la alacena. Luego camino de nuevo a la habitación deteniéndome enfrente de la puerta. Me pregunto si a Levi le molestará si me encuentra despierto o dormido. No quiero que me golpee de nuevo por mi culpa. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer estupideces que lo enojan? Yo no quiero que siempre esté molesto conmigo, al contrario, me gusta verlo feliz. Me abrazo y siento unas gotas recorrer mi cara. Me voy a la habitación y me meto a la cama, me arropo casi todo menos mi cabeza, y lloro. Lloro porque no quiero que Levi me odie, lloro porque soy un idiota que sólo sirve de estorbo, lloro hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

 _Abro mis ojos y veo que estoy en la interperie. Con el cielo completamente limpio y de un lindo color azul celeste. Siempre me gustó ese color, es muy hermoso y me inspira tranquilidad. Con mis manos toco a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy acostado en un césped muy verde y bien cortado. Me levanto y noto que estoy en un claro de un bosque. Los árboles son muy grandes y frondosos. Siento que un brazo me toma por mi torso y me obliga a seguir acostado, giro un poco mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta que Levi está acostado durmiendo al lado mío. Siempre me gustó verlo dormir, no tiene el ceño fruncido como siempre, su respiración es pausada y de vez en cuando se le escucha un pequeño y suave ronquido._

 _Me recuesto a su lado y lo miro detenidamente, me gusta la forma de su rostro, en más de alguna vez se dejó dibujar por mi, me gustaba mucho retratarlo. Tengo sus dibujos guardados en algún cajón bajo llave, tengo decidido no mostrárselos a nadie._

 _Con mi mano acaricio su rostro, delineándolo con mis dedos, su nariz, sus labios rosados, sus cejas, sus párpados, todo. Luego acaricio su suave cabello negro. Lo peino un poco sintiendo cómo las oscuras hebras pasaban entre mis dedos. Al poco tiempo de estarlo mimando siento que se remueve y lentamente abre sus ojos, para luego sonreírme con ellos. Él no es muy expresivo pero en algunas ocasiones sus ojos me dicen lo que siente. Me abraza con más fuerza y empieza a hacer lo mismo que yo con él, me acaricia y peina mi cabello. Me gusta cuando lo hace porque siento un cosquilleo muy agradable en mi cabeza. Lo peina porque según él mi cabello es muy desordenado, supongo que es verdad; no le he tomado importancia a ello._

 _Me empieza a acariciar suavemente por mi espalda mientras busca mi cuello. Siempre me ha dicho que le gusta olerme y absorber mi aroma, según él, dice que huelo un poco a canela con azafrán, no sé cómo es dicho olor, pero si así lo dice Levi es porque es verdad. Me sigue abrazando con fuerza, yo hago lo mismo. No quiero que este momento se arruine, quiero que dure para siempre. Levanta la mirada y me mira examinando mi rostro, luego me mira los labios y con uno de sus dedos me los acaricia suavemente. Siento mi cara ponerse roja, siempre sucede cuando Levi me acaricia los labios. Baja la mirada y cerrando los ojos siento como él posa sus labios en los míos. Los suyos son muy suaves y delgados, pero parecen que se acoplan a los míos. Intento seguirle el ritmo y poco a poco abandono la consciencia entregándome completamente a él. Luego siento que ya no puedo abrir mis ojos y todo se vuelve blanco._

* * *

¡AUCH!

Algo me arde en la cara. No sé que es, pero me duele mucho.

No abro mis ojos puesto que los siento muy pesados, pero quiero saber por qué me arde la cara. Lo único que siento es picor y algo muy frío pasa por mi mejilla izquierda. Con algo de dificultad abro mis ojos y, aunque al principio veo algo borroso, distingo una mano y poco a poco mi visión se aclara y me doy cuenta que Levi está limpiando mi cara con un pañuelo húmedo. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación. No hago nada, pero él acaricia mi cara con mucho cuidado mientras sigue limpiando mi cara, específcamente donde tengo el golpe.

Intento levantarme pero él pone una mano sobre mi pecho y con suavidad me recuesta nuevamente.

—No— dice mientras me empuja suavemente —necesitas descansar.

No digo nada más, pero veo todo a mi alrededor. Sí, estoy en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, pero tengo diferente ropa. Recuerdo que fui a la cama con lo primero que encontré, mas no era mi ropa para dormir, y ahora mismo la tengo puesta.

Al cabo de un rato, Levi para de limpiarme la mejilla y luego se lanza sobre mi y me abraza con fuerza, sorprendiéndome. Siento mucho miedo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y tengo la sensación de querer salir huyendo y alejarme de él. Mi cuerpo parece moverse por sí sólo porque mis manos empiezan a empujarlo para luego correr, pero él me abraza con más fuerza. Sigo empujando pero algo me detiene. Escucho que unos suaves gemidos, dejo de empujar para escucharlos con claridad. Es el sonido de un llanto.

Levi está llorando.

Nunca lo había escuchado llorar, pero esta vez llora como si fuera un niño pequeño, con la diferencia de no hacer escándalo. Me sigue abrazando y parece no querer soltarme.

—Por favor… no te alejes… no me dejes…

La sensación de miedo no se va, pero el escucharlo llorar y suplicarme que no vaya hacen que un deseo de quedarme y consolarlo nazca y se apodere de mi. Lo abrazo con la misma intensidad que él y le acaricio suavemente la espalda para calmarlo un poco. Lo escucho hipar y respirar con fuerza.

—Levi… por favor… tranquilízate.— trato de consolarlo pero es en vano. —No me iré hoy

—Pero yo siento que te vas… que me dejarás solo… no quiero… ¡NO!— me abraza con más fuerza. Tengo mucho miedo y una parte de mí quiere huir de esa habitación, pero otra parte me hace quedarme.

Me quedo en silencio, escuchando hipar a Levi mientras me abraza con fuerza y se aferra a mi. Lo abrazo con la misma fuerza. No parece el Levi de hace unos días, ni mucho menos el de ayer mientras me golpeaba. Supongo que pensó que lo dejaría. Le reafirmo que no me iré y que siempre me quedaré a su lado.

—Perdóname… por favor… perdóname…

—No digas nada. Sólo olvídalo.

—No me pidas que olvide lo que hice. Lo que te hice. Te hice mucho daño, Eren.

—… te perdono, Levi— digo luego de un pequeño silencio.

—Yo no quería… no quería… pero tuve miedo de que me abandonaras.

—Levi, yo nunca te abandonaré. Tenlo por seguro que no lo haré— A pesar de tener esta sensación de miedo y muchas ganas de salir de la habitación.

—Todos me abandonan… se quedan conmigo un rato pero luego me abandonan… mi madre lo hizo… me prometió que siempre me cuidaría… que siempre estaría conmigo… pero se fue… me abandonó.

—Levi, tu madre falleció cuando eras un niño. Ten por seguro que te está cuidando aunque no la veas…

—¡No! ¡Ella se fue! ¡Nunca quiso cuidarme!

En este momento es imposible hablar con él. Está devastado. Es entonces que me doy cuenta de que Levi detesta la soledad. Es entendible. Desde pequeño su madre tuvo una enfermedad que a pesar de ser curable, (varicela) no tuvieron el dinero para pagar por la medicina, ni siquiera para los calmantes, que son los medicamentos más baratos. Luego de eso, Levi quedó bajo el cuidado de su tío, quien al no saber como tratar con niños lo ignoraba. Le dio comida, techo y educación a pesar de la pobreza en que vivía, pero nunca le brindó la atención ni el cariño que su edad necesitara. A fuerza de voluntad, Levi pudo terminar su educación básica. Luego Kenny lo dejó a su suerte en su misma casa, Levi tuvo que trabajar en restaurantes limpiando o atendiendo personas para pagar sus estudios en la universidad. Costó pero lo logró. Luego de eso no ha tenido pareja alguna hasta que me conoció. Supongo que por las llegadas tardes por parte mía piensa que lo voy a abandonar.

Al cabo de un rato lo escucho roncar levemente sobre mi hombro. Qué bueno, se tranquilizó y que descanse un poco por las emociones vividas. Lo recuesto suavemente en la cama, le quito el cinturón y le desabrocho el botón y el zipper de su pantalón, luego le desabrocho unos botones de la camisa para que durmiera más cómodo, por último le quito los zapatos y lo arropo para que descanse. Es de día así que me pongo a limpiar la casa, bueno, sólo a quitarle el polvo.

Abro las ventanas y veo que está amaneciendo, veo el reloj que está al lado de la cama y veo que son las 5:25 de la mañana. Salgo de la habitación y al llegar a la cocina me preparo un batido de chocolate, mi favorito. Me recuesto en el sillón y enciendo la televisión para ver si encuentro algo que hacer para perder el tiempo, la limpieza la haré después. Encuentro una película infantil y me dispongo a verla, a pesar de tener televisión por cable no había nada interesante que ver. Y así se pasa el tiempo volando.

Pasan dos horas o mas, creo, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo he estado en esta posición, pero escucho ruidos de la habitación. Dejé la puerta medio cerrada para que no le entrara luz a Levi, pero escucho que se levanta y a manera apresurada se pone los zapatos, porque escucho cómo los busca entre las cosas tiradas. Luego escucho un grito:

—¡EREN! ¡DONDE ESTÁS!

Me levanto apresurado, sorprendiéndome de mi propia reacción. Levi normalmente no grita, de hecho nunca lo había hecho… hasta ayer… me quedo parado en la sala si saber que hacer. Luego veo que la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y Levi sale corriendo con la ropa a medio poner. Busca algo con la mirada a alguien y grita de nuevo:

—¡EREN! ¡¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?!

No me muevo, me quedo allí y empiezo a temblar. Levi gira la mirada hacia mi dirección y corre hacia mi. Sin saber por qué mi cuerpo se mueve solo y cuando ya está cerca de mi levanto mis brazos y los pongo sobre mi cabeza tapando mi rostro, cerré mis ojos como si fuera a recibir un golpe y me quedo así hasta que Levi llega y se detiene frente a mi. Luego me abraza con fuerza, y lo escucho llorar.

—¡Eren! ¡pensé que te habías ido!... no te vi… a mi lado…

Relajandome un poco bajo los brazos y lo veo intentar abrazandome a pesar de la postura y tal y como ayer estaba llorando. Tenía el rostro muy rojo por el llanto. Lo abrazo y repitiendo lo mismo de ayer, lo abrazo muy fuerte, reafirmándole que aquí estoy.

—Shhh… Levi, deja de llorar, aquí estoy.

—¡Promete que no me abandonarás! ¡Que no me dejarás solo!

—Te prometo que así se hará, Levi, te amo. No te dejaré solo.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor quédate a mi lado para siempre.

—Me quedaré siempre a tu lado hasta que te aburras de mi.

—Te amo, Eren.

—Yo también te amo, Levi.

Nos quedamos así, abrazandonos y besándonos. Hasta se me olvidó el dolor de mi mejilla. Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Levi. Nunca lo dejaré. Nunca le abandonaré. Nunca dejaré de amarle.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Notas finales:** Sí, lo sé. Me tardé demasiado. Estos dos meses han sido algo difíciles por el tiempo. Pero prometo que actualizaré cada vez lo más pronto posible.

Quiero agradecer todos los lindos comentarios que me dejaron por el anterior. Sólo por aclarar la idea de que Eren fuera plato de segunda mesa para Levi nunca estuvo en mente. La razón de Levi por ser demasiado posesivo con Eren ya está explicada, pero si no fui clara, la razón es que Levi teme a estar solo. Nunca ha recibido cariño ni protección por parte de nadie. Practicamente la primera relación que ha tenido es con Eren, en este fanfic. Y al ver que alguien le da amor incondicional a pesar de su carácter, es obvio que va intentar retenerlo. La razón de que en el pasado estuvo Petra o Isabel, no estuvo ni por cerca de pensarlo. Tengo las ideas escritas en una libreta aparte, así que en base a ello hago los capítulos.

En fin, les agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me leen y a quienes comentan. A los que sólo leen de igual forma les agradezco y les invito a dejar sus opiniones, cualquier tipo es bien recibido. Aunque claro, no obligo a nadie xD.

Sin más voy a las respuestas a los comentarios anteriores.

 **Iloveriren** **:** Gracias por comentar. No te preocupes, ya expliqúe que esa no era la razón. Ni siquiera estaba en mente. Ahora como tu dices, es ficción, así que aja. Eso no pasa con la OtP.

 **SasunaruSasu** **:** Gracias por comentar. Lo de las notas al final fue porque estaba llorando cuando estaba escribiendo esa última parte. Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de esta temática, y para ser honesta, me duele hacerlo, pero tengo que. xD.

 **ElPrincesoEren** **:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro mucho que te gustara.

 **kami no musume XD** **:** Pues va a ser un monstruo, y lo de sexy no le quita que me golpee a mi Eren. Tranquila, esto es paso por paso…

 **Charly Land** **:** El plan maligno hacia Levi por ser hijo de puta xD si tu miedo es odiar a Levi ten en cuenta a odiar éste Levi, te prometo que sacaré otro en proceso con un levi diferente. No te diría que trataras de comprenderlo porque eso sería darle una justificación a sus actos.

Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola!, Sé que me tardo mucho en escribir, pero las obligaciones de adulto pueden más que yo. Pero no se preocupen, voy a seguir actualizando, y de paso publicaré nuevas que tengo por allí. Releyendo el capítulo pasado me di cuenta que la escena del sueño fue de lo más cursi que se me ocurrió XD ni sé en qué estaba pensando.

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo.

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO SEIS

No puedo describir cómo me siento en estos momentos. Varios días han pasado desde ese incidente, pero creo que nos ayudó ambos a acercarnos más. Cada vez que estamos en casa y estoy cocinando o haciendo otra cosa, Levi llega y me abraza muy fuerte. Sobre todo cuando cocino, llega por detrás y me rodea con sus brazos mientras restriega su cabeza en mí, parece un gatito que quiere ser mimado. Cuando estoy sentado en el sofá revisando mis redes o jugando con las aplicaciones, él llega y me acaricia la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se me recuesta en mi hombro. Sus caricias son tan suaves que provocan que deje de prestarle atención a mi celular y pedirle a Levi que me dé más mimos. Pueden pasar horas estar abrazados en el sofá, él acariciando mi cabeza y yo su pecho.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta. De igual forma últimamente he recibido muchas llamadas en mi móvil y en el teléfono fijo. Sé que son por parte de mi familia, pero no he querido contestarlas debido a que hablaron mal de Levi. Eso no lo tolero. Levi podrá tener un temperamento pesado y difícil, pero no es mala persona, tampoco es malo conmigo. Sí, sé que me golpeó, pero _fue mi culpa el que él haya reaccionado así._

Por el momento he decidido no hablar con ellos, no quiero escuchar esa verborrea sin fin sobre la mala decisión que hice al elegir estar con mi Levi. Hasta pongo los ojos en blanco sólo de imaginármelo con voz burlona. Pero supongo que no puedo tardarme mucho ya que le prometí a Armin que hablaría con ellos ya que están preocupados por mí.

…

Hoy fue una jornada muy pesada. Tuvimos que estar como cinco horas en una reunión decidiendo sobre una campaña publicitaria de una empresa extranjera que ha decidido hacer negocios aquí. Fue bien difícil porque es una empresa que se dedica a la venta de cosméticos coreanos, lamentablemente en mi grupo no hay mujeres jóvenes que nos pueden dar su punto de vista. Y nosotros tuvimos que utilizar las redes sociales para conocer el mercado. En fin, fue un día pesado.

Lo bueno es que salimos a la hora exacta, sin quedarnos más tiempo extra. En estos momentos lo único que quiero es bañarme, comer un poco y dormir en los brazos de Levi, eso último lo espero con ansias. Agradezco al cielo por vivir un poco cerca.

Salgo del edificio y me dispongo a caminar cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo de forma brusca para jalarme hacia un lado del edificio. Iba a gritar hasta que siento unos labios sobre los míos, me tranquilizo rápidamente al poder reconocerlos, eran los de Levi quien me abrazaba por mi cintura e hice lo mismo con con su cuello para seguir besándolo. Luego de un minuto, aproximadamente nos separamos. Él me mira y me acaricia mi mejilla mientras me dice:

—¿Sorprendido?

—Sí, un poco— respondo —Cualquiera se asustaría si lo toman bruscamente del brazo en la calle y a esta hora.— le reclamo puesto que me asusté mucho.

—Discúlpame. Quería sorprenderte, pero lo hice mal. Siempre hago todo mal.— dice mientras baja la cabeza. Me siento mal por reclamarle.

—No te preocupes, Levi— le digo mientras lo tomo de la mano para mirarlo —Sólo que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Quiero tratarte bien, _como te lo mereces,_ por compensarte lo que te hice. Me siento muy mal por ello.

—Levi ya hemos hablado de ello, no te sientas mal, además _yo tuve la culpa_ por no informarte.

Diciendo esto lo abrazo fuertemente. A veces me gusta ser más alto que él porque puedo poner mi cabeza sobre la suya y restregarme contra ella. Nos soltamos y nos fuimos caminando a nuestra casa tomados de las manos, riéndome de por ratos en los que él me acaricia la mano con uno de sus dedos. Sé que tuvimos un mal momento, pero sé que pronto lo olvidaremos.

….

—A partir de hoy iré a recogerte en tu trabajo, Eren— dejo de mover la cuchara de madera para girarme y ver a Levi luego de escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— le pregunto volviendo a mover el guiso de pollo que estaba haciendo.

—Ahora te asustaste por ser jalado bruscamente a pesar de que era yo.

—Levi, en la oscuridad no se logra distinguir bien a las personas y es normal que reaccionen así.

—Por tal razón debo cuidar de ti.— reafirma —Lo hago para evitar inconvenientes.

—Levi, el lugar está cerca de aquí, no es necesario que hagas tanto. Además siempre vienes cansado y con ganas de dormir. No sería justo que te desgastes más de lo normal.— le respondo, espero que escuche porque hay unos días al final del mes en los que viene muy tarde y demasiado cansado que directamente se cambiaba y se dormía, ni siquiera comía. No es justo para él.

—Eren, sólo es esperarte un poco, no voy a hacer un esfuerzo de más.

—¿Es así? Entonces ¿qué hay de los días en los que sales muy tarde de tu trabajo?

—Pues serán en esos días en los que no podré recogerte, pero el resto sí.

—¿Y qué pasarán con los días en los que yo salga tarde? ¿estarías dispuesto a esperar por más de dos horas extra?

—Pues las esperaré, no tengo problema en ello. Además ¿por qué te niegas tanto? Sólo es esperarte fuera y regresar a casa juntos. ¿Acaso tienes vergüenza de que nos vean juntos?

Respiro con exasperación, sé que acaba de decir eso a propósito para que acepte rápidamente. —No es que tenga vergüenza, sino que no quiero que te canses más de lo que comúnmente estás. Además no creo necesario que hagas eso por mi.

—Lo hago porque te quiero y porque no quiero que te suceda nada malo, Eren— y mientras lo dice, siento que camina y se coloca detrás de mí para abrazarme, tal y como lo está haciendo en estos días. Me resigno, es imposible discutir con él y menos cuando me trata con cariño.

—Bien, hazlo si quieres. Luego no te estés quejando de que estás muy cansado, ni mucho menos cuando me tarde.

—Prometo no hacerlo, Eren.— Y aprovechando que estaba distraído metió el dedo en la olla para probar la salsa.

— ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Espera a que esté listo!

—Entonces apresúrate, tengo mucha hambre.

Se alejó sonriendo mientras yo volvía a cocinar. Tonto hombre.

…

Era domingo y ambos descansamos ese día. A pesar de que el día se veía agradable para pasear decidimos quedarnos en casa. Luego de hacer los quehaceres, tarea obligatoria por cierto, nos sentamos en el sofá: Levi recostado en el mismo leyendo un libro que recientemente compró y yo recostado sobre él con mi cabeza en su pecho jugando con las aplicaciones de mi celular. Me gustan estos momentos en los que disfrutamos de mucha paz y tranquilidad sin hacer nada. De vez en cuando, Levi me acaricia mi cabello haciéndome piojitos que me relajan bastante.

Pero no todo puede ser tan perfecto. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Era una llamada de mi madre. Me debato si atender la llamada o no, pero prefiero hacerlo porque siento la mirada de Levi sobre mí. Me levanto y contesto:

—Sí, ¿hola?

— _¡Hola hijo! ¿Esa es la forma en la que me saludas?_

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal, cómo están?

— _Pues, aquí estamos bien, un poco disgustados contigo por cierto._

Respiro con exasperación mientras pongo los ojos en blanco. — ¿Y se puede saber la razón del disgusto?— pregunto sarcásticamente.

— _¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que me comuniqué contigo. No has llamado ni atendido las nuestras hasta ahora. Nos has tenido muy preocupados por ti, Eren._

—Pues no veo la necesidad de preocuparse, yo estoy bien aquí. Todo está bien.

— _¿Estás seguro de ello? Siento que tú no estás bien, que has pasado por algo._

—Mamá, te aseguro que no me ha pasado nada malo ni grave, yo estoy bien.

— _¿Cómo te está tratando Levi?_

Me quedo en seco. No esperaba que me preguntara sobre ello. Siento la mirada de Levi sobre mi nuca escuchando con atención la llamada.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta? Él me trata muy bien, me ama.

— _Sabes que no me agradó el trato que te dio la última vez que vino contigo. Estaba controlando todo lo que hacías y comías._

—Él no me controlaba nada, mamá. Solamente se preocupa por mí y por mi salud. No quiere que coma nada que me haga daño.

—… _¿Estás diciéndome que mi comida es mala para ti?_

—Sabes muy bien que no. Levi sólo me daba consejos esa vez. Además tengo que bajar de peso.

— _¿Y lo haces sólo porque Levi te lo dice? Eren, está siendo demasiado posesivo contigo._

—Mamá ¡basta!— era la primera vez que le gritaba a mi madre — ¡Si sigues con eso no te hablaré ni contestaré tus llamadas! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Deja de imaginar cosas que no son!— y corto la llamada.

Me quedo en silencio pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar. Amo a mi familia, pero están demasiado pesados con Levi. Me entristece que lastimen tanto a Levi sólo por su comportamiento. Sé que tiene un mal carácter y que recientemente me golpeó, pero es porque teme estar solo y mi deber es hacerle quitar ese temor y haré lo que sea para ello.

Siento que él me abraza y apoya si cabeza sobre mi espalda. Quiero llorar pero trato de contenerme, cosa que no dura mucho. Sin decir nada me doy la vuelta y lo abrazo de enfrente mientras lloro. No quería llegar a esto, a perder comunicación con mi familia, pero no tengo opción. Levi es más importante para mí ahora.

CONTINUARÁ

 **Notas finales:** vemos que Eren poco a poco va cediendo el control por Levi, y todo por amor.

Es cortito, lo sé. Prometo que en el siguiente pondré más acción, creo.

Perdonen la tardanza, no tengo excusa para ello.

Respuestas a los reviews:

 **501** **:** Muchas gracias a ti por leerla, lo sé, Levi llorando da cosita. Y créeme que en muy pocos fanfic Riren se ve a un Levi llorando, quise ponerlo.

 **Iloveriren** **:** Perdón por ser tan mala con las actualizaciones. Me cuesta mucho debido a que casi no tengo tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, de que actualizo actualizo XD. Has acertado en el comportamiento de Levi. Él hace todo lo posible por retener a Eren. Sabes al principio iba a ser el típico hombre que golpea a su pareja y que le es infiel, pero ya planeándola mejor decidí darle una razón más profunda (?) de la soledad. Y Eren al verlo cederá a todo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus bellos reviews :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas Iniciales:** No sé qué decir… creo que los comentarios los haré al final de este capítulo XD.

Disfrútenlo :3

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO 7

He recibido muchas llamadas en esta semana por parte de mi madre, mismas llamadas que he ignorado, o al menos tratado. Me siento culpable por ello, pero realmente no quiero escucharla. Menos cuando se trata de Levi, entiendo que no le agrade pero tampoco es para agredirlo. Levi no se merece ese trato.

Desde ese día, Levi no ha dicho nada al respecto. Pensé que diría algo como "reconcíliate con ellos" o "vamos a visitarlos y a tratar de charlar con ellos". No, nada de eso. Simplemente me abrazó ese día y me consoló mientras lloraba por la culpa de haberle gritado a mi madre. Pero todo volvió a la rutina y mas no hablamos del tema.

A los dos días después del incidente, mi padre me llamó. A diferencia de mamá, él no dijo nada sobre Levi. Sólo me dijo que si tenía un problema y no quisiera que nadie más lo supiera, que contara con él. Mi padre es muy discreto, me ha guardado muchos secretos de mi madre, incluso aquellos en los que me he portado más ganándome un regaño y castigo de su parte, pero sin hacer escándalo, como ella. Sin embargo, en esa llamada no le dije nada sobre la paliza que Levi me propinó por _mi culpa._

* * *

Mi jornada terminó. Salgo del edificio acompañado de Marco, un compañero de trabajo y gran amigo mío, y de Zeke, mi supervisor. Hablamos del proceso en la campaña de cosméticos coreanos y estamos dando los frutos necesarios a pesar de nuestra poca experiencia en el área. Me agrada Zeke, él es de las personas a las que se les puede preguntar por cualquier cosa sin regañar o llamar la atención de forma tranquila. Gracias a él he aprendido mucho.

Afuera del edificio, él me felicita por mi desempeño y el de Marco y luego dice algo que me causa un poco de risa. Se despide de nosotros y se va. Marco espera a que lo recoja su compañero de apartamento para poder irse (por la forma en la que habla de él me hace pensar que le gusta), y yo me doy cuenta que Levi está enfrente del edificio esperándome. Me despido de Marco y me voy.

Pero cuando me acerco a Levi noto algo distinto en su mirada, normalmente me abrazaría y me besaría como en los días anteriores, pero sólo gira y camina dándome la espalda. Supongo que está cansado.

—Levi, ¿cómo te fue hoy?— trato de conversar, o al menos intentarlo. No sé por qué, pero estos silencios me inquietan. No obtengo respuesta.

— ¿Fue un día pesado? O ¿tuviste mucha carga hoy?— hago mi último intento, pero no obtengo respuesta. Me resigno, espero que en casa se calme y relaje un poco.

Me pregunto qué le pasa. Estos días estábamos muy bien, de hecho, ni siquiera habíamos discutido. ¿Habré hecho algo? ¿Habré hecho algo que lo hiciera enfadar? ¿Habré hecho mal la limpieza? Levi es muy quisquilloso al respecto, las veces en que hago algo mal referente al aseo de su ropa o del apartamento me regaña jalándome el cabello o pegándome suavemente en mi cabeza. Pero no se enojaba conmigo por un rato. Me siento mal al verlo tan enfadado y tan serio. Tengo miedo de que sea por algo que yo hice.

El camino a nuestro hogar es muy tenso, sé que no puedo conversar pero intento tomar su mano, pero él aleja la suya. Llegamos al edificio y subimos el elevador hasta llegar a nuestro piso. Entramos en nuestro apartamento y él deja su chaqueta en el perchero, junto con sus llaves en la cómoda que está a un lado. Yo hago lo mismo y mientras él se dirige a la sala a descansar un rato esperando la cena, yo me voy a la cocina a calentar platos anteriores. Una costumbre de nosotros es comer recalentado de sobras de algunos platos para no echarlos a perder ni desperdiciar la comida, lo único nuevo que hago es una ensalada y un refresco para acompañar.

Saco de la nevera unas albóndigas de carne en salsa de tomate y un poco de arroz, y los caliento en el horno microondas por plato, es decir: las porciones de Levi y mías. Luego preparo un poco de ensalada con aderezo. Preparo la mesa con los platos y la comida junto con el refresco que tenía de ayer.

Al tener todo listo le aviso a Levi para que venga a cenar. De forma silenciosa llega a la mesa y se sienta, y sin decir nada empieza a comer. Normalmente diría gracias por cocinar, pero creo que hoy es una excepción.

Yo le sigo y me siento a la par suya. Es un silencio muy tenso, sólo se escuchaban el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra la porcelana de los platos. Pasan unos minutos hasta que por fin Levi habla:

— ¿Quién era ese?— pregunta de forma escueta.

— ¿A quién te refieres, Levi?— pregunto un poco confundido.

— ¡No te hagas! Te estoy preguntando que quién era ese cuando saliste de tu trabajo.

— ¿Hablas de Marco? Él es un compañero de trabajo nada más.

—No hablo de ese. Hablo del otro. El rubio ese con el que salías del edificio.

—¡Oh! Ese es Zeke, mi jefe. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Así que es tu jefe. Pues no parecía serlo cuando salías.— dice con un tono extraño.

—¿Por qué hablas así?

—Al parecer en tu trabajo se permite que te relaciones mucho con tus compañeros, incluso con tu jefe— vuelve a decir eso en ese tono mientras toma un poco del refresco.

—Levi, no sé qué estás insinuando, pero para que lo sepas, Zeke es mi supervisor, y es quien me ha ayudado mucho desde que empecé a trabajar en su equipo. Prácticamente ha sido mi mentor.

—Y ahora le agradeces coqueteándole y ofreciéndote, ¿no? Supongo que tienes que demostrárselo de algún modo.

Eso último me hizo enfadar. Me ofende que Levi piense así de mi. Y de igual forma me lastima que no me tenga suficiente confianza ni que sepa que lo amo demasiado como para engañarlo con otro.

—Levi, yo no sé de donde sacaste esa idea, pero estás equivocado. Yo nunca haría eso.

—Yo sólo digo lo que veo. Además siempre lo has hecho. Te le ofreces a todos incluso estando conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo he hecho tal cosa?

—Cuando sonríes, cuando dulcificas ese tono de voz de forma asquerosa que tienes, cuando les hablas tan alegre a todo el mundo.

No puedo soportarlo, hasta se me fue el apetito.

—¡Yo ni siquiera hago tal cosa! ¡Simplemente soy amable!

—Pues no lo parece. Hoy lo vi cuando le sonreías descaradamente a ese maldito rubio. Sólo faltaba que lo besaras.

—Estás malinterpretando las cosas. Él es mi jefe, y por lo tanto le debo respeto. Además él ni siquiera me ha hecho nada.

—Porque tú no das el primer paso. Y siempre ha sido así. Esa sonrisa que tienes no debes mostrársela a nadie, sólo a mi, pero veo que no importa todo lo que haga por ti, a la primera vas y te le ofreces a la primera persona que se te cruce por el camino. Debí saber desde el principio que eras una asquerosa put…

—¡BASTA! ¡YA NO SIGAS!— no lo dejo terminar y me levanto de la mesa con las manos en mis oídos. Lo que más me duele no son sus palabras, sino el tono frío con el que las dice. —Yo no he hecho nada para merecer tal trato. Ya no tengo hambre.— tomo el plato con la comida que quedaba y me voy a la cocina a guardar y a lavar lo que usé. Llorando me voy a tomar un baño pero una vez dentro dejo que el llanto salga. Me siento herido. Jamás me imaginé que Levi fuera usar esas palabras por segunda vez y con ese tono tan frío y escueto como burlándose de mi.

Termino con mi baño y me pongo la pijama que había traído anteriormente de mi cuarto. Dejo la ropa sucia sobre el canasto y me voy a mi habitación a dormir. Entro en mi cama, me arropo con la sábana hasta cubrir mi cabeza y espero unos momentos a que deje de llorar, siento mis ojos pesados y me duermo. No siento cuando él llega a dormir.

* * *

Se escucha un sonido fuerte e insoportable en la habitación. Con pereza saco mi mano de la sábana y la dirijo hacia la mesa de noche, en donde está mi celular sonando y con un suave movimiento sobre la pantalla apago la alarma. Me froto los ojos para poder abrirlos y me siento en la cama. Noto que a mi lado se encuentra vacío y con la mitad de la sábana medio desordenada. Supongo que Levi se levantó antes que yo por lo que debe estar tomándose un baño.

Salgo de la cama y me pongo a buscar la ropa que me pondré hoy. Mi ropa es muy sencilla: siempre consiste en camisetas, chaquetas, pantalones y botines. Tengo suerte de que en mi trabajo no me exijan ropa demasiado formal aunque tampoco debo lucir como un vago. Luego voy a la cocina a preparar un café y me doy cuenta que ya hay una taza sobre el fregadero con residuos de café y un plato con migajas de un pan tostado. Extrañado me dirijo hacia el baño de nuestra habitación a buscar a Levi descubriendo que no está. Se alistó y se fue una hora antes. Respiro con resignación y me hago una taza de café y pongo a calentar el pan para comérmelo con mermelada.

Luego de comer, bañarme y vestirme, tomo mis cosas y me voy a mi trabajo.

* * *

No sé si irme o quedarme esperándolo. Acabo de terminar mi jornada y no estoy seguro si Levi vendrá a buscarme para irnos juntos. De igual forma no estoy seguro se me voy por mi cuenta. No quiero que se enoje más de lo normal debido a lo de ayer, pero tampoco quiero esperar mucho tiempo, además tengo hambre.

Pasan quince minutos y no hay señal de Levi. Me resigno y empiezo a caminar rápidamente hasta que logro llegar a mi apartamento más rápido de lo que creía. Espero que Levi aún no haya llegado. Abro la puerta y noto que está oscuro. Sí, Levi aún no llega. Enciendo las luces, dejo mis cosas y mi abrigo en el perchero, y mee dirijo a la cocina para preparar algo para que Levi sóo venga a comer. Supongo que tuvo un retraso o tuvo más trabajo del normal. Cuando estoy calentando la comida siento mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo atiendo rápidamente para ver si es Levi y sí, es un mensaje de texto de él.

— _Eren, discúlpame, tuve mucho trabajo hoy. Ahora mismo voy a buscarte._

Le respondo rápidamente para que no vaya hasta allá, sino que venga directo a casa.

— _Levi, ya estoy en casa, como te tardaste mucho pensé que ya estabas aquí. No es necesario que vayas hasta allá._

Visto.

No sé como tomar esto, como algo bueno o algo malo. Sólo espero que Levi no se haya molestado por haber vuelto a casa sin él.

Termino de calentar la comida y poner los platos cuando escucho a alguien abrir la puerta. Salgo a recibir a Levi. Él entra deja sus cosas y abrigo. Me mira y me saluda:

—Hola.

—H-hola Levi.— no puedo evitar sonar nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa?— pregunta extrañado. —Pareces como si has hecho algo.

—No es eso— digo mientras suspiro al mismo tiempo. —Sólo que no sabía si estarías molesto por no haberte esperado.

—¡Tch! No estoy molesto. Dime, ¿viniste tú sólo?— me da alivio saber que no está molesto por no esperarlo, pero esa pregunta me hizo sentir incómodo; quizá es por lo de ayer.

—No. De hecho, vine lo más rápido que pude. Pensé que ya estabas aquí.

—Bien. Tuve mucho trabajo hoy y no pude avisarte. Cuando suceda algo similar, tú sólo vente tal y como lo hiciste ahora. Estoy cansado.

Le aviso que la cena está lista, él sólo asiente y se dirige hacia la mesa de la cocina. En silencio nos sentamos y nos empezamos a comer. Me siento raro, como que quiero hablar pero al mismo tiempo algo me lo impide, y no sabría definir ese algo.

Al cabo de un rato, Levi termina de comer y dice:

—Oye, Eren. Con respecto a ayer… yo quería decirte que lo siento. Te ofendí de una forma horrible.— mientras lo decía su serio rostro cambió a uno con ganas de llorar. No digo nada.

—Yo… tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que te alejes de mi.— sigue hablando mientras pone su cara entre sus manos. —tenía miedo de que alejes por ser como soy.

—Levi, yo.— no estoy seguro si decir esto o no— tus palabras me hirieron. ¿Es esa la forma en que me ves?

—Yo no quise decirte todo eso, pero te vi coquetearle a ese y vi cómo le sonreías. Se supone que esa sonrisa debe ser sólo para mi.

—¡Ni siquiera estaba coqueteando! Él es mi jefe y no puedo ser rudo con él.— a pesar de sus disculpas todavía seguía pensando que yo estaba coqueteando con mi jefe.

—Bien sabes cómo soy y todavía haces esto…

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Debo dejar de ser amable con todos y tratarlos de una forma horrible?

—No dije eso.

—Pues parece ser lo que quieres.

—Yo no quiero eso. Sabes que no…

Lo miro fijamente por un rato, su rostro está afligido, claramente no le gusta pelear conmigo. Me siento mal por verlo así. ¡Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo!

—Escucha, Levi— digo mientras levanta su mirada. —Lamento haberte dado esa imagen de mi. Lamento que vieras ese malentendido. Prometo no volver hacerlo.

Busco su mano y la estrecho entre las mias. Él no dice nada pero pone su otra mano entre las mías, luego se acerca a mi cara un poco y me da un beso en una de mis mejillas. Luego se levanta y se dirige a nuestra habitación a prepararse para dormir. Yo me quedo limpiando la mesa y lavando los platos.

Al terminar me alisto para ir a dormir. Cuando estoy listo, Levi ya se encuentra en su lado de la cama. Me acuesto a su lado y siento que me abraza por detrás haciendo una cuchara. Sonriendo me quedo dormido.

* * *

Hace calor.

Mucho calor.

No me gustan los días de verano por lo mismo. El calor es exageradamente alto. A veces cuando estoy en casa no me dan ganas de hacer nada por el calor. No me gusta tener mi piel toda pegajosa por el sudor. Afortunadamente en mi trabajo hay aire acondicionado; pero no siempre podemos llevarlo a todas partes, menos a una cafetería, donde he estado aquí por quince minutos y ya me estoy desesperando.

Hace unos días, Armin me llamó para que quedáramos en un lugar para tomar algo y charlar luego de muchos días de trabajo y rutina. Nos pusimos de acuerdo de juntarnos en una cafetería que recientemente acaban de abrir en el centro comercial de la ciudad. El lugar es algo pequeño pero tiene un toque hogareño. Me gusta.

Estoy sentado en una mesita pequeña afuera del establecimiento esperando a Armin por quince minutos. Si no fuera mi mejor amigo me hubiera ido a los diez minutos de estar ahí. Me hubiera ahorrado el rechazar a la mesera dos veces esperando mi orden. Saco mi celular y me dispongo a llamarle cuando siento que llega corriendo.

—¡Hola, Eren! Disculpa el retraso. Mi jefe me pidió algo antes de salir. Supongo que has esperado mucho tiempo, lo lamento.

—¡Hola, Armin! No te preocupes, acabo de llegar— miento para no hacer sentir mal a Armin.

—¡Qué bueno!— se sienta y con un gesto llama a la mesera para tomar nuestra orden. Como hace mucho calor pedimos café helado cada uno con un pequeño pan para acompañar.

En cuanto se retira la mesera empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, como nuestros trabajos, nuestra rutina; sin embargo no le cuento nada de lo sucedido con Levi estos días, no le cuento nada de los golpes o de los insultos. Creo que es mejor que lo mantegamos entre Levi y yo. Sólo espero que no saque el tema. Al rato la mesera nos trae nuestros pedidos.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con Levi?— y preguntó lo que más me temía. Espero poder mentir bien.

—Pues, qué te digo. Las cosas van más que bien. Creo que cada día nos amamos más— respondo con una sonrisa en mi cara. Armin parece sonreir ante mi respuesta.

—Me alegro. Sabes, Mikasa me habló hace poco preguntándome por ti. Dice que no has respondido sus llamadas. ¿Qué sucede?

Me quedo serio por un momento. La razón por la que no quise contactarme con Mikasa es porque sé que va a reclamarme por estar con Levi. Ella dice que es por protegerme de él porque es malo para mi y todas esas tonterías. Mi madre es una cosa, pero Mikasa es peor.

—Armin, seré honesto contigo: no me gusta hablar mucho con ella. desde que estoy con Levi se le ha metido a la cabeza que él es lo peor para mi.

—Sí, me lo dijiste la vez pasada. Pero ¿hasta el extremo de bloquearla?

—Era eso o aguantarla todos los días con su misma perorata. Ya la conoces, es muy pesada.

—Pero ella se preocupa por ti.

—Si se preocupara por mi me dejaría tranquilo. Ya parece mi madre.

—Tu madre se encuentra muy preocupada por ti, Eren.—escucho una tercera voz a mi espalda. Una voz femenina. Me quedo congelado al reconocer esa voz.

A mi derecha se acerca una mujer joven y se para en nuestra mesa. Levanto la mirada y me topo con la mirada seria de Mikasa. No digo nada por lo sorprendido que estoy al verla tan cerca. Ella me mira igual pero se nota molesta. Seguramente escuchó lo último.

—Mikasa…

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Eren.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Notas finales:** Lo sé, no tengo perdón por no actualizar seguido. Y seguramente pensarán que esto ya parece drama de Televisa xD

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Charly Land:** Lamento por ser así. A mi tampoco me gusta hacer a Levi tan odioso. Pero tampoco puedo suavizarlo un poco. Tal y como tú dices, él está tejiendo su red para atrapar a Eren. Esto va a terminar mal, sólo que va de poco en poco :(


	8. Chapter 8

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO 8

Me siento sorprendido y disgustado al mismo tiempo.

Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero al tener a Mikasa de frente me provoca sentir tales emociones. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuado apareció detrás de mi hasta que escuché su voz muy calmada pero al mismo tiempo muy molesta.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por un pequeño rato, hasta que rompo el contacto para mirar de manera decepcionada a Armin, quien sólo miraba hacia su café. Vuelvo a mirarla hasta que rompo el silencio:

—Mikasa…

—Así que soy una molestia bastante disgustante para ti.— me interrumpe. —Cuando lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti.

—¿Preocuparte por mi?— ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? —Me llamas todos los días para decirme lo malo que soy tomando decisiones al elegir a Levi.

—¿Es que no lo puedes ver, Eren? Él no es una buena persona, míralo, es amargado, tosco, grosero con todo mundo. Ni siquiera tiene amistades, es una persona completamente solitaria.

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar su último comentario. No me gusta que las personas hablen sin saber nada de nada.

—¿Acaso lo has visto gritarle a alguien?— contraataco —¿Cómo sabes que no tiene amistades? ¿Has visto cómo interactúa con los demás? ¿Acaso has visto que me trate mal? ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que él es una persona solitaria cuando ni siquiera convives con él?

Ella se quedó callada por un momento sin saber qué decir, es obvio que dice todo eso por el desagrado que ella siente hacia Levi, desagrado que a estas alturas no entiendo.

—No, no lo he visto ni interactúo con él.— dice finalmente —Sólo lo sé porque me instinto lo dice, hay algo que me dice que él te hará daño, Eren. Por favor, sólo escúchame.

Río de forma sarcástica ante sus palabras —¿Tú instinto? No me hagas reír, Mikasa. No puedes afirmar ni acusar a alguien simplemente porque tu instinto te lo dijo. Sabes que eso es un delito, ¿verdad? Se llama difamación.

—Entonces si dices que me equivoco, ¿por qué no contestas las llamadas de Carla, y por qué me bloqueaste de tus redes? Parece que ocultas algo.

Hago un sonido de exasperación mientras rodo los ojos. —La razón por la que no he hablado con mi madre es porque siempre asume que me va mal como tú lo haces. Se mete en mi vida privada y eso no lo puedo tolerar.

—Eren, ella al igual que yo sólo se preocupa por ti. No queremos lastimarte. — Intenta tomarme una de mis manos pero la muevo hacia un lado evitanto el contacto.

—Entonces si no quieren hacerme sentir mal, qué quieren que haga.— Le pregunto ya cansado de esta tontería.

— _Termina con él_ y vente con nosotros, Eren. Es claro que la razón de que te hayas distanciado de nosotros es a causa de él.

Miro a Mikasa con una expresión desconcertante y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Armin, quien hasta entonces había estado callado mirándonos a ambos, también la miró con expresión de sorpresa. Ella sólo me miraba fijamente.

—…No habrás querido decir eso, ¿verdad?— le pregunto con un ligero temblor en mis palabras.

—Es tal y como lo escuchaste. Aléjate de él.

—¿Pretendes que me aleje de él sólo porque tú lo pides?— mi tono de voz se alza un poco y mi respiración se empieza a agitar. Siento como algunas personas a mi alrededor voltean a vernos.

—Es lo mejor para ti Eren, para nosotros; incluso puede ser lo mejor para ese Levi, quien sabe si después de todo no te ama realmente.

Es todo. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Me levanto con una expresión molesta en mi rostro, saco unos billetes de mi bolsillo y los pongo a la mesa. Solamente logro susurrarle un rápido "Lo siento mucho" a Armin y salgo apresuradamente de la cafetería. Camino muy rápido sin mirar atrás y en poco tiempo llego al departamento. Cierro la puerta con llave y seguro, y me dirijo hacia el sofá. Sólo me pongo a llorar.

* * *

Todo está en penumbras.

No he encendido ninguna luz desde que llegué a casa.

He estado en la misma posición por horas, pensando y pensando.

He puesto mi celular en modo avión, de seguro Levi me ha estado llamando o mandando mensajes, pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de contestarlos. Lo que Mikasa dijo esta tarde ha calado en lo más profundo de mi mente. ¿Dejar a Levi? ¿Dejar al ser que amo con toda el alma por tener contenta a mi familia? Porque no lo consideran bueno para mi. Es cierto y admito que han sido como tres veces en los que él se ha alterado, pero ha sido mi culpa. Él se la pasa estresado y obviamente quiere llegar a casa a descansar; por lo tanto yo no debería hacerlo enfadar de ese modo que al final de cuentas termino lastimado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y enciende las luces. No levando mi cabeza que hasta ese momento estaba recostada en un almohadón del sofá. Siento que Levi se acerca y se para enfrente de mi. Luego de unos segundos mirándome, me pregunta:

—¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? Te he estado marcando todo el día para avisarte que hoy vendría hasta esta hora a pesar de ser sábado.

Me levanto del sofá y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Luego lo estrecho entre mis brazos apoyando mi cabeza en su estómago. Empiezo a sollozar y mis lagrimas salen una vez más, sólo que esta vez se quedan en su camisa. Siento su mano en su cabeza y empieza a acariciar mi corto pelo. Le gusta lo suave que es a pesar de que es un poco revoltoso. Luego se agacha para quedar al mismo nivel y me abraza.

Al cabo de un rato me pregunta: —¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que te pongas así?

Le cuento todo lo ocurrido en la cafetería, las palabras de Mikasa y la "sugerencia" que me hizo. De igual forma le confesé que había bloqueado mi celular porque no quería hablar con nadie, aparte que lo hice para que Mikasa no empiece a acosar para decirme lo mismo.

Levi, por su parte, sólo me escucha sin decir nada; sin embargo sus labios hacen una delgada línea y logro escuchar un leve crujido en sus lentes.

Cuando termino de contarle mi relato me abraza nuevamente y me acaricia la espalda mientras me dice:

—No te sientas mal, Eren. No tienes porqué hacerle caso.

—Se trata de ti, Levi. Ella te insulta, dice cosas que realmente son muy ofensivas.

—Lo sé, Eren. Ella está loca, envidiosa de nuestra felicidad. Si consideras que ella es un peligro al estar cerca de nosotros, es mejor que cortes toda relación con ella.

Frunzo el ceño ante lo último. Es un poco exagerado decir que ella es un peligro, además, el cortar nuestra amistad no es tan fácil, sobretodo cuando ella, Armin y yo crecimos juntos.

—Levi, pero no quiero llegar a ese extremo. Es cierto que es sobre protectora pero no es mala persona. Talvés es como tú dices, está celosa de nosotros.

—Bueno, tú decide si hacerlo o no. Pero quiero que sepas que sea la decisión que tomes yo estaré de tu lado y te protegeré— y me da un beso en mi frente.

Creo que le daré a Mikasa un escarmiento por estos días, pero tendré que pensarlo en cómo hacerlo; por el momento, sólo quiero ser mimado por Levi.

* * *

 _(Una semana después)_

Hoy es un día relativamente tranquilo en mi agencia. Todos los primeros días de cada mes son así. Me encuentro trabajando en unos diseños de hojas volantes para una empresa de comida rápida. Honestamente no me gusta ese tipo de publicidad porque implica el uso de mucho papel que en cuestión de segundos terminará en la basura, pero son órdenes de nuestros superiores así que no me queda de otra que terminarlo y esperar para que lo aprueben.

Por lo general lo hacen; muchas personas les gusta la forma en que hago mis diseños: no son muy exagerados y contienen lo que se me pide. Cuando los presento siempre me piden unas modificaciones pero no son la gran cosa.

Estoy totalmente concentrado en mi trabajo cuando escucho el teléfono de mi cabina sonar. Lo primero que pienso es que es de mi jefe así que no espero a que suene por segunda vez y levanto el auricular. Me paralizo al escuchar la voz.

—Eren…— era Mikasa.

—…¿Cómo conseguiste este número, Mikasa?

—Armin me lo dio.— Creo que lo amenazó para darle este número, de lo contrario no se lo daría. Yo mismo le pedí que no se lo diera.

—¿Qué quieres? No puedes hablarme al trabajo. Me descontarán de mi sueldo el servicio al ser una llamada personal.

—Pero es la única forma que tengo de hablar contigo.

—Olvídalo.— y cuelgo.

Me froto la nariz con mis dedos mientras lanzo un profundo suspiro. Ya me estoy hartando de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos vuelve a sonar pero lo desconecto para que no me siga molestando y para no desconcentrar a los demás. Le mando un correo a mi jefe de tal decisión y tras una frase de advertencia me dice que está bien.

Al cabo de una hora logro terminar el diseño y se lo mando por correo a mi jefe para que lo revise, y me recuesto en la silla a esperar su respuesta. Saco mi celular y juego con una de las aplicaciones. Escucho una serie de gritos ahogados al fondo pero no les presto atención hasta que se escucha que la puerta de nuestro piso se abre abruptamente y me levanto de mi silla para ver algo que me dejó perplejo: La recepcionista estaba siendo literalmente siendo arrastrada por Mikasa, quien daba grandes zancadas hasta el centro del piso, luego se detuvo y la recepcionista aprovecha para jalarla del brazo hacia la salida mientras llamaba a seguridad. Mikasa empieza a recorrer el piso con la mirada hasta que me encuentra y corre hasta donde estaba empujando hacia a un lado a la chica. Luego si dejarme reaccionar me toma del brazo y me empieza a jalar a la salida hasta que me doy cuenta de la situación y me detengo soltándole mi brazo. Ella me mira indignada y me dice:

—Eren, ¿qué haces?

—La pregunta correcta sería: ¿qué haces tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar a mi oficina y empezar a jalonearme?

—Tu mejor amiga, además es la única forma de hablar contigo.— me responde igual de enojada que yo.

—En primer lugar, ya hablamos, y en segundo lugar, tú no puedes entrar así como si nada en mi trabajo y armar un escándalo.

Pareció reaccionar cuando dije lo último, pero después puso una cara de indiferencia. En ese momento llega el oficial de seguridad con un oficial de policía. La recepcionista logró llamar a emergencias porque una "loca" estaba haciendo estragos en la agencia.

—Señorita, tendrá que acompañarnos a la delegación.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.— responde de mala forma mientras todos en el piso miran la escena.

—Mikasa, vete por favor. Y ya no te quiero volver a ver.— abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se le cristalizan mientras pone cara de llanto. Me duele hacerla llorar, pero esto que hizo ahora me queda más que claro que ella no es una buena persona para mi. Aparte que creo que he perdido mi trabajo por culpa de ella.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Eren. — y se retira del piso seguida del oficial. No sé si se la llevarán detenida o simplente la dejarán ir. Me preocupa un poco pero ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor para asumir las consecuencias por sus actos. Me quedo parado en el mismo lugar y escucho como todos empiezan a murmurar sobre lo sucedido, incluso llego a escuchar la palabra "novia" o "terminar" pensando que ella es mi novia y que por celos vino aquí. No les tomo importancia y me dirijo hacia mi lugar; pero antes de sentarme escucho que me jefe Zeke me llama. Me hace una seña para que entre a su oficina y obedezco. Entro en ella y me pide que me siente, mientras él hace lo mismo. Me mira y tocándose la barba empieza:

—Sabes que es recomendable mantener los asuntos personales a un lado de los asuntos laborales, ¿verdad, Eren?

—Sí señor.— respondo con voz suave con una sensación horrible en el estómago.

—¿Sabes el motivo de ello, no?

No respondo. Si lo hago sería echar más leña al fuego.

—Es porque la empresa no es un lugar en donde se den las discusiones de pareja o discusión de cualquier tipo que no esté relacionado con nuestras actividades.

—Sí, señor. Yo entiendo perfectamente.

—Y si lo entiendes ¿Por qué vino tu noviecita a armar escándalo y a atentar contra la integridad física de nuestra recepcionista?

Lo miro antes de responder: —Señor, ella no es mi novia. Es una amiga mía. Y tiene un serio problema de sobreprotección conmigo. En verdad estoy apenado por lo que hizo por lo que asumiré la responsabilidad.

—Bien, me gusta como piensas. Nuestra agencia se ha caracterizado por ser una de las mejores de la ciudad. Por lo que nos esmeramos a que dentro y fuera de las instalaciones ser respire un ambiente de tranquilidad y responsabilidad. Tendrás que responder por los costos que ponga la recepcionista, disculparte con ella mediante una carta, y… Tendrás que dejar la agencia.

Bien, lo que me temía pasó. Me están despidiendo por culpa de Mikasa.

—Acabas de terminar tu último trabajo, lo cual está bien. Se te hará un cheque con el sueldo completo de este mes más una indemnización por el año que has estado con nosotros. No podemos arriesgarnos que esa chica entre de nuevo y se pongan las cosas un poco más serias. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor— digo al mismo tiempo que lanzo un suspiro. —¿Me puedo retirar, señor?

—Sí, recoge tus pertenencias y retírate. Pasa a Recursos humanos a recoger tu cheque y una carta de referencia por si quieres intentar aplicar en otro lado. Sé que no fue tu culpa y que tú eres muy eficiente, pero tienes que entender que nos preocupamos por el bienestar de nuestra agencia.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor; y gracias por darme la oportunidad.

Y me levanto para dirigirme a mi lugar y recoger mis cosas, que no son muchas, sólo un portalápices con varios bolígrafos, varios post tips, una cajita con clips y solo eso. Lo demás es de la agencia. Guardo todo en mi mochila y ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros me retiro del piso. Paso por Recursos Humanos y le notifico mi despido. Espero unos minutos mientras la secretaria me da el cheque y mi carta, y me los dá. Me despido y bajo las escaleras para llegar a recepción. Miro a la recepcionista. Me acerco a ella y le pido disculpas por lo sucedido prometiéndole que cualquier costo por el empujó que me lo dijera. Ella amablemente me dijo que no había ningún problema, pero que cualquier cosa me avisaría.

Salgo de la agencia y sin nada que hacer me dirijo hacia mi hogar. Apenas había pasado dos horas luego del almuerzo y el sol está radiante. Pienso en lo que le diré a Levi y en como lo tomará.

Cuando llego a casa desbloqueo el número de Mikasa sólo para decirle: _Me despidieron por tu culpa. Ya estarás contenta, ¿no?._ Y lo vuelvo a bloquear para que no me atormente nuevamente. Ya tengo suficiente de ella.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Notas finales:** Despúes de muucho tiempo. Yo creo que nadie sigue esto Ni modo, son las consecuencias de no estar muy activa durante estos meses, pero mi excusa es que estaba ordenando mi vida así que no tenía computadora. Espero que si hay alguien que todavía la sigue le guste. Trataré de ser más activa, talvés escribiendo en cuadernos para luego sólo sentarme y pasarlo al ordenador.


	9. Chapter 9

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO 9

Me siento decepcionado. No triste ni enojado sino decepcionado. Me duele el hecho que Mikasa haya sido la culpable de que me echaran del trabajo; cualquiera me diría que no me preocupe, que puedo conseguir trabajo en otro lado gracias a la carta de referencia que me dieron y a la experiencia que ahora tengo, pero nadie se puede dar el lujo de ser despedido y menos por algo en que yo no tengo la culpa y estar tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora tendré que pensar en qué puedo hacer para conseguir un empleo lo más pronto posible y no dejar que Levi cargue solo los gastos del apartamento.

Para tratar de distraerme un poco y dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, me siento en mi escritorio. Tenemos un cuarto pequepño que tanto Levi como yo usamos como oficina si se le puede llamar así. La dividimos a la mitad con la ventada en medio como marca divisoria: un lado es de Levi, quien tiene su escritorio , su librero (él ama leer), su ordenador materiales de papelería, que no son muchos, y otros muebles en donde guarda documentos. Como era de esperarse, su lugar está muy ordenado, por lo tanto yo siempre trato la manera de no acercarme para no romper ni desordenar nada.

En mi lado tengo un escritorio de madera muy grande y espacioso en forma de "L" invertida con muchos cajones en donde hay guardados muchos botes de pintura de muchos colores, diferentes tipos de papel y otros materiales de arte. Encima del mismo tengo mi ordenador, varios portalápices de variadas formas con muchos bolígrafos, unos botes de pintura (los más viejos), una impresora y una foto de Levi y yo en un mirador frente a la playa que nos tomamos a los pocos días de vivir juntos. También tengo unas estanterías en donde hay más cosas de arte. Me encanta acumular materiales de cualquier tipo que tenga que ver con dibujo o pintura, no importa si éste es un poco caro, siempre trato la forma de conseguirlo. Desde niño me encanta dibujar, me encanta experimentar y mezclar los colores entre sí para cerar otros nuevos.

Me siento en el escritorio y enciendo mi ordenador . Abro mis archivos hasta buscar unos dibujos que había hecho hace un tiempo pero que están incompletos. Para distraerme un poco de lo sucedido me pongo a terminarlos.

Paso toda la tarde así y para cuando iba a terminar mi quinto dibujo mi celular empieza a sonar. Me asusto un poco pensando que quizá pueda ser Levi ya que no tengo planeado el cómo le soltaré la noticia. Doy un largo suspiro y tomo el aparato para luego suspirar de alivio al darme cuenta que es mi padre. De seguro ya sabe todo el "desastre". Luego de esperar hasta la cuarta vez que suena y contesto.

—Papá…

— _Hola, Eren ¿cómo estás?_ — Conozco a mi padre desde siempre y cuando pregunta "¿Cómo estás?", lo hace con doble intención.

—Pues bien… creo.— no estoy seguro si contarle mi versión de los hechos o no.

— _¿Estás seguro? Te conozco, Eren. Tu tono de voz no me dice que estás bien_.— sip, ya lo sabe.

—Bueno, han pasado algunas cosas un tanto decepcionantes.

— _Puedo imaginarlo. Sabía que algo había sucedido en cuanto Mikasa llamó alterada._

Suelto el tercer suspiro hasta el momento mientras ruedo los ojos. La maldita ya fue con el chisme lo ha alterado agregándole cosas que no pasaron, la conozco.

— _Sé libre de contármelo, Eren—_ Había olvidado que estoy hablando con mi padre.

—Te lo diré porque quiero que tú sepas cómo fueron las cosas tal y como sucedieron. Conociendo a Mikasa seguramente habrá dicho mentiras exagerando los hechos porque sabe que es capaz de alterar a mi madre de los niervos para que ella me hable y me regañe.— digo ya un poco molesto. Si no me he enojado realmente en todo el rato es porque soy de naturaleza tranquila cuando se trata de estas cosas. Alterarme no sirve de nada.

— _Es precisamente la razón por la que te llamo, Eren. Quiero que me cuentes todo tal y como sucedieron los hechos; porque, así como lo dices, Mikasa ha dicho cosas bastante delicadas, sobretodo aquellas relacionadas con Levi.—_ ¡Demonios! Tenía que tocar ese tema. ¡Tenía que meter a Levi en esto!— _A Mikasa no le creo al cien por ciento porque tiende a exagerar, así que puedes contarme._

—Fui despedido de mi trabajo por culpa de ella…— y le cuento todo lo ocurrido; desde lo de la cafetería hasta lo de ahora, en ese orden. Le digo que me ha estado acosando para que deje a Levi y regrese a Shinganshina, porque ella asume que él es una persona muy violenta y que es capaz de hacerme daño. Le cuento, además, que gracias a su acoso ya no quiero hablarle ni tener contacto con ella.

Al terminar mi relato no se escucha nada del otro lado de la línea hasta que mi padre por fin habla:

— _Vaya. Claramente no es lo que ella nos contó. Dijo que quería hablar contigo pero no había podido porque Levi la había agredido—_ ¡¿Qué?! — _que tuvo que buscarte en el trabajo para que la escucharas porque Levi te tenía encerrado en su apartamento sin poder hablar con nadie.—_ No puedo creer que ella fuera capaz de decir tales mentiras.

—Sabía que ella mentiría, pero no me imaginé que llegaría a tal extremo— mi tono de voz sonaba distinto; hace mucho tiempo que no me enojaba de tal manera.

— _Es cierto que lo que dijo es muy delicado y que puede llegar a cometer un delito si abre más la boca; pero la conozco de niña y sé que es capaz de exagerar las cosas. Quien se ha puesto mal es tu madre, Eren. Está muy alterada cuando la escuchó. Literalmente estoy en el baño encerrado con llave para poder hablar contigo porque está hecha un manojo de nervios. No te preocupes, trataré de hablar con ella para tranquilizarla un poco, pero tienes que hablar con ella, si no va a estar inquieta y ya la conoces._

—Me imagino. Gracias papá. Llamaré mañana en la mañana a primera hora para decirle que estoy bien y que para que no cometa una locura.— digo esperanzado para que no haga nada. Mi madre es muy protectora conmigo y debo decirle que todo está bien y que no debe preocuparse. Maldita Mikasa.

— _Bien. Y Eren, ya sabes que por cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a conseguir empleo entre mis contactos y amigos._

—Gracias, papá; pero ya veré si consigo por mi cuenta, si no te llamaré.

— _Prometo hablar con Mikasa por su actitud. Estoy seguro que no querrás hablar con ella por un largo tiempo.—_ sí, tiene razón.

—Bueno. Adiós— y ambos terminamos la llamada.

Estoy tan molesto que no quiero pensar en nada.

* * *

Ya va siendo hora de que Levi llegue a casa. Le he mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba en casa para que no pasara por mi en donde _trabajaba_. Se siente extraño decirle así. Me preguntó la razón pero yo le dije que me habían despachado temprano.

Al cabo de una hora escucho que abre la puerta y me dirijo a recibirlo. Cuando abre ni bien entra cuando lo abrazo con fuerza y sin esperar que reaccione lo beso. Él se sorprende pero me responde enseguida. Nos separamos y él me mira fijamente a mis ojos como si tratara de ver a través de ellos. Como soy tan fácil de leer supongo que sabe que ha sucedido algo.

—Me sorprende que estés tan temprano hoy. ¿A qué horas saliste?— me pregunta mientras le quito la chaqueta y la corbata.

—Temprano.— respondo de manera cortante. —¿Podemos pedir una pizza? No tengo ganas de cocinar— le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

—Claro. Si así lo quieres. Eren, ¿está todo bien?— pregunta mientras entrecierra los ojos. Lo hace cuando algo lo extraña y quiere saber porqué. Además ya es bastante raro que pidamos una pizza en un día común y corriente cuando normalmente lo hacemos para celebrar algo o en fines de semana.

—Sí. Todo está bien.— respondo mientras tomo mi celular y marco el número de la pizzería para pedir mi orden. Mientras lo hago me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la cocina para sacar los platos y los vasos. Cuando termino la llamada me pongo a terminar de ordenar mi escritorio cuando siento unos brazos rodear mi torso y una cabeza apoyada en mi nuca.

—Me vas a contar, ¿verdad?

—…Más tarde, Levi— me da un pequeño beso y se separa para ir a la habitación. Seguramente va a tomar un baño.

Media hora más tarde llega la pizza. Abro y la pago, luego me dirijo hacia la pequeña sala para ponerla en la mesa e ir por los platos. Me decido poner una película para matar el tiempo. Escojo una policíaca para no pasar aburridos. Tanto a Levi como a mi nos gusta ver películas de acción combinadas con un poco de drama. Las románticas ni las tocamos porque son muy aburridas.

Levi sale del cuarto ya bañado y con ropa más cómoda. Al ver que todo está en la mesita sólo se sienta. Me siento a un lado de él y mientras sirvo la comida él se me acerca para pasar un brazo por mis hombros y comer con la mano libre.

Luego de un rato de estar en la misma posición y sólo comer sin decir nada, sólo mirando la película pero sin verla realmente, Levi me pregunta:

—Y bien. ¿me vas a contar o te lo tendré que sacar a cucharadas?

Y este es el momento en que ya no puedo retenerlo por más tiempo y le cuento todo lo que ocurrió en la oficina y el por qué de mi despido. Le cuento la llamada con mi padre y las mentiras que ella fue capaz de decir. Levi me mira sorprendido y pone una cara muy seria, toma una de mis manos y la aprieta contra la suya.

—¡Esto es el colmo!— Dice cuando termino mi relato. ¿Qué acaso ella no nos va a dejar en paz?— Se levanta del sillón y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro. Está muy molesto y un terror me invade. Mejor no le digo nada, esperaré a que se calme.

—¿Te hizo daño?— me pregunta mientras me toma de las manos y me levanta.

—Si te refieres a un daño físico, no. Sólo que perdí de la manera más tonta un empleo que tanto me gustaba. Lamento ya no poder aportar para nuestro hogar.

—¡Tch! De eso no te preocupes. No es lo más importante ahora. Ya verás que encontrarás trabajo pronto.— esas palabras me quitaron el temor que tenía hace unos momentos.

—Pensaba vender mis dibujos para ayudarte un poco.

—Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, sólo no te sientas presionado ni deprimido. No eres la última persona que pierde un trabajo. Además no fue culpa tuya.

Sonrío ante sus palabras. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido necesitaba saber que contaba con alguien, que no estaba solo. Pensaba que Levi se enfadaría conmigo por perder el empleo y que se pusiera muy violento.

—Sólo quiero saber algo, Eren. ¿Sientes vergüenza de mi?— ¿qué? ¿por qué dice eso?

—Levi ¿Por qué sentiría vergüenza de ti?

—Bueno, esto gira en torno a mi, Eren. Es obvio que tu familia no me quiere. Indirectamente soy responsable de que hayas perdido el empleo— dice mientras se sienta pesadamente en el sillón.

Lanzo un suspiro y me siento también mientras lo tomo de las manos. —Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Levi. Tú no haz hecho nada. Mikasa está loca, piensa que todo el mundo con cara de amargado estreñido es malo para el mundo— digo mientras le lanzo una mirada burlona.

—¡Oye! No es gracioso, Eren.— dice con la mirada toda seria para luego echarse a reir. Amo cuando hace eso. Levi no ríe tan seguido ni muestra una sonrisa en la que enseña los dientes. Soy muy afortunado por ello. Ser de las pocas personas que tienen la dicha de ver a Levi sonriendo.

—Con mis padres no te preocupes, al menos no con mi papá. Él ya sabe el mal que padece Mikasa y me ha dado su apoyo. Con mi madre yo veré que hago mañana. Está muy alterada.

—Sólo espero que no haga una locura. La vez pasada que fuimos tuvimos que irnos por las especulaciones que ella hacía por culpa de esa loca que tienes por amiga— responde con un tono muy serio en su voz. —Y si ella empieza a acosarte y a lastimarte, perdóname, Eren, pero deberé tomar acciones legales contra ella con tal de que estemos tranquilos, sobre todo tú. Mira lo que te ha pasado ahora. No queremos que las cosas empeoren.

—No volveré a hablar con Mikasa en mucho tiempo, o hasta que al menos me de señales de que ya no se le dará por acosarnos.

Es lo mejor para ambos. No queremos que nadie intervenga en nuestras vidas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Ya tenía todo esto preparado para sólo digitarlo y estaba muy emocionada pensando que quizá sólo habían pasado a lo mucho dos semanas. Pero viendo la fecha me di cuenta que había pasado UN MES! UN MES! Mil disculpas por ello. En fin. Muchas gracias a las personas que me mandaron sus hermosos reviews cuando pensaba que esta historia ya estaba en el olvido. De verdad, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

 **Respuesta a los Reviews:**

 **Charly Land:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo review. El problema con Mikasa es que ama tanto a Eren (en forma fraternal, casi llegando a lo maternal xD), que un problema lo exagera a tal grado que en lugar de ayudar a Eren más lo aleja de ella. Mikasa representa a toda aquella persona que tiene buenas intenciones de ayudar pero sus métodos ahuyentan a la víctima, como aquellas que quieren sacar del pozo a la fuerza. Y ella en parte será la culpable de que se aleje de sus padres a tal punto que no tendrá a nadie.

 **ChristinaS1412:** Awww muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que la sigas y que te guste mucho. :3

 **Sia Riddle Li:** Perdona por no actualizar, enserio. Tuve muchas cosas que arreglar y mi inspiración estaba por los suelos. Y peor es que pensaba que había pasado poco tiempo y no, un mes. De verdad lo siento. Además, yo pensaba que ya nadie la seguía porque ya está demostrado que cuando entras en hiatus pierdes seguidores, y por eso pensé en que ya nadie lo hacía :3

 **Deysi,zg501:** Muchas gracias por esperarme y apoyarme :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas Iniciales:** It´s been a long time xD No tengo perdón de ustedes :3 este hiatus fue necesario. La única excusa que tengo es que mi PC se arruinó y tuve un bloqueo con esta historia. Pero no se preocupen. He decidido hacer algo al respecto: Esta historia va a la mitad porque no planeo pasarme de los 20 capítulos que ya están planeados mas no hechos. He decidido hacer actualizaciones cada dos semanas para terminar con esta y seguir trabajando en los próximos proyectos que tengo en mente.

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza y por el hecho de que esto está avanzando lentamente. Pero les prometo que a partir del capítulo 11 viene lo bueno.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Mi cara está pegada contra la almohada y mis caderas y muslos están en el aire apoyados sobre mis rodillas. Siento la cara roja al sentir la sensación de dos dedos abriéndose paso en mi interior y moviéndose como si fueran tijeras buscando mi próstata. De igual forma siento otra mano masajear y apretar mis testículos al mismo tiempo que mi miembro gotea poco a poco manchando la sábana blanca.

Luego siento algo muy caliente y húmedo en mi trasero moviéndose en círculos sin entrar profundamente mientras que las manos de Levi estrujan mis nalgas para luego masajearlas. Siento que se separa y se incorpora para luego llegar hasta mi oido y decirme:

—Veo que ya estás listo, ¿lo quieres ya?

Afirmo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que recibo un mordisco en mi oreja. Levi se aleja y me separa las piernas hasta donde puedan. Se sitúa justo en mi trasero y siento que su miembro entra y sale jugando con mi entrada hasta que entra con un poco de fuerza logrando que mi espalda se arquee y al mismo tiempo ahogo un grito que no se logra escuchar por mi almohada. Levi se empieza a mover primero lentamente y luego poco a poco acelera el ritmo de las estocadas. Sus manos están firmemente agarradas a mis caderas y escucho como respira apresuradamente. Por mi parte, mis rodillas empiezan a perder fuerza, mi cuerpo tiembla y mis gemidos son ahogados por la almohada que cubre mi cara para no hacer mucho ruido y alertar a los vecinos. Mi espalda se arquea tanto que me empieza a doler.

Al poco rato siento mi cuerpo estremecerse, sobre todo en la parte baja. Un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo para terminar en mi miembro. No puedo resistirlo más y me vengo ensuciando la cama mientras lanzo un grito que es ahogado por la almohada. Levi tiembla también y siento como deja su semen en mi interior para después salir y dejar que escurra entre mis piernas. Mis rodillas pierden la fuerza y me caigo en la cama con mis piernas abiertas. Levi solamente se desliza a un lado y me atrae a él para abrazarnos y esperar a caer dormidos.

Nos acomodamos de tal forma que Levi está recostado con un brazo debajo de mi cuerpo con sus dedos acariciando mi cadera y su otra mano debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohada con la mirada en el techo. Yo estoy recostado en su hombro con los ojos cerrados. Mi mano descansa sobre su pecho moviendo ligeramente mis dedos y escuchando su respiración. Abro los ojos al escuchar como carraspea y luego me pregunta:

—Eren, ¿crees que fue mi culpa?

Frunzo el ceño y le pregunto: —¿Culpa de qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me refiero a que si crees que es mi culpa que te hayan despedido. Parecía gustarte estar ahí.

—Bueno, sí me gustaba, pero ¿por qué habría de ser tu culpa? No hiciste nada.

—Se podría decir que fue por mi causa el que esa loca haya ido y hecho ese escándalo causando tu despido.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir mal y triste de que piense que él tiene la culpa. Es cierto que él es la causa y todo pero todo esto es por culpa de las ideas locas de Mikasa sobre él. Una vez más Levi se siente mal por mi causa.

—Levi tú no tienes la culpa de nada—.

Él sólo me mira y me besa en mi frente para luego darse la vuelta enfrente de mi y dormirse. A los minutos siento mis ojos cerrarse y rápidamente me quedo dormido.

* * *

La alarma suena sin cesar que hace que el sonido retumbe en mi cabeza. Sin abrir los ojos muevo uno de mis brazos hasta la mesita de noche para apagar mi celular y me vuelvo a acostar. Con mi otro brazos busco el calor de Levi para poder seguir durmiendo notando el vacío que está en ese lado de la cama. Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que ya no está ahí. No me preocupo ya que Levi tiene la costumbre de levantarse antes de que suene la alarma. me incorporo y me siento a la orilla de la cama para mirar al vacío. Escucho la ducha del baño afuera de la habitación, que estoy seguro que sonará un buen rato porque Levi tiende a tomar largos baños debido a que le gusta bañarse a profundidad. Tomo mi celular para ver la hora lanzando un grito por lo tarde que era:

—¡Mierda!—.

Me levanto de un salto y me percato que estoy desnudo. Rápidamente tomo uno de mis bóxer que estaba tirado y corro hacia la cocina para encender la cafetera, poner el pan en el tostador, hacer un par de huevos fritos con trozos de tocino, hacer una salsa y tener los platos listos para cuando Levi salga ya cambiado y arreglado. Luego de terminar, regreso al cuarto para alistar la ropa que me pondré hoy para ir a trabajar. Justo tenía un par de pantalones en mi mano cuando caigo en cuenta de que ya no tengo trabajo, que he sido despedido.

Un profundo suspiro sale de mi. Dejo la ropa donde estaba y me siento en la cama con un dolor en el pecho, metafóricamente hablando. Más tarde, quizá después del desayuno saldré para cobrar mi cheque de la indemnización, y pasar de nuevo a la agencia a disculparme con Hitch, la recepcionista. Levi sale del baño con la toalla en la cintura y al verme sentado en la cama mirando al suelo me pregunta si estoy bien y le respondo que sí, que sólo estaba pensando y salgo del cuarto para dirigirme a la mesa y comer.

Ya estaba por terminar de desayunar mientras veía mis redes cuando Levi sale del cuarto ya listo para ir a trabajar vestido con traje muy elegante. Sé que por su trabajo tiene que vestirse así para dar una buena impresión, pero no puedo evitar quedármele viendo embobado. Creo que tengo una debilidad por ver a Levi con traje formal.

Él se sienta y come en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando siento que me mira. Creo que está preocupado por mi, y estoy casi seguro que escuchó mi carrera por todo el apartamento pensando que me había quedado dormido.

—Eren, ¿qué harás hoy? —me pregunta.

—Planeaba ir al banco a cobrar mi cheque y meterlo en mi cuenta —respondo.

—Entonces vendrás temprano —afirma mientras se levanta de la mesa y toma su maletín para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Quería ir a dejarle un presente como disculpa a la recepcionista. Planeo ir después del banco y comprarle algo.

—¿Por qué se lo irías a dejar? ¿Qué le vas a comprar? —pregunta mientras se detiene para mirarme.

—Porque ella fue agredida por Mikasa. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es disculparme con ella. Y no sé que comprarle. Ya veré mientras esté en el centro comercial.

—No le vayas a comprar algo caro, ni mucho menos algo con toques de corazones y esas cosas. Harás que confunda tu disculpa. —dice mientras me mira entrecerrando los ojos. No puedo evitar reírme.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? —le pregunto mientras contengo una carcajada, pero él sólo mantiene la expresión muy seria.

—No es gracioso, Eren. —y girando, sale del apartamento sin despedirse. Vaya que eso fue raro. En fin.

Recojo y lavo los platos que se usaron, luego limpio la mesa y la cocina para dejarla impecable. Ya es una costumbre mía dejar todo lo que toco limpio y ordenado. Sé que a Levi le agrada que esté así, que me esmero en hacerlo feliz.

Una vez terminado, tomo un largo baño. Como siempre me quedaba dormido en las mañanas, siempre tomaba un baño a la carrera, así que aprovecho hoy para estar un largo tiempo debajo de la ducha mientras pongo el reproductor en mi celular. Cuando termino me dirijo a mi habitación y tomo lo primero que encuentro para vestirme. Me termino de arreglar y tomo mis llaves y billetera para salir de mi apartamento rumbo al banco.

Una vez ahí espero aproximadamente cuarenta minutos para que me atiendan hasta que logro depositar el monto del cheque a mi cuenta de ahorro. Luego salgo al centro comercial pensando en qué regalarle a Hitch. Ella es de las chicas que cuidan mucho su apariencia y tiene la fama de ser un poco chismosa y que se enoja con facilidad, así que no sé qué comprarle. En mi cabeza no deja de sonar la advertencia de Levi sobre comprarle algo con toque romántico. Siento hasta un poco de temor si llego a _desobedecerlo,_ por lo que descarto las flores, aunque no eran tan mala idea. No puedo comprarle ropa porque no sé qué tallas usa y no me gustaría que terminara en la basura si no llega a gustarle o que hablara mal de mi diciendo que tengo un pésimo gusto en la ropa, lo cual es en parte cierto.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

No dejo de dar vueltas por todo el centro comercial hasta que paso en tienda de spa o algo así. En las vitrinas sólo veo cosas de belleza que usan las mujeres. Me pongo a pensar que si le regalo un kit de esos ella estaría agradecida, y no es nada romántico. Así que entro a la tienda para preguntar por uno que sea perfecto para un regalo. La vendedora me ofrece uno que no es muy caro pero que es muy bueno. Como no sé mucho del tema lo escojo y pago por él pidiendo que lo envuelvan como un regalo.

Salgo de la tienda y del centro comercial y caminando me dirijo a mi antiguo lugar de trabajo. Cuando llego me dirijo a Hitch quien me mira con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Seguramente piensa que le voy a reclamar por el escándalo de ayer o que vengo a agredirla. Sonrío para tranquilizarla un poco.

—¡Buenos días Hitch! —saludo.

—¡Hola, Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí? Los jefes no te pueden ver o pensarán que harás lo mismo de ayer. —me advierte disfrazando la amenaza de agarrar el teléfono y marcar a Zeke, mi jefe. Río para hacerle saber que no me afecta ni mucho menos que vengo con esa intención.

—¡No! ¡que va! En realidad venía a disculparme contigo por lo que pasó ayer. En cierta parte me siento responsable por no saber controlar a mis amistades.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo Eren. Aunque para serte sincera nunca me imaginé que eras de esos chicos. —y esta es la señal que me avisa que me quiere sacar información para alimentar el chismorreo con sus compañeras en el almuerzo. Me imagino que les contó toda una trágica historia del novio infiel o de la novia celópata.

—Créeme, no volverá a pasar. Al menos no conmigo. Y para enmendar mi error te traje un presente. Espero que te guste. —y pongo sobre su escritorio la bolsa con la caja incluida adentro. Creo que al ver el logo de la tienda y por la forma en que brillaron sus ojos, sé que no es un regalo que haya recibido en su vida hasta ahora.

—¡Cielos! Eren, no te hubieras molestado —exclama mientras toma la bolsa con sus manos para admirar aún más el gran regalo. De alguna forma me siento orgulloso de ello.

—Para mi no es ninguna molesta. Como dije en un principio. Me siento culpable por el hecho que esa chica te haya agredido de esa forma y quiero compensarlo de algún modo. —digo aclarándole y para terminar rápido y salir de ahí. No quiero que ninguno de los jefes me vea y piense que vengo a reclamar. Eso es mucho peor.

—¡Muchas gracias Eren! En verdad te lo agradezco mucho. —dice mientras esconde el bolso en uno de sus cajones para evitar la mirada de las demás personas.

—No hay de qué. Bueno, me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer. Que tengas un lindo día. —sin dejarle contestar me doy la vuelta y salgo del lugar. Escucho que a mi espalda se despide de mi. Me giro sin dejar de caminar y la saludo con el brazo y salgo rápido del edificio para irme a casa. No sin antes pasar por un establecimiento de comida rápida y comprar una hamburguesa con doble queso. Me encantan.

* * *

En cuanto llego a casa me pongo a hacer limpieza en ella, aunque no es mucho lo que tengo que hacer, sólo quitar el polvo. Tardo aproximadamente una hora en limpiar todo el apartamento. Ya me iba a sentar cuando mi celular suena. Lo saco del bolsillo y veo que es mi madre quien habla. ¡Demonios! Había olvidado que tenía que llamar a mi madre para no preocuparle. Deslizo mi dedo para contestar.

—Hola mamá. —hablo temeroso sabiendo que me va a gritar.

—¡Hasta que me contestas! ¡Te he estado llamando toda la mañana! —No es cierto porque he tenido mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo, pero me muerdo la lengua para no hacerla enfadar más.

—Lo siento mamá, tuve que salir.

—¿Está Levi contigo ahora? —qué raro que me pregunte eso sabiendo que es día de semana.

—No. Sabes que está en su trabajo, ¿por?

—Es que no quiero que escuche esta conversación. —me separo el celular de mi oído para mirarlo de forma extraña y me lo vuelvo a poner en el oído. A veces me pregunto cómo hizo mi padre para aguantarla.

—Como sé que vas a decirme que lo deje y todo eso, adelante. Dilo.

—Mikasa me habló para decirme que Levi te está maltratando y que no te deja salir de tu casa, y que también la había agredido a ella. Tu padre me dijo otra historia diferente, la que tú le contaste y me dijo que te escuchara. Así que quiero saber lo que realmente pasó. —por su tono de voz puedo notar que discutió con mi padre antes de cometer una locura. Debo hacer una nota mental de agradecer por eso.

—Mira, en primer lugar, Mikasa te engañó. Todo lo que te contó papá es cierto. Agradécele a ella el hecho que ahora estoy desempleado. —digo de forma mordaz sin poder evitarlo. El hecho de recordarlo me enoja.

Se escucha un pesado suspiro al otro lado de la llamada y hay una pausa. Sólo espero que no me llame mentiroso por todo este desastre.

—Hijo. ¡Cómo me encantaría estar ahí para abrazarte! Cuando Mikasa me contó su historia rápidamente tomé mis maletas y cuando empezaba a meter ropa en ella tu padre me detuvo y me contó. Es que, tienes que entender que ella habla mal de él y dice que siempre te golpea o que no te deja salir. Yo me preocupo por ti, Eren.

No puedo culparla. Es demasiado sobre protectora conmigo debido a que le costó tenerme. Pero debo hacerla entrar en razón y decirle que estoy bien, y que el hecho que Levi tenga esa cara y se preocupa por mi no significa que sea malo conmigo. Es cierto que me golpeó una vez, pero estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar.

—Mamá, tienes que alejarte de Mikasa. Por culpa de ella estoy desempleado y he tenido que disculparme con la recepcionista del lugar porque a ella la agredió. Levi nunca me ha hecho daño —ya sé que es mentira, pero no le puedo decir eso. —Si quieres, este fin de semana iré a visitarte y pasar tiempo contigo. Y no te preocupes por Levi. Iré sólo yo.

—Si eso me pone más tranquila, ven por favor. Pasaremos tiempo juntos como antes. —que bueno que logré tranquilizarla. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que a Levi no le gustará esto.

Cuelgo luego de despedirme de ella y me siento aliviado de saber que está tranquila. Con la visita que le haré hablaré con ella para decirle que todo está bien y que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Sólo me preocupa la reacción que tendrá Levi cuando le diga que iré este fin de semana solo. Espero que no se ponga pesado.

Mientras tanto me pondré a hacer mis dibujos para despejar mi mente.

* * *

Estamos cenando en un incómodo silencio. Sólo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos. Como tenía mucho tiempo hice mi platillo favorito: Lasagna, para por lo menos poder decirle a Levi todo lo que pasó el día de hoy.

Desde que vino lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme qué había hecho el día de hoy: los lugares a los que fui, lo que compré y en eso tuve que contarle la llamada a mi madre y por ende, la visita que les haré este fin de semana.

Se enojó. Mucho. Pero no hizo nada. Sólo me miraba y noté que sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados. No le hizo mucha gracia saber que iría solo y se la ha pasado convenciéndome de que fuera conmigo, pero le he explicado como tres veces que no quiero que vaya por el hecho de que a mi madre no le agrada y para tranquilizarla.

—Vuelvo a repetir: no quiero que vayas solo. —dice al terminar de comer.

—Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que es necesario que lo haga para no preocupar a mi madre. —le respondo ya cansado de todo esto.

—No quiero que vayas solo porque temo que te quedarás ahí y me dejarás solo —dice mientras intenta tomar mi mano. No la aparto para que lo haga.

—Levi, ya te lo dije. No voy a dejarte ni mucho menos abandonarte. Sólo serán un dos días y me mantendré en contacto contigo. —no quiero que se enoje conmigo.

—Tendrás que recompensármelo de alguna forma u otra. No quiero estar separado de ti.

—Ya verás que esto es para que mi mamá nos deje tranquilos. Con Mikasa ya veré qué hago, pero por el momento sólo eso puedo hacer. —le digo mientras dejo que su mano me acaricia mi mejilla. Yo tampoco quiero separarme de él. Definitivamente voy a recompensarlo.

—Prométeme que me mantendrás informado. Y que si a tal hora sales de tu casa a algún lado me avisas. También quiero que me digas qué hiciste y con quien hablaste. Tengo que estar seguro.

—Levi, por favor. Son mis padres. No me van a hacer daño. —Digo mientras me río de su paranoia.

—Sólo hazlo. Tengo que estar seguro.

—Esta bien. Lo haré.

Luego de la cena nos preparamos para ir a dormir. Sólo que yo tardo un largo rato en quedarme dormido.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Vuelvo a repetir que voy a estar actualizando cada dos semanas para ya terminar con esta historia. Espero que ese rango de tiempo funcione y que no me atrase por los compromisos que tengo como adulta Me dicen qué les pareció y de antemano les agradezco por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Nos leemos pronto :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas inciales:** ¡Hola gentes! Lo prometido es deuda y traigo el cap 11 de esta historia. Para serles honesta en que casi decido borrarla porque una parte de mi me decía que no sería capaz de hacer una historia de esta temática, pero hablando con unas personas muy lindas me hicieron entender que debo terminar esta historia. Además se siente bien feo eliminar una historia inconclusa. Ya lo he hecho y sentí que me fallé a mi misma. Por lo tanto esta historia seguirá hasta el final xD

 **Advertencias:** Violencia al final del capítulo. Creo que es necesario hacer saber esto.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO ONCE

 _(Tres meses después)_

Una nueva hoja arrojada a la basura. No importa cuanto lo intente, no logro hacer el tono perfecto. Y ya no quiero desperdiciar más hojas, sobre todo esas que son muy caras. Me encuentro haciendo una pintura de acuarela que esta mañana se me ocurrió hacer. Vi unas fotos de la aurora boreal en Noruega y me fascinó los tonos verdes y celestes que tenía, por lo que quise recrearla dibujando un bosque nevado y usando acuarelas; pero ya es el quinto intento y no logro hacer bien ese tono. Ya es bien tarde, incluso me he perdido el almuerzo por estar haciendo esto.

Todos los días así son. Me levanto unos minutos más tarde que Levi y mientras éste está en la ducha, yo hago el desayuno. Luego comemos y cuando él se va a trabajar, yo hago limpieza. Al terminar me siento en mi escritorio a hacer dibujos y paisajes, aunque estos últimos los hago a mano. Luego le tomo una foto y las subo a mis redes sociales. Desde entonces mucha gente me ha pedido que les haga dibujos similares a cambio de un poco de dinero. Unos digitales y otros manuales, aunque estos últimos prefiero venderlos en forma de álbum. No es mucho lo que gano, pero desde tres meses sirve para comprarme más instrumentos de arte.

Todos los días son así, ya que no he conseguido trabajo, pero tampoco he hecho yo el intento de buscar. De alguna forma u otra he encontrado consuelo en mis dibujos. Me siento relajado y tranquilo, ni siquiera siento el pasar del tiempo. Cuando me doy cuenta que ya es tarde. A lo que me recuerda que tengo que marcarle a Levi. Desde que me quedo en casa él me ha pedido que todos los días, a esta hora le llame para hacerle saber que estoy bien o por alguna novedad, cosa que casi nunca ocurre.

A veces hablo por teléfono con mi madre. Desde la última vez que fui a visitarla, hemos hecho un acuerdo de hablarle regularmente para platicar con ella. Gracias a Mikasa, no ha estado tranquila a pesar de que ella lo niega. Mi papá la conoce muy bien y yo también, por lo que no puede mentirnos. Mikasa lo que ha hecho es alterar los nervios de mi madre.

Hablando de ella, desde esa vez no le he hablado. Armin me cuenta que ha estado preguntando por mi, pero él siempre le dice que estoy bien y que por favor que no me moleste, ni siquiera que se digne en acercarse (fue un favor que le pedí para no tener que dirigirle la palabra). En casa de mis padres igual, mi padre no deja que se acerque ya que le recalca que su presencia pone muy incómoda a mi madre y que mucho daño ha causado. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra venir a mi casa e intentar entrar a la fuerza.

Después de hablar con Levi, me levanto de mi escritorio y me estiro para que la sangre circule nuevamente por mi cuerpo. Luego me voy a la cocina y me preparo un emparedado. No tengo ganas de cocinar y deseo lograr hacer esa pintura. Algo sencillo con un poco de jugo y de nuevo a eso. Tengo que lograr hacer el tono ideal sí o sí.

* * *

Luego de toda una tarde de fracasos logré terminar esta pintura. Me costó pero al fin pude. Me doy cuenta que son las seis de la tarde por lo que Levi no tardará en llegar. Ordeno y limpio toda mi mesa y dejo la pintura en medio de esta para que termine de secar. Me dirijo a la cocina para hacer la cena. Abro el refrigerador y veo lo que tengo. No es mucho, pero creo que a Levi no le importará que comamos pasta. Tenemos días de no comer eso. Pongo los fideos en agua y preparo la salsa. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos ya tengo la cena hecha. Preparo la mesa con los platos y espero a Levi en el sillón mientras subo la foto de la pintura en mis redes. No soy muy reconocido, pero a los pocos seguidores que tengo les gusta lo que hago, y esta vez no es la excepción. A los pocos minutos tengo muchos _likes_ y comentarios.

La puerta se abre y entra Levi. Deja sus cosas en el perchero y mueble que está a un lado. Se frota los ojos. Está cansado. Cuando es así sólo come y se duerme. Yo me quedo un rato jugando con mi teléfono.

Sin decir nada me levanto y le sirvo en su plato un poco de pasta junto con un vaso de jugo de frutas. Él sólo se sienta y come. Yo me sirvo y me pongo a comer en silencio.

—¿Qué has hecho en todo el día? —pregunta cortando el silencio.

—Bueno, sólo me he estado matando con una pintura. —le respondo antes de llevarme un bocado a la boca.

—¿Sólo eso en todo el día? —pregunta extrañado.

—Pues me costó mucho y hasta hace un rato lo acabo de terminar. —le respondo un poco molesto.

—¿Al menos hiciste la limpieza?

—Levi, es lo primero que hago después de irte en las mañanas. Para que veas lo mucho que me costó iré a traértela. —y me levanto de la mesa para ir a mi escritorio y recoger la pintura ya seca para enseñársela. —¿Ves? Fue muy difícil.

Levi toma el papel en sus dedos y solo la mira para dejarla a un lado. Cosa que me molestó mucho.

—No parece ser la gran cosa. Pudiste haberlo terminado en un rato, no llevarte todo el día.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? Nunca me habías dicho nada sobre mis dibujos. Sé que no te gusta el arte pero no me habías dicho que está feo. —me siento herido. A pesar de que a Levi no le gusta el arte ni la pintura (ni siquiera es bueno en ello), jamás me había despreciado alguna de mis creaciones ni a verlas de menos.

—Nada. Sólo tuve un mal día. —responde mientras se levanta y pone el plato en el fregadero.

—Pues entonces no te desquites conmigo. —le digo a sus espaldas muy molesto, pero simplemente me ignora. Me levanto y recojo todo lo de la mesa para lavarlos. Luego llevo mi pintura a mi escritorio y antes de dejarla ahí me quedo observando: a mí me gusta como me quedó, pero, ¿y si Levi tiene razón? ¿Y si en verdad está feo? Creo que lo intentaré recrear de nuevo y mejorarlo porque si a Levi no le pareció gran cosa entonces no lo será para nadie.

* * *

 _(Unos días después)_

Recreé el dibujo una y otra vez. Siempre que queda igual. Incluso intenté hacerlo en digital pero quedó peor que el original. Esto es frustrante. El propio reto que me pongo y no lograré hacerlo. Nunca había dibujado auroras boreales hasta ahora que vi esas fotos y me pareció buena idea para mejorar mi estilo, pero no me sale.

Desde esa vez que Levi me dijo eso y sin tirar el original, le he enseñado a Levi cada ejemplo que he hecho para que de el visto bueno, pero parece que ninguno le agrada. Sólo medio lo mira y dice que al menos el original era mejor, pero que mejor me dedicara a lo que hacía antes: mini cómics.

Desde que empecé hice eso. Tiras cómicas que vendía y ganaba dinero por ello, pero quiero crecer, intentar algo nuevo. Una vez le mandé una foto a Armin y me dijo que esta increíble, pero desde las palabras de Levi yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Hoy es fin de semana, por lo que Levi está en casa descansando. Se encuentra en la sala recostado viendo una película. Como no tengo ganas de cocinar le he pedido que ordene comida china y la estamos esperando.

—¡Oye Eren! Ven aquí. —me llama y me dirijo a la sala.

—¿Qué pasa? —le respondo mientras me estiro luego de estar sentado tanto tiempo. Él levanta la mirada y hace una mueca de disgusto.

—Estás hecho un desastre. Ve a bañarte o algo.

Lo miro extrañado sabiendo que yo me baño temprano, a un rato después del desayuno, aunque cabe destacar que ahora mismo tengo mi camiseta que uso para pintar, y está toda manchada. Hoy no quiero discutir por lo que le sigo la corriente.

—Lo haré luego, ¿qué quieres?

—Sólo quería que viéramos esta película juntos mientras viene la comida, pero ahora que te veo quiero que te vayas a bañar primero.

—Sólo es la camiseta, Levi puedo quitármela en cualquier momento.

—Entonces hazlo. No creas que voy a tocar esa cosa. —enserio Levi, tu locura por la limpieza me enferma. Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme y dejo la sucia en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Cuando regreso me siento a la par de Levi y vemos la película juntos, aunque yo no le pongo atención. Al rato llega la comida que ordenamos y nos disponemos a comer.

Al rato Levi me pregunta: —Eren, ¿has intentado buscar trabajo en estos meses?

—No. Como he estado ocupado no he buscado. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —¿qué querrá decirme?

—Es que veo que no necesitas trabajar en realidad. Con lo que yo gano alcanza, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero el parte del dinero que yo ganaba lo destinaba a los gastos para que no cargues con todo. —¿acaso quiere pedirme que ya no trabaje?

—Ya te lo dije, yo gano más que suficiente para mantenernos. Además con las cosas que haces ganas dinero, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no es suficiente. Al menos no como antes. Además, habíamos prometido que iríamos de viaje al final de este año. Por eso estábamos ahorrando. —le recalco. Le había dicho a Levi que quería pasar unos días en el mar al finalizar el año. Como nunca he ido de niño porque nuestro país no tiene salida al mar, había pensado que sería una buena idea. Pero ahora que perdí el trabajo no he podido ahorrar tanto como antes.

—Nos las arreglaremos. Además el que pases tiempo en casa te ayudará a mejorar lo que haces.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo hago mal? —le pregunto un poco ofendido.

—Pues perfecto no es. Te hace falta mucha práctica. En casa podrás hacerlo —y es aquí donde caigo en cuenta que él se está contradiciendo.

—Pero Levi, la otra noche te enfadaste sólo porque usé toda la tarde haciendo una sola pintura. Y ahora me dices que debería mejorar y dedicarme a eso.

—Esa vez fue porque tuve un mal día. Estaba cansado. —trata de explicar. Pero tengo otra razón para empezar a buscar.

—Y si en el hipotético caso te despiden, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que vivir de algo, Levi.

—Eso no va a suceder. Y si sucede pues nos las arreglaremos. —respondió con toda seguridad

—Además, ¿cuál es tu insistencia en que yo no trabaje afuera? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Ninguna, sólo pienso en lo mucho que te gusta pintar y todas esas cosas, además desde que saliste de la universidad e incluso antes has trabajado. Es bueno tomarte un descanso.

—Lo dice el hombre que trabaja como loco y se estresa todos los días.

—Y no quiero que te pase eso. Además estando en casa me ayudas a tener todo limpio y ordenado, a excepción de tu escritorio, pero mientras no toques mis cosas con pintura todo estará bien.

Lo pienso por unos minutos. En parte Levi tiene razón. Sólo me he pasado trabajando haciendo diseños. Además si estoy en casa puedo concentrarme y mejorar mis técnicas que ya estaban abandonadas e intentar otras nuevas. Pero no quisiera dejar de trabajar para toda mi vida. Talves si es por un año puede que funcione.

—Esta bien, Levi —le respondo dando un largo suspiro. —Me quedaré aquí. —sonríe y me abraza. —Pero sólo será por un tiempo, como un año lo más.

—De acuerdo.

—Además quería pedirte que me dejaras tener una mascota para no sentirme solo. Un gatito estaría bien.

Se queda en silencio mientras me mira. Luego sonríe y me hace feliz saber que tendré un gatito hasta que…

—Eso no será posible.

¿Qué?

—¿Pero por qué? —¡demonios! Por un momento pensé que iríamos a adoptar un gatito.

—Los animales ensucian mucho y los gatos tiran pelusa por todos lados. Además apestan. —eso es ridículo.

—Obviamente será un gatito muy bien cuidado. Si a ti no te gustan yo me haré completamente responsable de él.

—He dicho que no Eren, y no insistas. No se va a poder. —se levanta a dejar la basura en su lugar mientras yo me quedo con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

 _(Al día siguiente)_

Me rindo con esta pintura. Definitivamente me quedaré con la primera que hice. No me sale de nuevo. ¡Qué frustrante!

Mejor decido a intentar con otra completamente distinta. Tomo mi lápiz suave y hago el boceto para guiarme cuando empiece a pintar. Estoy tan concentrado que no siento pasar el tiempo y un sonido del timbre de la puerta me saca del trance. Me levanto para ver quien es y me doy cuenta que es el cartero, supongo que trae algo que Levi seguramente pidió. Le abro, me deja el paquete, que era muy grande, me pide que firme de recibido y se retira. Cierro la puerta y con cuidado muevo el paquete hasta llevarlo a la mesita frente al televisor. Me pica la curiosidad por ver qué es, por lo que lo reviso las etiquetas que tiene pegado en frente, es una mesa que se puede armar. Según el diseño es una mesa o estantería para poner cosas. Me pregunto por qué Levi la compro. Se lo diré cuando lo llame.

Voy a traer mi celular para avisarle cuando veo que Armin me está texteando preguntándome sobre unas cosas e invitándome a ir a una exposición en un museo. No le confirmo que iré, pero sabe que estaré ahí avisándole antes. Luego me llama mi mamá y me entretengo con ella. cuando cuelga vuelvo a mi trabajo.

El tiempo vuela y cuando me vengo a dar cuenta son las seis de la tarde. Como parte de la rutina arreglo todo y preparo la cena. Cuando veo el paquete en la mesita me doy un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Se me había olvidado por completo llamar a Levi! Sólo espero que no se enoje.

La puerta se abre y entra Levi. Salgo a recibirlo con un beso y un abrazo. Él me responde igual. Cuando entra hasta la sala se percata del paquete y con una mirada me pregunta a lo que yo le respondo:

—Ah, eso lo vino a dejar el cartero hoy en la mañana. —le digo mientras me río, él sólo se queda serio.

—¿Hoy en la mañana?

—Sí, hoy en la mañana.

—¿En qué habíamos quedado, Eren? Acordamos que me ibas a avisar por si pasa algo. —¡oh no! Está molesto.

—Lo sé, pero se me olvidó por completo. Lo lamento. No volverá a pasar.

—Seguramente te divertiste mucho con ese cartero como para que se te haya olvidado. —¿qué? De qué habla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo que tú le pusiste esa cara y empezaste a ofrecértele, ¿no? Él entró y estuvieron divirtiéndose ¿verdad? —se acerca lentamente hacia mi y yo siento que me hago pequeño. Sin embargo, me ofenden sus palabras.

—Estás imaginándote cosas que no son, Levi. El tipo sólo vino a dejar ese paquete, que para empezar ni siquiera me dijiste nada sobre él y se fue. Eso es todo. No es necesario que me insultes de esa forma. Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que yo soy incapaz de serte infi…

¡PLAF!

Siento mi cuerpo irse de lado y caerse al suelo. Siento un dolor inmenso en mi cara que lo único que puedo hacer es sostenerme con una mano. Luego siento un tirón en mi cabeza y con una gran fuerza me levanta.

—¡Te he dicho que NO dejes entrar a nadie! —me grita en la cara. Yo sólo puedo llorar.

—Levi, ¡cálmate! ¡ya te dije lo que pasó!

—¡No te creo nada! ¡Ahora ven acá!

Sin dejar de tirar de mi pelo, me levanta y me lleva al cuarto. Me quita la ropa a tirones a pesar de que yo hago fuerzas para no dejarme pero es imposible. Me invade un terror horrible pensando en que posiblemente me haga algo horroroso. Me empuja a la cama y no dejo de temblar hasta que pone la sábana encima y me grita: —¡Ahora DUÉRMETE Pedazo de mierda!

Sólo consiguió que llorara más. Me cubro con la sábana en la cabeza y al cabo de un rato siento que se recuesta a mi lado pero sin acercarse a mi. Apaga las luces y sólo me queda llorar en silencio mientras mi cara me duele a horrores. Luego de un largo rato escucho que dice:

—Todo esto es tu culpa mocoso. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si me hubieras avisado. ¿Qué no entiendes que tengo miedo de que alguien te separe de mi lado? Al parecer sólo te entra en un oído y te sale por el otro. Y deja de llorar. Quiero descansar.

No le respondo. Sólo me quedo ahí dejando que mis lágrimas salgan, sus palabras rondándome en mi cabeza hasta que quedan bien marcadas.

Ha sido mi culpa, mía y sólo mía.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿qué les puedo decir? Simplemente lo siento mucho. A mi también me costó escribir esto


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas iniciales:** ¡Hola gentes! Les traigo el capítulo 12 de esta historia. Pido disculpas de antemano porque se viene algo feo. A mi también me duele que Eren pase por todo esto.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia. Out of Character.

* * *

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO 12

Ya han pasado como dos horas desde que Levi se fue al trabajo. No tengo ánimos de levantarme de la cama, ni siquiera tengo ganas de desayunar. Levi vino e intentó jalarme de la cama para que le preparara algo para que comiera pero al simple toque en mi mano hizo que lo jalara e intentara taparme con las sábanas. Él sólo se fue.

No dormí en toda la noche. A pesar de que Levi me dijo que me callara no pude, aunque traté de ser silencioso. Sin embargo, toda la noche sentí que mis ojos estaban húmedos y que por más que intentara, no podía dejar de llorar.

Me duele mi cara. Ni siquiera puedo tocarla sin sentir un dolor muy intenso. Supongo que amanecí con un gran moretón en la cara. El simple hecho de recordarlo hace que me mis ojos vuelvan a humedecerse y sin poder evitarlo, lloro sonoramente. Mi mente es un caos: una parte de mi me dice que yo no hice nada malo, que yo simplemente tomé el correo. Ni siquiera fui amable con el cartero; pero otra parte de mi me dice que sí soy culpable porque provoqué a Levi, porque lo hice enojar. Por eso me _merezco_ esto.

Sin mucho ánimo me levanto de la cama. Como dormí con la misma ropa que usé ayer no me la quito. Sólo voy al baño a lavarme mis dientes. Me miro en el espejo y una vez más rompo a llorar. Tengo un enorme moretón en la cara. Cuando lo toco no puedo evitar sisear de dolor. Con mucho dolor logro lavar mis dientes y voy a la cocina a sacar un trozo de hielo para envolverlo en una manta y colocármelo en la cara. Hago un enorme esfuerzo por contener el dolor mientras paso el hielo en forma circular para bajar lo morado. Además temo que alguien me vea así. Ni siquiera Levi.

Me preparo un tazón con cereal y me siento en la mesa, pero sólo juego con la cuchara tomando poco a poco sin muchas ganas. No tengo hambre pero logro al menos consumir a la mitad y el resto lo tiro a la basura. Luego me siento en el sillón con el trozo de hielo en la cara. Ya la siento adormilada por lo que me lo quito y me lo toco con los dedos notando que la hinchazón ya bajó.

Me dirijo a mi escritorio y corto una hoja de papel para empezar a dibujar cualquier cosa, pero al rato la hoja sigue en blanco. Junto mis rodillas hasta mi pecho mientras no dejo de mirar a la hoja pensando y pensando en qué dibujar pero nada, al parecer mi mente está en blanco.

Miro mi celular y me doy cuenta que ya se está acercando la hora del almuerzo pero nuevamente no tengo ganas de comer nada. Ni siquiera mi estómago hace sonidos de hambre. Lo único que pasa por mi mente una y otra vez es el intenso dolor del golpe que Levi me dio. Sin querer nuevamente empiezo a llorar. ¡Levi me prometió que ya no me haría nada! ¡Incluso yo le afirmé que no me separaría de su lado! ¡Tengo que hacerle entender que yo sería incapaz de serle infiel! ¡YO AMO MUCHO A LEVI Y SERÍA INCAPAZ DE ABANDONARLO!

Escondo mi cara entre mis rodillas y tal como anoche y hace unas horas, lloro desconsoladamente. Siento un enorme nudo en mi pecho y ni siquiera sé como hacer para dejar de sentir tal sensación. Mi teléfono suena en ese instante pero no levanto mi mano para contestar hasta que cuelga pero nuevamente empieza a sonar. Cansado de ese sonido irritante, levanto mi mano para colgar y ponerlo en modo avión cuando ve que es Levi. Siento un enorme bajón en mi estómago, empiezo a temblar y a respirar de forma rápida. Empiezo a sudar y tomo mi celular para contestar.

—S-sí, Levi— contesto sin dejar de temblar.

— _¿Por qué carajos no contestabas?—_ pregunta desde el otro lado de la línea con un tono molesto y pausado.

—P-perdón. N-no lo había escuchado— miento pero creo que no sirvió. El miedo no me deja hacerlo.

— _Mientes.—_ sisea — _De seguro saliste sin mi permiso a ofrecértele a todos, ¿no?_

—¡No! —sin evitarlo, alzo la voz, aunque no dejo de sentir temor. —He estado toda la mañana en cama y sentado en mi escritorio.

— _Pero tienes el teléfono. Seguramente has estado hablando con uno de ellos —_ mi pierna se mueve de forma muy rápida. Tengo que hacerle entender que no he hecho nada malo.

—De verdad te lo juro. No he salido, no he hablado con nadie. Ni siquiera he hecho nada malo —le aseguro rogando al cielo para que me crea.

— _Hmm. Ya veremos. Llegaré temprano. —_ y sólo se escucha el tono final de la llamada.

Dejo mi teléfono a la par del escritorio y me abrazo a mí mismo temblando. No sé qué habrá visto Levi para que empiece a pensar así.

* * *

Ya son las dos de la tarde y sigo sentado en mi silla frente al escritorio, frente a una hoja en blanco y mi mente hecha un caos. Definitivamente no es mi día. Sin embargo, la hinchazón del golpe en mi cara ya bajó, aunque no deja de estar morado.

He sentido el día demasiado lento. Me duelen los ojos y sé que para mañana tendré unas grandes ojeras. Y a pesar de que pienso y pienso en el comportamiento de Levi, no encuentro una razón lógica del porqué actúa así. Sólo espero que se le pase rápido.

Mi teléfono ha sonado cada rato pero no hice el intento de contestar. Seguramente es Armin, él es la persona con quien más hablo. Tampoco he revisado mis redes. No tengo ánimos de nada, y ya me duele la cabeza de tanto llorar.

Y el sonido que se escucha en el apartamento de al lado sólo hace que el dolor de cabeza sea más intenso y me irrite más. Desde antes de la hora del almuerzo se ha estado escuchando sonidos de cosas pesadas, como si alguien las estuviera cargando y simplemente acomodado por ahí. Luego se escuchan que se arrastran otras cosas. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el apartamento del lado izquierdo ha estado vacío desde hace mucho tiempo; de hecho, creo que hasta el momento nadie lo ha usado desde que se construyó el edificio. El apartamento que está al lado derecho lo ocupa una señora que no habla con nadie.

Supongo que tendremos nuevos vecinos. Sólo espero que no se les ocurra venir a saludar.

Pero hablé demasiado rápido.

Entre tanto ruido se escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Me levanto y empiezo a temblar nuevamente. Me acerco a la puerta y escucho que tocan otra vez pero sólo me quedo mirando el pomo debatiendo conmigo mismo si abro o no, recordando lo que pasó ayer y el dolor en mi cara vuelve a sentirse como un amargo recordatorio de lo que me puede ocurrir si abro la puerta. Siguen tocando insistentemente pero no dejo de temblar hasta que el sonido de la puerta se vuelve desesperante y levanto la mano la mano para abrirla haciendo una nota mental de avisarle a Levi cuando la otra persona se marche.

Abro la puerta y lo que más me temía, un hombre alto y rubio está del otro lado. Estaba por marcharse. Seguramente pensó que no había nadie. Se me queda viendo con sus cejas gruesas levantadas y siento sus ojos azules mirar mi golpe. Frunco el ceño dándole a entender que no me gusta su mirada y parece darse cuenta de ello ya que aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento. Pensaba que no había nadie en casa. —adiviné. —Me llamo Erwin Smith y soy su nuevo vecino. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien. —y levanta la mano esperando para estrecharla con la mía. Lo hago lentamente mientras bajo la mirada.

—Soy Eren —me presento sin mucho ánimo. Quiero que se vaya.

—Es un placer. Puede que lo siga molestando. No conozco a nadie ni a nada de la zona. Espero que me disculpe por ello. —dice con una sonrisa como si no es capaz de ver que me está incomodando.

—No se preocupe por eso.

—Bueno, ya no lo molesto más. Nos vemos. —y dando una vuelta se va por la izquierda a ayudar a los trabajadores con sus cosas. Esa fue la despedida más incómoda para mi.

Cierro la puerta y rápidamente corro hacia el escritorio para tomar mi teléfono y mandarle un mensaje a Levi de lo ocurrido. Sintiendo el veloz golpeteo de mi corazón en mi pecho, espero mientras ve el mensaje. A los segundos me deja en visto y estoy esperando impacientemente que me responda pero pasan los minutos y el visto sigue ahí. Sin evitarlo me pongo aún más nervioso.

* * *

Ya tengo preparada la cena, la limpieza hecha y todo ordenado, menos el paquete de ayer que aún sigue en la mesa de la sala. Como es de Levi no hago el intento de abrirlo. Estoy esperando a Levi sentado en mi escritorio con las rodillas en mi pecho. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que Levi venga a hacerme por abrirle la puerta a un desconocido. Incluso rogaba al cielo que el tipo ya no volviera a tocar la puerta, cosa que no ocurrió a pesar del ruido que hasta hace una hora cesó.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y me encojo aún más con mi cuerpo. Escucho sus pasos por todo el apartamento y llega hasta el cuarto de escritorios. Entra y mi pecho no deja de golpear descontroladamente. Levi se para a un lado de la silla y yo tengo mi rostro contra mis rodillas evitando alzar la mirada.

Ruego para que se vaya y que sólo se siente a comer tranquilo _como antes,_ pero debo tener la peor suerte del mundo porque siento un intenso dolor proveniente de mi cabeza y una fuerza me hace levantar la mirada. Dicha fuerza me saca a rastras del cuarto y me arroja al sillón. Empiezo a llorar diciéndole que pare pero luego él me pone una mano en la boca para silenciarme. Pone todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y su rodilla descansa en mi estómago lastimándolo.

—Y me dijiste que no habías salido en todo el día, maldito mentiroso. —sisea mientras su mirada me da escalofríos. Intento hablar pero con su mano en mi boca lo hace imposible.

—Te prohíbo que abras la puerta y que le hables a ese u otro vecino de este edificio ¿te queda claro? —no digo nada y sólo dejo que las lágrimas de mis ojos caigan libremente por mi cara. —¡¿TE QUEDA CLARO?! —y tira más fuerte de mi pelo haciendo cerrar mis ojos y asentir con mi cabeza frenéticamente.

—Bien. Si me llego a dar cuenta que me desobedeciste, ya me conocerás Eren. Cada día me queda claro que yo no soy suficiente para ti, maldito pedazo de mierda —me suelta y se levanta liberando mi vientre de su rodilla. Me inclino y toco mi abdomen con mis manos en un intento por alejar el dolor, mientras no dejo de llorar.

—¡Y deja de llorar! Es molesto escucharte. Ven vamos a cenar. —sin darme tiempo de replicar me levanta a la fuerza del sillón para sentarme en la mesa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo él me sirve comida.

Mientras se sirve el suyo, una voz en mi cabeza me dice que le explique lo que pasó: —Yo… yo no le he coqueteado a nadie. Él sólo vino a…

—Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte. Nada de lo que digas va a cambiar el hecho que eres un maldito promiscuo. Ya come de una vez. —sus palabras me apuñalan como pedazos de vidrio en mi pecho y me quitan las ganas de seguir hablando. En silencio como lentamente sin levantar la mirada del plato.

cuando termino me levanto de la mesa y cansado de un día horrible, me preparo para ir la cama. Levi hace lo mismo. Cuando él ya se acuesta y apaga la luz, yo me levanto y tomo una sábana y una almohada para dormir en el sillón. No quiero estar cerca de él, pero me interrumpe:

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —me volteo y sólo veo la espalda de Levi.

—Al sillón. —mi voz sale apagada y rota.

—Recuéstate en la cama. Ahora —dice con voz firme y sin titubear. Sin embargo, no me muevo del lugar.

—No me hagas levantarme y tirarte a la fuerza, Eren. —y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para hacerme mover rápido y recostarme a su lado, muy cerca de la orilla para estar lo más lejos posible de él. Pero al sentirme a su lado pone uno de sus brazos en mi cuerpo para jalarme hacia él y abrazarme fuertemente con el otro sin dejarme mover. Mi mente es un caos y vuelvo a llorar.

* * *

Al día siguiente vuelve la rutina. Me levanto unos minutos antes que Levi y le preparo el desayuno, luego voy y me recuesto en la cama nuevamente. Tal como ayer, no tengo ánimos de levantarme. Levi se prepara, desayuna y se va al cuarto a despedirse. Siento su mano acercarse e instintivamente me encojo como si fuera a recibir un golpe, pero solamente toca mi cabello y mi cara suavemente mientras susurra un "Nos vemos" y un "Te amo". No le respondo.

Tal y como el día anterior, no me levanto de la cama hasta unas dos horas después. Veo mi rostro en el espejo y veo que el moretón ya casi ha desaparecido, pero tengo unas grandes ojeras, anoche no logré dormir muy bien. Aunque fue mejor que la noche anterior. A pesar de todo, me sentí bien al estar abrazado a Levi.

Me baño para quitarme esta sensación de desánimo y luego de vestirme me siento en el sillón para ver y jugar con mi teléfono. Veo los mensajes de Armin y mi madre. Respondo los de mi madre dando la excusa de que no estuve en casa casi todo el día. No le puedo decir que Levi me golpeó. Es capaz de llamar a la policía y no quiero que Levi vaya preso por algo que fue mi culpa, porque al fin y al cabo yo hice enfadarlo. Me prometo a mí mismo obedecerlo en todo para recuperar su cariño.

Cuando veo los de Armin casi me doy un golpe en la frente a recordar que me estaba pidiendo confirmación para ir a esa exposición. Le respondo que sí haciendo nota mental de que Levi me dejará ir. Es mi mejor amigo Armin después de todo. Dudo que no me deje ir.

* * *

Todo el día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Le respondí la llamada a Levi y pude notar que estaba de mejor humor, lo que me hizo pensar que en los días anteriores sólo estuvo de mal humor y se desquitó conmigo. Solamente es eso.

Cuando cae la noche preparo una buena cena. Ya había ensayado frente al espejo lo que le iba a decir del permiso para ir con Armin, por lo que estaba seguro de que decirle. Aunque sé que me dará permiso.

Él llega y a diferencia de días anteriores no tengo temor de verlo. Él me sonríe y se acerca para abrazarme y besarme, y yo estoy contento de recibirlo.

Él se quita el chaleco y se va a sentar a la mesa mientras yo le preparo su plato, y luego le preparo el mío. Nos sentamos a comer y al cabo de un rato le pregunto:

—Oye Levi. Armin me pidió acompañarlo a una exposición en el museo este fin de semana. — veo que él no levanta la vista del plato.

—Esto te quedó muy bueno, Eren. Deberías dedicarte a esto —de acuerdo, eso no es lo que esperaba.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir? —le insisto.

—¿Con Armin?

—Sí, es una exposición de pintura y realmente quisiera ir. Van a exponer las obras de pintores contemporáneos y creo que será divertido.

—Ahh que bueno. No vas a ir. —toda emoción que sentía se acaba de apagar como una vela.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Simplemente no quiero que vayas y ya. —responde escuetamente.

—P-pero ya le dije a Armin que sí iría. Y yo quiero ir, Levi. —sigo insistiendo.

—Ya dije que no irás y punto. Además ya no hablarás con Armin. —¡¿qué?!

—P-pero Armin es mi mejor amigo.

—Eren —su tono de voz es firme que da miedo. —No insistas. No irás y punto. No vas a volver a hablar con Armin. No me hagas enojar. Tuve un buen día. No lo arruines. Sírveme otro plato. Tengo mucha hambre.

Sin decir nada y sintiendo un enorme hueco en mi estómago hago lo que me pide. Sin embargo, lo único que quiero es llorar...

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** De nuevo pido disculpas si a alguien le afectó todo esto. Esto cada vez se vuelve más difícil de escribir y eso que lo he suavizado comparándolo con mis notas originales porque siento que esto es demasiado para mi. Y ya estaba a poco de eliminarlo pero una parte de mi me dijo que lo terminara. Eso sí, este fic es el que menos me ha gustado escribir.

Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.

Cuídense mucho :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas iniciales:** ¡Hola gentes! Luego de unas vacaciones he vuelto a actualizar. Éste capítulo me salió corto, esperaba que fuera más largo pero no pasó. Bueno, espero que les guste :3

* * *

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO 13

No dormí en toda la noche.

Simplemente estuve abrazándome a mí mismo y arinconándome contra la pared.

Levi ni siquiera estuvo aquí. Se cansó de mi llanto por lo que se fue a dormir en el sofá, y antes de marcharse me dio una patada en mi espalda por causarle tal molestia.

Ya es de día. Miro la hora en mi celular y veo que son las cinco de la mañana. No se escucha ningún sonido de la sala por lo que puedo asegurar que Levi se acaba de ir, causando que no quiera verme rompiendo aún más mi corazón.

Cansado de la posición me doy la vuelta y quedo mirando hacia el techo gris del cuarto. Recuerdo que el techo de la habitación de la casa de mis padres tenía unas pequeñas estrellas blancas que que iluminaban en la oscuridad. Recuerdo que cuando no podía dormir solía contarlas quedándome dormido en pocos minutos. Ahora que veo esta pared, noto que está vacía, como mi el vacío que se está empezando a formar en mi.

El reloj marca las seis y empieza a sonar la alarma, pero al instante estiro mi brazo para apagarla y me quedo recostado en mi cama mirando al techo. No siento el pasar del tiempo porque cuando tomo mi celular me doy cuenta que ya son las siete y media de la mañana. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar el tono de llamada. Mi primera reacción es de pánico, ¿y si Levi olvidó algo y me culpa de ello? Pero recordando lo mucho que me hirieron las palabras que me dijo la última vez que dejé sonando el teléfono por miedo, lo tomo, suspirando de alivio al ver que es Armin. Deslizo el dedo y respondo.

—Hola Armin.

— _¡Hola Eren! ¿Te desperté?_

—No te preocupes. Llevo despierto desde hace rato. ¿Cómo estás?

— _Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¡Oh! Te llamaba para decirte que iré a comprar los boletos para que podamos ir a la exposición pasado mañana —_ ¡Demonios! ¡La maldita exposición!

Las palabras de Levi caen como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. ¡Tengo que pensar en una excusa para no ir! No quiero que Levi me golpee si lo desobedezco.

—Ahh eso. Respecto a eso, Armin. M-me surgió un compromiso ese día con Levi por lo que no podré ir. Lo siento mucho. —espero haber sonado convincente.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

—Ya te dije. Levi me pidió que lo acompañara en una reunión importante de su trabajo.

— _Es muy extraño que Levi te pida que lo acompañes a cualquier lugar relacionado con su trabajo, Eren. —_ ¡Demonios! Había olvidado que es casi imposible engañar a Armin.

—S-sí, yo sé. Pero él me lo ha pedido y no puedo fallarle —no puedo fallarle porque no quiero que me vuelva a golpear.

— _Pero Eren, tu parecías estar emocionado por ir a esta exposición de arte. ¿no podrías faltar para no perdértela?_

—Creo que no Armin. si me disculpas tengo que colgar —y sin darle tiempo cuelgo y pongo en silenciador por un rato.

Pienso en las palabras que Levi me dijo ayer, que tengo que alejarme de Armin. Me duele que me pida eso sabiendo que he sido amigo de Armin desde que fuimos niños. No puedo alejarme así por así sin que piense que algo malo podría llegar a pensar y lo que menos quiero es que él se meta en esto. Creo que lo único que puedo hacer es dejar de hablarle por un tiempo.

Como no he comido bien en estos días, siento mi estómago rugir. Me levanto de la cama y voy al baño a asearme. Me miro en el espejo y veo que las ojeras que se me formaron hace días se han intensificado y me veo más pálido. El moretón en mi mejilla sigue ahí sólo que ya tiene una apariencia verduzca. Es desagradable ver mi imagen en el espejo, por lo que me apresuro y salgo de ahí para prepararme algo ligero de comer.

Reviso las alacenas y el refrigerador, y veo que sólo hay pan, un poco de queso y un poco de jamón. No hay nada de carne, ni jugos, ni leche. También se está acabando el té que Levi tanto le gusta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fui de compras al supermercado? Creo que fue la semana pasada. Con todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de estar más pendiente de las cosas de la casa.

Preparo mi desayuno intentando alejar malos pensamientos de mi mente para estar más tranquilo y luego saqué una hoja de papel y lápiz, y empecé a anotar lo que se compraría para estos días. Tomo mi celular y le marco a Levi para pedirle permiso y avisarle que iré al supermercado pero no me responde. Le marco otra vez y nada, por lo que le mando un mensaje pero luego de un minuto me deja en visto.

Suspirando y rogando al cielo para que no se enfade, decido ir por mi propia cuenta tomando un poco de dinero que tenía ahorrado para no usar la tarjeta; me alisto y busco mis llaves en el lugar donde siempre las pongo: en un tazón encima del mueble que está a la par de la puerta notando que no está ahí.

¡Qué extraño! Esas llaves no se mueven de ahí una vez que yo entro a casa. incluso la que siempre permanece aquí, en caso de que pierda una, tampoco está. La busco por los alrededores pensando que quizá se podría haber caído pero nada, no está.

Empiezo a buscar por todos lados del apartamento, en la sala, en los muebles, debajo de éstos; en la cocina, con la linterna de mi celular busco en las esquinas, en el cuarto, debajo de la cama y de otros muebles, en los bolsillos de los pantalones pensando que quizá por casualidad los he dejado ahí, pero no las encuentro, por ninguna parte.

Le mando otro mensaje a Levi preguntándole si él había visto las llaves pero nuevamente no me responde. Ya no insisto. Supongo que está muy ocupado y no quiero interrumpirle, porque probablemente puede que se enfade y se desquite conmigo.

Resignado, me dirijo a la puerta decidido a ir rápidamente por unas pocas cosas a la tienda más cercana y llegar rápido para que no haya ningún ladrón. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y giro dándome cuenta que está bien cerrada. La puerta está bajo llave. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda hasta llegar a mi espalda baja. Intento una y otra vez pensando que probablemente sólo esté atascada pero no, está completamente bajo llave.

En ese instante mi celular suena, lo saco de mi bolsillo tirando la lista al suelo y veo que es una llamada de Levi. Sin dudarlo le respondo:

—¡Levi! Necesito tu ayuda, la puerta está atascada.

— _La puerta no está atascada, Eren. Simplemente te dejé bajo llave.—_ ¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Cómo que me dejaste bajo llave?! ¡No entiendo! —a este punto mis nervios están muy alterados.

— _Simplemente no puedes salir, eso es todo. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Ninguna llave está en el apartamento. Ni siquiera se te ocurra gritar. ¿Qué dirán los vecinos por tus gritos? Sé prudente, Eren._

—¡Levi, no puedes mantenerme encerrado aquí! Yo… yo… ¡tengo que salir! ¡Sí! ¡Tengo que comprar comida para la casa!

— _Dame la lista entonces y yo pasaré comprando. Pero como ya te lo dije, no puedes salir. Entiende que es por tu bien —_ y cuelga.

Mis pies no pueden aguantarlo más y caigo al suelo respirando rápidamente. Mi cuerpo tiembla y no puedo controlarlo. Siento que me quedo sin aire y las paredes se acercan hacia mi lentamente. Mi vista se opaca y mi cabeza empieza a doler a martillazos. Cierro los ojos y trato de regular mi respiración hasta que esta sensación horrible se va y todo parece volver a la "normalidad".

Lloro. Lloro inconsolablemente. ¡¿Levi fue capaz de llegar a tal extremo?! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Miro mi celular por un rato pensando en lo fácil que es llamar a Armin, pero no lo hago. Mis dedos marcan el número de emergencias para que me saquen de aquí, pero no lo hago. A mi mente vienen los recuerdos de lo amoroso que es Levi conmigo. Y me imagino lo horrible que ha de ser estar encerrado en prisión. Este encierro no es nada. Estoy seguro que Levi va a cambiar. Quizá lo hizo temiendo que yo lo abandone, quizá lo hizo por todas las veces anteriores que lo he provocado por mi culpa.

Pero tengo la certeza de que él volverá a ser como antes. Estoy seguro de que si esta noche lo convenzo de que quite encierro asegurándole una y otra y otra vez que no le abandonaré. Estoy seguro que me escuchará y volveremos a ser como antes.

* * *

Me lo he pasado recostado en la cama toda la tarde. Ni siquiera he almorzado. Sólo de poco en poco me he acabado lo poco que quedaba en la refrigeradora y el pan de la alacena. Pero realmente no tengo mucha hambre. Sólo lo hice porque mi estómago me lo pedía.

Como no tengo ánimos de hacer nada, me lo he pasado viendo vídeos y sólo en redes. No tengo ánimos de responder a los pocos seguidores que tengo, no tengo ánimos de dibujar, no tengo ganas de nada. Sólo he estado esperando a Levi para que podamos hablar.

Armin se la ha pasado todo el rato mandándome mensajes pero simplemente los he ignorado sin abrirlos. Hasta que llega a un punto en que me cansan y abro el chat para ver lo siguiente:

" _Eren"_

" _Eren, ¿estás ahí?"_

" _Eren, necesito hablar contigo."_

" _Si no puedes ahorita, por favor háblame cuando puedas."_

" _Eren ¿no quisieras ir a la cafetería de la vez pasada para hablar?"_

" _Vamos, necesito contarte algo."_

Simplemente los dejo en visto y apago el teléfono. Conozco a Armin y él no es una persona fácil de engañar, por lo que es muy posible que no se haya tragado el cuento del compromiso con Levi el día sábado. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra una locura como venir hasta aquí.

* * *

Cae la noche y Levi llega a casa. Escucho que saca llave de la puerta desde el cuarto. No me he movido de ahí en toda la tarde. Ni siquiera he limpiado la casa, ni siquiera he hecho la cena (con qué comida si no hay nada), y todo está a oscuras. Siento que Levi entra y enciende la luz. Escucho que suspira y deja sus cosas en el sillón. Luego escucho que sus pasos se dirigen hacia el cuarto y enciende la luz ocasionando que me cubra con las sábanas debido a la intensidad de ésta. Escucho que Levi se acerca a la cama.

—¿Por qué no has hecho nada? —pregunta en tono seco. No le respondo.

—Eren, te estoy preguntando ¿por qué no has hecho nada? —lentamente saco la cabeza de entre las sábanas y mirándolo mal le respondo.

—Nada como qué.

—¡No has hecho limpieza! ¡Todo está desordenado! ¡No has hecho la cena! ¿Qué demonios has pasado haciendo todo el maldito día, Eren? —a pesar de que su tono de voz me asusta no dejo de mirarlo fijamente.

—Lo de la cena tiene un justificante: no hay nada ¿Y qué pasó cuando quería comprar para hacerla? Al señor se le dio por encerrarme. —sin poder evitarlo le hablo de esa forma.

—No me hables así Eren, que no te conviene. — me amenaza, pero no me dejo.

—¡Pues en primer lugar no debiste encerrarme! ¡Quería comprar varias cosas pero descubro que al señor le agarró por encerrarme tal cual animal! —creo que no debería alzar la voz así pero no puedo evitarlo.

—¡Ya te dije que es por tu bien! Además pudiste mandarme la lista cuando te lo pedí y yo habría comprado todo. —me reclama.

—¡Pero es que tú no habrías podido con todo! ¡son muchas cosas! Además ¿a qué te refieres de que es por mi bien?

—Si estás aquí en casa nada malo te va a pasar. Así yo podré protegerte de todo y de todos —de acuerdo, esto me conmovió. Lo hizo porque se preocupaba por mi. Pero aún así no debió de encerrarme.

—Levi, aprecio que quieras cuidarme, pero no soy un niño pequeño. Además, yo soy un ser humano libre y tengo derechos de andar por donde quiera. ¡No puedes mantenerme encerrado para siempre! ¡En algún momento tendré qu…!

No lo veo venir. Siento sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y lo aprieta hasta lograr levantarme del suelo. Con mis manos intento alejar las suyas mientras siento que el aire ya no pasa a través de mi garganta mientras a puras penas puedo escuchar que sisea:

—Quiero que entiendas esto de una buena vez: TÚ ERES MÍO, y puedo hacer lo que yo crea conveniente para ti si eso implica alejarte de todos los que nos quieren separar, los que no quieren que tú y yo estemos juntos. —luego me suelta y me dejo caer al suelo. Empiezo a toser para recuperar el aire y aliviar el dolor de mi pecho mientras mi mente está en shock por sus palabras.

—¡¿ENTENDIDO?! —sobresalto por su grito y sólo logro asentir mientras trato de alejar el dolor de mi garganta por la fuerza ejercida.

—Bien. Como no hay nada qué cenar pediremos una pizza. Levántate Eren vamos a la sala. —y me toma con suavidad de uno de mis brazos mientras me da una caricia en la cara.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bueno gentes hasta aquí el capítulo. Honestamente fue un poquito difícil porque quería hacerlo más largo pero no pude. Puede que el próximo sea largo, pero no prometo nada.

Sé que es repetitivo pero muchas gracias por las lecturas y por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz.

Así que nos leeremos dentro de dos semanas :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola gentes! Vengo con la actualización del capítulo 14 de esta historia. De ante mano muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejan. Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO 14

Ya no tengo ánimos de levantarme temprano. Sólo estoy aquí, recostado en mi cama viendo al vacío. Sé que es temprano. Me desperté desde que Levi también lo hizo pero no me levanté a prepararle el desayuno. De todos modos no hay nada qué comer. Levi, antes de irse, se fue a mi lado y me dio un beso en mi frente junto con una caricia en la cara. No le respondí, no supe qué decirle o qué hacer luego de que me dijo "te portas bien". Y luego se fue.

Escuché cómo ponía llave a la puerta y no pude evitar llorar. Sé que yo soy de las personas que no salen de sus casas muy seguido, pero es muy diferente el hecho de vivir bajo llave. Y lo que más tristeza me da es que no pude hablar con Levi para que quitara el encierro. Yo pensé que si lo convencía de algún modo, él comprendería que no soy un animal para estar encerrado. Aunque por otro lado, yo comprendo que él lo hace para protegerme del mundo y para que no le abandone, sólo que tengo que encontrar una forma para hacerle saber que nunca haré eso.

Mi estómago ruge por hambre, pero no me levanto de la cama sabiendo que no hay nada que comer, sólo pan. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer que el dolor de mi estómago se vaya por lo que me tengo que levantar para prepararme un café y calentar un poco de pan con mantequilla. Me llevo el teléfono y lo miro constantemente pensando que Armin me va a llamar o Levi para decirme algo.

Me tomo mi café y el pan, y lavo los platos que usé. Luego limpio la cocina para que quede reluciente, recordando el enojo de Levi de ayer por no haber hecho limpieza. Quizá por eso no pude hablar bien con él lo del encierro.

Limpio el apartamento muy bien para que quede tal y como a él le gusta, sacudiendo el polvo en cada rincón, quitando pelusas, quitando cosas que no estén en su lugar. La mesita armable que llegó por correo, que no se ha abierto aún, tuve que ponerla en el armario donde se guardan cosas para su futuro uso. Espero que Levi no se enfade por eso.

Termino de limpiar y muy cansado me siento a descansar en el sofá. Cierro los ojos por unos momentos cuando un sonido en la puerta me hace abrirlos: alguien está tocando. Mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y siento que me sofoca el aire. La persona al otro lado de la puerta sigue tocando insistentemente. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que Levi se enfade conmigo. En ese mismo instante le mando un mensaje a Levi que hay alguien tocando la puerta. A los pocos segundos me contesta diciendo que me irá mal si hago ruido, por lo que decido hacerle caso y no me levanto del sillón para acercarme a ver quién es. Al cabo de unos minutos la persona deja de tocar y hasta que no se oye ningún sonido, puedo respirar con alivio. Le mando un mensaje a Levi diciendo que ya se fue y que no hice ruido alguno. Él sólo me responde con un corazón.

Me quedo en el sillón jugando con mi celular. Ni siquiera hago amago de moverme cuando se acerca la hora del almuerzo. De todos modos no hay nada, así que dejo pasar las horas, ya superado el terror del desconocido que tocó la puerta. Sólo espero que no haya sido Armin, él es la última persona a la que quiero ver.

Sigo jugando con mi teléfono cuando me entra una llamada poniéndome nervioso, y más aún cuando noto que es mi padre quien llama. Espero unos momentos hasta que deja de sonar, pero al instante me llama otra vez. Sé que no puedo evitarlo por lo que mejor le respondo:

—¡Hola papá! —ruego al cielo poder disimular mis nervios.

— _Hola Eren. ¿Qué tal estás? —_ creo que no lo logré.

—Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?

— _Igual. ¿Está todo bien por allá? —_ definitivamente no lo logré.

—¡S-sí! Quiero decir, todo está muy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— _Te escucho raro, ¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada raro? —_ ya me estoy cansando de sus preguntas insistentes. Creo que es preferible colgar de una sóla vez.

—Sí papá, todo está bien. No pasa nada. Escucha, estoy muy ocupado con unos dibujos. Te hablaré mañana. Adiós. —y sin dejarle contestar, cuelgo la llamada.

Ahora sólo me queda rogar al cielo para que mi madre no me llame. No me sentiría bien mentirle, de hecho, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.

Pero debo ser la persona más desafortunada en el mundo: mi teléfono está sonando nuevamente y veo que es mi mamá. No me queda de otra más que contestarle:

—Hola mamá.

— _¡Hola Eren! Tu papá me dijo que estás muy ocupado. ¿qué haces?_

—Emmm… estoy haciendo unos dibujos. —espero que se lo crea.

— _¿Tan ocupado tienes que estar para no hablar con tu padre? Eren, yo no te eduqué de ese modo. Ahora esperas a que te diga algo importante o si no iré a tu casa para jalarte las orejas por malcriado —_ Bueno, me lo esperaba.

—Bien. —respondo con desdén.

— _Tu padre me dijo que todo está bien, pero quiero que tú me lo digas._

—Mamá, todo está bien. No se preocupen. No ha pasado nada malo. —respondo con exasperación.

— _¡No me hables de ese modo!_

—Perdón. —digo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

— _Bien. Te hablamos para decirte que si no quisieras pasar un fin de semana en una casa de campo cerca de las montañas. Puedes venir con Levi. No me gusta la idea, pero por ti soy capaz de aceptarlo. Te prometo que no le diré nada. Será dentro de dos semanas. —_ suena tentador, pero algo me dice que Levi no querrá ni de chiste, por lo que tengo que idear una excusa. Creo que ya la tengo:

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, mamá. P-pero creo que no podremos ir.

— _¿Y se puede saber por qué? Necesitan salir de la ciudad por al menos unos dos días. —_ replica.

—Es que para ese fin de semana tenemos otro compromiso. Tenemos que ir a una cena por parte de la compañía en donde trabaja Levi. —espero que se lo trague con facilidad.

— _Bien, entonces ven tú con nosotros. Mucho mejor mejor para mí —_ eso último lo dijo bajando la voz pero logré escucharla perfectamente y me molestó mucho.

—Mamá, ya le prometí que iría con él. Además de qué sirve que vayamos si tú vas a estar en esa postura. —le respondí sin poder ocultar mi enojo.

— _¡No me hables en ese tono, Eren! Sólo quiero que pases tiempo conmigo, nada mas._

—Será en otra ocasión. Tengo que colgar. Adiós. —sin dejarle responder termino la llamada. Sé que durante el día estará molestándome para insistirme que vaya a donde ellos pero hoy no tengo el ánimo de lidiar con ello.

Le mando un mensaje a Levi diciéndole sobre las llamadas y lo que le dije a mi madre sobre eso. Él, a los pocos minutos me responde con un "bien hecho". Esas palabras me hacen feliz porque seguramente hoy está de buen humor y puede ser que durante la noche podamos hablar tranquilos para que no me deje encerrado durante el día y así poder salir.

Luego, el resto de la tarde sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión con el volumen bajo. No siento las horas porque cuando escucho que alguien abre la puerta, despierto de mi ensueño para dirigirme a recibir a Levi. Cuando entra, cierra la puerta detrás suyo y tras colocar su abrigo en el perchero, se dirige hacia mi abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente. De momento, olvido todo lo que ha pasado en los días anteriores y pienso que quizá ya olvidó su locura de dejarme encerrado en casa. Me da una bolsa algo pesada cuyo olor llega hasta mis narices abriéndome el apetito: es comida china, y Levi me dice que sirva los platos cosa que hago al instante.

—Eren, mañana en la mañana iremos juntos al supermercado. ¿Todavía tienes la lista hecha? —me dice mientras espera sentado en la mesa.

—Sí, ahí la tengo sobre el televisor. Pero son muchas cosas. No creo que logramos venir a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo. —le afirmo.

—Compraremos algo rápido, como comida empacada o sopas instantáneas. Pero tenemos que ir mañana. — dice mientras se lleva un bocado a la boca.

—De acuerdo. —respondo mientras me siento y empiezo a comer. Me siento muy feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iremos a una cita. Bueno, no importa si es para comprar para la casa, pero de igual modo pasaremos tiempo juntos. Estoy completamente seguro que ya se le pasó lo del encierro por lo que decido no arruinar el momento y recordárselo.

Esa noche Levi y yo dormimos abrazados, y por esta noche logro dormir bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos levantamos y nos alistamos rápido para venir a casa pronto. Tomamos los bolsos para poder traer todo y nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado. Me siento muy bien poder salir de casa luego de varios días. Levi me toma de la mano y me aprieta fuertemente. Seguro que también está feliz de que podamos pasar tiempo juntos.

Entramos al supermercado y tomamos un carrito para poder meter todo. Poco a poco logramos llenarlo con el contenido de la lista: carnes, pan, frutas, vegetales, pasta, y productos de limpieza para la casa y el aseo personal. Íbamos a dirigirnos al pasillo de los lácteos cuando nos topamos con ese hombre rubio que se presentó la vez pasada. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah sí. Erwin, o algo así. Se acerca a nosotros.

—¡Hola! Que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí. Ya me había presentado con usted anteriormente —dice mientras me mira. —Eren, ¿verdad?

—S-sí. Usted es Erwin, ¿no es así? —él sólo asiente con su rostro y tengo la sensación de que me examina con su mirada. Trato de desviar su atención de mi —L-le presento a Levi, mi pareja. —digo mientras lo señalo con la mirada.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Levi. Me llamo Erwin Smith y soy su nuevo vecino. —Y estira su mano para estrecharla, pero Levi sólo lo mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido y no hace el ademan de aceptarla.

—Un placer —dice escuetamente mientras estira mi brazo y empieza a caminar. Erwin no deja de mirarlo fijamente con mucha seriedad.

—El día de ayer —empieza a hablar —queríamos pedirle un favor, pero cuando tocamos la puerta no estaban. Pensamos que habían salido —así que él era la persona quien estuvo tocando ayer. —de paso queríamos invitarlos a una cena para conocerlos. Mike y yo somos nuevos en esta ciudad y no conocemos a nadie. —En eso le hace una señal a otro tipo rubio y alto (un poco más alto que él), y se acerca. —Él es mi pareja, Mike.

El otro hombre no dice nada, solamente asiente con la cabeza y se nos queda mirando fijamente. Finalmente Levi termina jalándome para terminar de tomar lo último de la lista e irnos a pagar. Yo solamente alcanzo a despedirme con la mano y ellos no dejan de mirarnos para luego mirarse entre sí.

Terminamos de pagar y en lo que llegamos a casa, Levi entra en un restaurante y pide comida para llevar. Luego nos dirigimos hacia nuestro apartamento en completo silencio. Yo siento una enorme ansiedad que hace que mi estómago duela. Lo único que puedo hacer es ordenar en la alacena los comprados de ahora. Levi en todo momento ha estado en silencio pero logro escuchar su respiración pesada.

—¿Ves la razón por la que no puedes salir de aquí? —dice con calma y en voz baja. Yo detengo lo que estoy haciendo. —Ellos te estaban mirando fijamente. Quieren apartarte de mi. Pero no lo permitiré.

—Levi, estás viendo cosas por donde no las hay. Ellos son pareja. Solamente quieren ser nuestros amigos. —digo imitando su tono de voz.

—Y ahora tú los defiendes. Ves que son mejores que yo y quieres irte con ellos.

—¡No! Levi ¿cuándo vas a entender que yo no me iré de tu lado? Jamás te abandonaré.

—Es que no vas a hacerlo. No me vas abandonar. Sólo seremos tú y yo. Nadie más.

Me hace feliz que finalmente lo entienda, que ya no cometerá locuras. —Te prometo que así será, Levi. Yo te amo, nunca de dejaré solo.

Él se que queda viendo fijamente y luego suspira mientras se frota la sien. Luego de unos minutos me dice: —Dame tu teléfono.

—¿Para qué? —le pregunto extrañado.

—Tú sólo dámelo. —extrañado por ese cambio tan brusco de tema se lo doy y él se levanta para la alacena a buscar algo. Cuando lo encuentra me sorprendo y Levi tira el celular en el piso para luego él agacharse. En silencio veo que levanta el martillo y le da un fuerte golpe a mi celular rompiéndolo de la pantalla. Lo sigue golpeando una y otra vez hasta que queda hecho pedazos para después levantarse, tomar una bolsa y tirarlo a la basura. Yo no encuentro qué decir.

Finalmente me dejo caer en el suelo sin dejar de mirar el piso y siento lágrimas correr por mis ojos mientras siento que Levi llega por detrás y me abraza para susurrarme en el oído.

—Recuerda que es por tu bien. Por el bien de ambos. Recuerda que no necesitas a nadie o nada más que yo. Yo seré tu mundo Eren. Sólo yo y nadie más. —dice mientras deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Sus palabras calan fondo en mi mente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Me tomé una semanita de vacaciones porque la semana pasada estuve muy cansada de tanto. Perdón el pequeño retraso.

Habemus Erumike o Mikeru, señores xD dije en una ocasión que posiblemente metería a esta ship en uno de mis fics y ahora se dio la oportunidad xD

Si gustan me dicen qué les pareció y nos leemos pronto :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas iniciales:** ¡Hola gentes! Les traigo la actualización de esta historia, y el viernes 13 de este mes, esta historia cumple dos años desde que se publicó el primer capítulo… sip… dos años. Y he de decirles que para ser mi primer intento de long fic me ha costado abismalmente hacerlo porque he estado dos veces en hiatus, uno por problemas personales y otro porque simplemente la PC se me arruinó al inicio de este año. Pero para ser sincera, este fic me ha causado algo de disgusto porque me cuesta mucho hacer fluir las ideas, pensé que era por falta de inspiración, pero no: es por la temática. Me cuesta mucho escribir angst cuando el maltrato viene por parte de uno de los protagonistas porque no saben lo mucho que me duele hacer que Eren sufra este maltrato, al tal punto que me dan unas grandes ganas de eliminarlo, pero no lo haré porque si hago eso me sentiré peor ya que no cumplí con este reto que hace dos años sonaba prometedor para mi. Ya he eliminado una historia en sus comienzos por falta de desarrollo y aún así se siente feo.

Es por eso que si sienten que esta historia avanza muy rápido es por eso, porque quiero terminarla, no quiero que termine el año y yo seguir con esto.

En fin… los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAUTIVERIO — CAPÍTULO 15

He pasado toda la tarde sentado en mi escritorio con las rodillas en mi pecho y rodeándolas con mis brazos. Levi no tenía porqué arruinar mi teléfono, ni mucho menos hacerlo con un martillo, a lo mucho me lo hubiera pedido pero no dañarlo así. Y todo por el estúpido incidente con los estúpidos vecinos que en todo los malditos minutos no dejaban de mirarme. Quizá Levi tenga razón, quizás hay personas malas afuera tratando de separarme de él y llevarme lejos. He intentado decirle a Levi miles de veces que yo no me alejaré de su lado, pero creo que en todo este tiempo he estado tratando de convencerme a mi mismo porque tal parece que sí hay ese alguien.

Ahora que lo pienso, casi todas las personas a mi alrededor han tratado de separarnos: primero mi madre, quien desde el primer momento en que lo vio le produjo un enorme desagrado que hasta el día de hoy no me ha querido explicar. De mi padre no puedo sabe mucho ya que se ha mantenido al margen desde el principio. Luego está Mikasa, quien en sus alucinaciones piensa que Levi podría hacerme daño; si bien lo ha hecho pero solamente porque Levi ha estado estresado y porque yo lo he molestado, pero ella lo ha hecho más con arruinar mi trabajo, que tan bien me estaba yendo. Armin no dice nada, también se mantiene al margen.

Y ahora están esos dos rubios altos que hoy en el mercado no dejaban de verme, obviamente eso incomodó a Levi, por lo que le prometeré que haré como si no existieran, ni siquiera les dirigiré la palabra, para que Levi no se enoje conmigo.

Aún así, Levi no debió arruinar mi teléfono. Tengo muchas cosas guardadas ahí y que no me gustaría que se perdieran, por lo que salgo del cuarto de los escritorios y me dirijo hacia el bote de basura que está en la cocina y donde Levi arrojó los restos de mi teléfono. Ya sé que está irreparable, pero al menos quiero recuperar mi chip y mi memoria para poder usarlas en un futuro cercano. En cuanto a Levi se le pase la crisis sé que todo se solucionará.

De vuelta a mi escritorio, guardo las dos cosas en un cajón bajo llave. En cuanto termino de cerrarlo escucho que Levi está detrás de mí.

—Eren. Ven, vamos a dormir. —ni siquiera volteo a verlo y le respondo desde mi silla.

—Ve tú. Yo aún no tengo sueño —creo que sólo por esta noche dormiré en el sofá, lo de esta tarde ha hecho que no tenga ganas de estar cerca de él sólo por un momento.

—He dicho que ya es hora de dormir, Eren. No me iré a la cama sin ti.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que no tengo sueño. Iré en otro rato. —insisto, ojalá que se vaya rápido.

Pero definitivamente tengo la peor suerte del mundo porque sin que me diera cuenta me toma de mi pelo y a la fuerza me levanta de la silla.

—Si yo digo que durmamos ahora, es AHORA. —Y casi a rastras me lleva hasta la habitación mientras yo trato de quitar su mano de mi cabeza pero no puedo hacerlo y trato de mantener silencio.

De un solo jalón me avienta en la cama y a tirones me quita la ropa. Mi cabeza se congela y un dolor horrible se asienta en mi estómago. Espero que no se le ocurra lo que estoy pensando. Pero me recuesta en la cama y me arropa con la sábana. Luego él hace lo mismo y apaga las luces para poder dormir a gusto. Por mi parte, solamente escucho mi corazón palpitar rápidamente.

* * *

Como todas las noches anteriores, no logré dormir nada de nada. No hice ningún movimiento para no perturbar a Levi pero no logré tranquilidad en toda la noche.

Me levanté temprano y me dispuse a preparar un buen desayuno, tal vez con eso logro que Levi se ponga de buen humor para que se le olvide toda esta locura. Escucho que él se levanta y se pone detrás de mi y me abraza apoyando su cabeza para moverla a un lado a otro. Se queda quieto esperando a que me voltee y lo abrace pero no lo hago y él tampoco insiste por lo que se va sentarse a esperar el desayuno.

Al cabo de unos minutos se lo llevo y me siento a su lado, luego comemos en silencio. Al terminar, él se va a su escritorio y yo me quedo limpiando la casa con tal de matar el tiempo. En cuanto termino me siento en el sillón y veo televisión con volumen bajo para no incomodar a Levi. Y así siento pasar el tiempo, con la mente en blanco.

Cuando noto que se acerca la hora del almuerzo me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cocina para preparar algo. Saco unos trozos de carne del congelador y los pongo en la sartén a asarse. Luego hiervo unas papas para hacer un puré y lavo unas verduras para hacer una ensalada. Al cabo de una hora ya tengo todo listo y me dirijo hacia la habitación de los escritorios para avisarle a Levi que ya es hora del almuerzo. Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

Le preparo su plato y luego sirvo el mío, y me siento a comer sin esperarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, llega a la mesa y come en silencio, tal como en la mañana. En cuanto termina, él se levanta y deja su plato en el lavadero para después irse a su escritorio, seguramente tiene trabajo que adelantar y quiere aprovechar el tiempo. Yo termino de comer y levanto todo lo sucio para lavarlo. Cuando lavo uno de los platos hago un mal movimiento que hace que el plato se me resbale de las manos y caiga al suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos.

Me bajo a recogerlos con mucho cuidado para luego ponerlos en una bolsa. Escucho que Levi sale del cuarto para ver el escándalo que provoqué, le explico lo sucedido y cuando ya iba a terminar lo miro y siento que mi cabeza gira hacia un lado seguida de un dolor fuerte en mi mejilla, aunque no tanto comparado con los anteriores. En cuanto levanto levanto la mirada, Levi solo me mira fijamente y luego se retira hacia el escritorio.

Yo me quedo en el suelo con mi mano tocando mi mejilla y con el corazón a punto de estallar.

El resto de la tarde me lo paso sentado en la mesa y con un trozo de hielo en mi mano para que no se inflame el golpe y tenga un aspecto horrible.

* * *

Esta vez no dormí con él, sino que me quedé en el sofá abrazando uno de los cojines. De hecho ni siquiera dormí en toda la noche, mirando al vacío. En cuando veo que el sol ha salido me levanto y rápidamente le preparo el desayuno a Levi, quien al rato siento que se levanta y que toma un baño. Luego me vuelvo a recostar en el sofá mirando a la nada.

Levi sale del cuarto ya arreglado y se para a la par del sillón en que estoy recostado. Siento su mirada penetrar mi cabeza por lo que evito mirarlo, luego se da la vuelta y se dirige a la mesa a comer. No tarda unos minutos por lo que se levanta, toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse de nuevo hacia mi y tocarme la cabeza con su mano. En cuanto hace esto no puedo evitar temblar. Pero cuando se da la vuelta, levanto mi mano para tomar la suya y suplicarle con un murmullo:

—Por favor… no me encierres. —pero él solo me mira y se va poniendo llave por fuera. Yo me quedo sentado diciéndome a mi mismo una y otra vez que pronto se le olvidará esta locura.

Las horas pasan y no me muevo de esa posición, sólo mirando al vacío. Pero de repente escucho golpes en la puerta, primero son suaves pero como no hago el amago de levantarme, cada vez son más fuertes y frenéticos pero de igual forma no me acerco a ella, hasta que escucho mi nombre con una voz que conozco perfectamente. Es Armin y me está pidiendo que abra la puerta. No, Armin no puede estar aquí. ¡tiene que irse!

Me acerco a la puerta rápidamente y sigo escuchando que Armin sigue llamándome.

—¡Eren! Por favor ¡ábreme la puerta!

—Armin —hablo suavemente del otro lado de la puerta. —No deberías estar aquí. Por favor vete.

—Eren, estoy preocupado por ti. Te he estado llamando y no me contestas. Desde la vez pasada que me dijiste que no irías conmigo, no hemos hablado. ¿Qué sucede, Eren?

—Armin, por favor vete. No ha pasado nada, yo… yo estoy bien. —Armin no puede saberlo, sabía que él no se tragaría el cuento del compromiso en lugar de ir al museo con él.

—Eren, sé que algo está sucediendo. Dime qué es y te prometo que te ayudaré en todo. Por favor, abre la puerta.

—Armin… vete ya. Por favor. — respondo de forma suave sin poder decirle nada. Al cabo de un rato se escuchan pasos alejándose por lo que respiro aliviado y me alejo de la puerta.

Me siento en el sillón en la misma posición que estaba al principio y paso así como dos horas más mientras tarareo una canción. Luego escucho que alguien toca la puerta de nuevo. Ya estoy cansado. Me levanto a decirle a ese alguien que deje de molestar pero ya no sigue tocando y cuando estoy frente a la puerta, veo que esa persona deja pasar por debajo una nota en el suelo. La recojo y veo que está doblada, la abro y dice lo siguiente: "Por favor, déjanos ayudarte. Antes de que sea tarde", firmado por una E.S. No hace falta ser un genio para adivinar que es el vecino quien la ha dejado. Arrugo la nota enfadado y la quemo con un fósforo para dejar ir los restos en el lavadero para evitar sospechas. Yo no necesito ayuda. Esto es entre Levi y yo y tengo la seguridad de que pronto se le pasará esta locura.

* * *

Como no tengo celular y no hay teléfono en casa, Levi no se ha comunicado conmigo y cuando llega en la noche, inmediatamente se acerca en el sillón y me pregunta por todo lo que he hecho en el día. Yo le respondo de forma monótona que he estado en el sillón y que no he hecho nada. Sin decir nada más, me levanto y me dispongo a calentar la comida que quedó desde anoche para no cocinar nada más. Todo esto bajo su atenta mirada. En cuanto sirvo la mesa y nos sentamos a comer en silencio, Levi no deja de mirarme. Yo termino rápido y me levanto a lavar los platos, luego me siento en el sillón nuevamente. Asumo que Levi también terminó rápido por lo que se acerca donde estoy y me dice:

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás mintiendo?

—Yo no estoy mintiendo. —respondo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Qué has hecho en todo el día? mas te vale que seas sincero. —no le respondo y simplemente miro al suelo pero Levi tira de mi pelo obligándome a sentarme y mirarlo a sus ojos.

—No ha pasado nada —digo en un murmullo.

—Te conozco, Eren. Sé que estás mintiendo. —dice mientras tira aún más de mi pelo que siento que lo arranca desde la raíz.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Armin vino en la mañana. Quería hablar conmigo pero le dije que se fuera. —prefiero decirle eso y no lo de la nota, pero creo que no es una buena idea.

—¿Tu amigo, el rubio ese? ¡Tú lo llamaste! —exclama en voz baja para no alterar a los vecinos y me lanza contra el sillón. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y respira pesadamente.

—Te recuerdo que tú destruiste mi teléfono, además no he hablado con él desde la semana pasada. —Le respondo ya molesto de toda esta situación.

—No me hables en ese tono. Recuerda que tú tienes la culpa de todo esto. —responde mientras toma mi cara con una de sus manos y lastima mis mejillas.

—Por favor ¡tranquilízate! Te estoy diciendo la verdad. —le suplico mientras intento quitar su mano de mi cara.

Él sólo chasquea la lengua y me arroja de nuevo contra el sillón. Luego se dirige hacia la habitación y se encierra de un portazo. Yo me quedo sentado ahí mismo temblando mientras me abrazo con mis manos. Creo que fue una pésima idea el haber mencionado a Armin. Sólo espero que a Levi no se le ocurra ninguna locura.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ok, iba a subir esto el día de ayer pero la weba me ganó y, como no quiero atrasarme, lo subo ahorita.

De paso les deseo un Feliz día de la Independencia para quienes los celebraron. Yo también lo hice y por eso estaba muy cansada ayer xD

Sin más que agregar, nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.


End file.
